


The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: Symphony of Tempering

by Dock872210, NamelessEngine



Series: The Unrelenting Frozen Seas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Betrayal, Bisexual Character, Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Character, PJO Canon start, Post-Hogwarts, Sibling Bonding, Sirius Black Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dock872210/pseuds/Dock872210, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessEngine/pseuds/NamelessEngine
Summary: Saved from death by her Father's hand, the Princess meets the Prince and a war torn path has begun.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley (mentioned), Rhode Evans/Jack Overland, Rhode Evans/Su Li
Series: The Unrelenting Frozen Seas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021171
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	1. Parental Rescue and Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the continued migration of our fics from FFN (21 Nov 2020)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas:** **Symphony of Tempering**

**Chapter One: Parental Rescue and Intervention**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

It was hard to describe what one could feel in an instant, especially in the case that Rhode found herself in when everything changed so quickly. One second Rhode was staring at her oncoming death at the hands of Electra and her harpy daughters and the next her vision flashed gold before suddenly she wasn't just outside Hogsmeade about to be squished by a boulder, but instead lying on a soft bed inside some underwater palace.

_Where am I?_ Rhode managed to think as she struggled to push her tired, injured body into a sitting position before the worried face of her father, Poseidon, filled her vision.

"Rest Rhode," the god of the seas told her soothingly and gently pushed her back into a lying position. "You're safe here in Atlantis."

"I'm in Atlantis!?" Rhode cried out in alarm, her mind racing as to how this would piss Zeus off even more and push him to try even harder to have her killed.

"Hush Rhode," the comforting voice of her stepmother Amphitrite said as she pushed her father aside and filled her vision. "Sleep and do not worry about dealing with Lord Zeus. Your father and I will not let him or anyone for that matter harm you."

"But-"

Amphitrite did not let Rhode continue arguing but instead began to sing a lullaby. She must have laced her voice with some kind of magic because despite Rhode's best efforts, as the song continued she felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier. As such by the end of the first verse, the daughter of the seas had drifted off into the realm of Lord Morpheus.

It felt like the darkness was drowning her, yet she felt… safe.

* * *

A restful sleep that left her body free of all the aches and pains that her fight with Electra had left her with later, Rhode blinked her eyes open to see herself lying back on a very elaborate four poster bed in an unfamiliar luxurious bedroom.

"Ah. Rhode, you're awake?" Dad's relieved voice said from her side and Rhode turned to look at him where he was sitting in a chair by her bedside.

"Dad?" The brunette asked, confused and worried about her situation. "What's going on? Where am I? Am I really in Atlantis like you said earlier?"

"Yes dear. There were some complications." He said, as he got up to sit on the edge of the bed and took one of Rhode's hands into his own. "My brother seemed to have finally decided to act on his desire to kill you after Thalia's passing."

"I got that from Electra." Rhode said with a frown. "What I don't get though is why now?"

"It actually has to do with a deal that I made with your uncle to protect you." Dad said with a tired sigh. "We agreed that if he killed you, I'd kill Thalia in retaliation."

Horror spiked through Rhode's heart, her face matching her fears as she looked at her sire. "Dad…"

"I wouldn't have, of course. It was a threat to cow Zeus only." Dad said, squeezing Rhode's hand reassuringly. "Killing children is a dreadful thing."

Fisting the sheets laying on her, Rhode searched her father's face. She wasn't fully convinced, but gave a curt nod. "Alright, if you say so."

"So," Dad said, shaking his head and bringing the conversation back to the main topic. "With Thalia out of the picture and you continuing to live, my little brother has been very sore. And we all know how he's a sore loser. And after all these years he has finally gained an excuse to act on his hatred of you."

"Excuse? What excuse?"

"The Master Bolt is missing," Dad said grimly. "And Zeus is accusing me of having someone sneak up to Olympus and steal it during the last Solstice. He-"

"That's absurd. I didn't do it! I was stuck on another continent!" Rhode cried out in alarm.

"You misunderstand my meaning." Dad said, shaking his head. "Zeus isn't saying you stole it personally. He is saying that _I_ am the prime suspect for having arranged its theft, and attacked you, my precious daughter, as an aggressive opening move in his demands for me to return the Master Bolt. But even that is really just his excuse."

"So we have to find the Master Bolt and get it back for him, right?" Rhode frowned, brow knitted in thought. "I'm just trying to imagine who'd be stupid enough to take the Bolt. Once I do, I can go get it and-"

"You're still not getting it Rhode." Poseidon said with a tired sigh. "When it comes to you, the Bolt is merely an excuse. He wants _you_ dead."

"Why!?" Rhode asked with frustration, fists closed tightly.

"Because he blames you for Thalia's fate." Poseidon said with solemnity. "And now that he has a somewhat valid reason, he'll stop at nothing, nothing at all, to see you dead in his own twisted idea of vengeance."

Rhode's eyes widened in shock as the truth finally settled into her mind.

Electra had told her as much, but she hadn't really believed her. After all, the crazy nymph was trying to kill her. Was she supposed to believe every psycho that tried to murder her? But now her Father was confirming it too?

_I have a death sentence over my head._ Rhode realized grimly. _One signed by no less than the King of the gods themselves! I'm doomed..._

"But I did everything I could to save her!" Rhode cried out in denial, her chest tightening in pain. Her eyes stung, but the seawater hid her tears. "I would have died for her."

"And Zeus does not care," her Dad told her bluntly. "For him it is an eye for an eye, circumstances be damned. She died saving you, so it's only right you die too."

Rhode slumped down, taking this in as she clenched her free hand tight enough for her knuckles to turn white. "I, D-Dad. What do we do?"

She hated how weak her voice sounded. So unsure. So lost. This wasn't something she could just Quest away.

"Stay here in Atlantis until it is safe." Dad told her firmly. "I will send agents out to retrieve the Master Bolt and demand your uncle swears on the Styx to not to harm you in exchange for its return."

Rhode just nodded, still too terrified by the predicament she'd found herself in to even think of arguing.

"I know this is against your nature, daughter." Dad said, offering her a reassuring smile and releasing her hand, patted her arm comfortingly as he stood to leave. "But this is what you must do to stay safe."

Rhode just nodded, biting her lips anxiously as she watched her father leave.

He was just reaching the doors when as if on cue, the doors to Rhode's rooms swung open and Amphitrite stepped in with a cadre of nereids trailing behind her carrying arms full of fabric of all kinds.

"Ah! Amphitrite, just on time." Dad greeted his wife with a smile. "I was just leaving. I leave Rhode in your care."

"Leave it to me, husband." Rhode's stepmother said with a smile.

With that Dad departed, leaving Rhode to look warily at her stepmother and her entourage.

"Uh. What's all that?" The demigod asked warily as she eyed the many, many bolts of fabric that the nymphs were carrying, their ends floating in the water.

"Fabric for your new wardrobe, Rhode." Amphitrite told her sweetly. "One fit for a Princess of Atlantis."

Rhode swallowed nervously at the palpable excitement the other women in the room radiated.

_I'm about to become a dress up doll, aren't I?_ The daughter of Poseidon realized as her stepmother enthusiastically pulled her off the bed and the work of preparing her new wardrobe began.

* * *

After hours of fittings and being dressed in a surprisingly comfortable dress that Amphitrite had told her was called a riding habit, Rhode was finally left to her own devices. The dress was her favorite of the ready made outfits that her stepmother had on hand for her and so she'd chosen to wear it for the day. She'd preferred to stick to something she was more familiar with, like a t-shirt and shorts but when she'd said so, Amphitrite had just shook her head and told her that dressing like that would shame her Dad in the eyes of the rest of the Atlantean court.

Rhode had boggled at that and her stepmother had explained that like it or not, she was her father's daughter and her appearance reflected on him in the eyes of his subjects. If she walked around in casual clothes at court, she'd give the impression that either Dad couldn't afford to dress her properly or he wasn't able to make her obey proper etiquette, neither of which reflected well on him. Thus Rhode had reluctantly conceded to wearing the clothes Amphitrite had selected for her.

Her stepmother and her nereid attendants had left now though, leaving Rhode with only a pair of nereids that had been assigned to her as her personal handmaidens for the duration of her stay in Atlantis.

"So this can connect to the I.M. network?" Rhode asked one of the two maids skeptically as she eyed the coral framed mirror that set on the vanity of the luxurious rooms that had been assigned to her.

"Yes Lady Rhode. Merely use the switch on the side, toss a Drachma into the glass as an offering and it will function just like a rainbow."

"Thank you." Rhode said as she flipped the switch and tossed a Drachma from the small bowl near the mirror into it.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show Su Li, daughter of Demeter." Rhode prayed as the mirror's surface took on a rainbow hue and shimmered. It took a couple seconds but it soon transformed into the image of her ex-girlfriend.

" _By mother's fields of gold, Rhode, you're okay!"_ The petite Chinese girl cried out, the happiness in her voice easing Rhode's heart, just a little. Considering their last interaction, looking at Su still twisted her insides just as much though. " _And you're wearing a riding habit. What happened?"_

Gulping, the daughter of Poseidon felt tongue tied as she tried to speak but after some effort eventually managed to reply. "Um, got attacked at Hogsmeade. Dad saved me and I'm in Atlantis, I have to dress up as a princess to not embarrass him."

" _Attacked!? Everyone thinks Electra killed you."_ Su said hysterically. " _Are you okay? Did you get healed?"_

"Uh. Yeah? I guess Dad did. I didn't really notice anyone doing it, but I'm fine now so I guess? Plus Atlantis is under the ocean and you know how seawater affects me."

" _Yes, thank goodness for your insane constitution. When will you be coming back?"_

She cringed at the question. "I'm sorta stuck down here since… Zeus wants me dead."

Su winced.

" _Chiron mentioned that._ " Su said with a tired sigh. " _Your Dad is trying to work something out with Lord Zeus?"_

"Yeah," Rhode agreed with a nod as she realized by the lack of mention of the Master Bolt that it was possible Chiron hadn't shared the reason behind the recent blow up. "My Dad is trying to make a deal with him."

Fiddling with the fabric of the skirt of her dress, Rhode spoke up. "Su, a-about what happened with the break up-"

" _Not now,"_ Su said, her eyes dimming. " _We can talk about that after you get home."_

The daughter of the sea felt like her heart plummeted into her stomach at that, but could only nod. "I-I guess so..."

" _We need distance, Rhode."_ Su said with a reassuring smile. " _Time, I mean. Both of us need time to process it before we can tackle that particular hot potato."_

Rhode frowned. "If you're sure."

" _I am,"_ Su said hastily.

"So, um, I know it's kinda inappropriate to ask considering everything but, uh, how is Jack?"

Su closed her eyes and breathed a clearly unhappy sigh before replying in a frosty tone.

" _He's in a coma."_

* * *

"Dad! You've gotta help me! Please!" Rhode shouted desperately as she threw open the doors to her father's office where the Lord of the Seas was speaking with his wife. "I beg you! Please help Jack!"

"No," Poseidon said, his face twisted in a rictus of anger. "I will do nothing to aid the fool whose actions almost got you killed."

Rhode recoiled in shock. Her father _never_ spoke to her like that.

But her shock was quickly replaced with indignation and the waters churned in response to her rising anger. "He's only like this because he tried to protect me from Electra!"

"And Electra was only able to attack you because that idiot brat snuck into Hogwarts in the first place!" He roared in return, the waters stilling around her as he glared at them sternly. The whole thing looking not unlike a parent taking away a toy from a misbehaving child, which in many ways was exactly what it was.

Rhode floundered, trying to retort but feeling tongue tied. All she managed was to sputter angrily as she tried and failed to come up with a reply.

"Husband, let me handle this." Amphitrite said, shooting her husband a stern look. "Rhode, let's continue this discussion back in your rooms."

"But-!"

"That wasn't a request, dear."

Rhode bit her tongue, silencing herself at the look the goddess gave her.

As the goddess left the office, Rhode followed after her. Hands curling as she still felt the waters so close, yet refusing to heed her commands. Her Dad's superior authority of the sea still overriding her own even as they drew distant from the office.

* * *

The walk back was a quiet affair. Whatever Amphitrite had to say, she apparently wasn't willing to say it until they were in the privacy of Rhode's chambers.

"Have a seat," Amphitrite ordered as they entered Rhode's rooms and they walked into the sitting room.

"Now Rhode, there are some serious things we need to discuss." The goddess with ornaments shaped like little horns similar to crab claws in her hair said smoothly as she gracefully took a seat whilst Rhode angrily did the same.

"What exactly?" The demigod asked warily.

"I will be blunt, dear." The Queen of the Sea said looking at Rhode sternly. "We _cannot_ help the son of Khione. Not without painting a target on his back and potentially earning him Lord Zeus' ire. Considering the warpath he is on at the moment, that is unwise."

"So helping him will make Zeus go after him?" Rhode asked with a frown and Amphitrite nodded. "That's unfair."

"The world is not fair." Amphitrite told her with a sad smile.

"I know, but accepting that is _hard_."

Amphitrite nodded.

"On another note, I would like to speak to you about your _boyfriend_." The daughter of Nereus said, spitting out the last word with disgust.

That sinking feeling settled upon her once more, "Alright. What's wrong?"

"As I was before, let me be blunt." Amphitrite said, looking at Rhode pointedly. "You are clearly not ready to be in _any_ relationships."

The demigoddess made to speak, but the goddess cut her off swiftly.

"I do not say this without evidence. Just look at how you managed things with not only the boy but also with the daughter of Demeter. Dear, your relationship with that boy has been nothing but unhealthy since he went on that quest and found the truth of his origins. And the less said of how you treated that poor girl, the better."

"I-" Rhode tried to say something, but found herself unable to formulate a proper reply because as much as she hated to admit it… Amphitrite was right.

"I speak out of worry, not spite." The goddess continued when it was clear that Rhode could not say anything. "And guilt."

"Guilt?" Rhode asked, blinking in confusion.

"Your issues were partly my fault. I after all was the one who engineered the Seashell Incident and it is clear that its impact has become a lot greater than I ever intended. My only consolation is that said impact hasn't evolved into a new divine Fatal Flaw for you."

"What does my relationship problems have to do with the Seashell Incident?"

"Because some people used the magic Nemesis worked during the Incident to put some kind of curse on you."

"What do you mean? What Nemesis did wasn't enough? Others hijacked it or something?"

"It wouldn't be the first time other divines did something like this." Amphitrite nodded sadly. "Despite his more mellow nature, my Husband still has many enemies. What better way to attack him than through those he cares for but are less able to defend themselves like yourself?"

"So what? I'm a hindrance now?" Rhode asked with thinly veiled frustration. "How much of a bigger target is on me with that?"

Amphitrite sighed, it sounded like water going down a drain.

"We cannot be certain I'm afraid, but my Husband and I have taken a firm stand against such behavior so we can only hope that in the future others won't choose to do the same. I'm afraid that is all that we can do."

Rhode nodded. At least her Dad was trying to help, even if it looked like he couldn't just fix it like she hoped.

"Okay, so what kinda curse am I under? Lay it on me." She braced herself. There were a lot of fucked up curses out there, she could only pray the ones she'd been afflicted with were mild in nature.

"I wish I could," Amphitrite said with a shake of her head. "The curse is a muddled mess that seems to negatively influence your love life and which I suspect is what's fueling your obsession with Jack."

"So Eros or Aphrodite is behind this?"

"Perhaps," Amphitrite said with a considering nod. "But even if it is one of them, you mustn't pick a fight with them or they will just curse you even more badly."

Rhode nodded. Yeah, if her messed up love life was really caused by a curse then making it worse was something that she really didn't want. It was enough of a disaster as is!

"Thankfully," Amphitrite continued. "It seems like the curse isn't a full blown compulsion and is relatively weak so with some counselling you should be able to overcome it, especially since you're now aware of it."

"Counselling!?"

Amphitrite shot her a glare and Rhode flinched.

"Uh, okay." Rhode said, looking away cowed. "I can try, I guess."

"I want a promise from you, Rhode." The Queen of the Seas demanded. "Not a Stygian Oath, but still a serious promise on your part that you will not date till your therapist, whoever that may be, says you are ready for it."

Rhode wanted to disagree but she was certain that her stepmother was not going to back down so with a sigh she conceded.

"Alright, I promise." Rhode said with a resigned sigh. "But I have a question."

"What is it?" Amphitrite said, her face softening as she smiled.

"I just don't get why you're so concerned about me. I mean, you never really told me why? I was expecting the Hera treatment to some degree for as long as I've known about who dad was. Or at least indifference."

"You are a daughter of the House of Atlantis," the Queen of the Seas told her with an amused grin. "As its matriarch it is my duty to see to your wellbeing. Besides, the Seashell Incident was mostly due to my meddling. So I doubly feel responsible for your wellbeing."

_I guess that makes sense._

Rhode sat back into her chair as she spoke up in an exasperated tone. "I just don't see why the gods would care about my love life?! Is it really that fascinating? Plus it feels creepy as hell."

"You would be surprised, Rhode. I mean, just look at what my Husband and Aphrodite did to poor Pasiphaë because of her husband's actions. Many gods aren't above being ruthlessly petty, my dear." Amphitrite said with an amused giggle. "Besides, many gods would not be above something as petty as that to get back at your father. Or perhaps you yourself. Or simply use your love life for their own ends. Then there's the simple voyeurs. Until we know more, we simply cannot be sure. _This_ is another reason why you must refrain from dating. We need to know what is affecting you and how before you can even consider it."

* * *

That night, as Rhode was coming down for a private dinner with her Father and her stepmother, she was just about to reach the dining room when arguing voices reached her ears.

"Everything that is happening to Rhode is your fault, Husband." Amphitrite said accusingly. "All of Rhode's curses are because you didn't bring her down to Atlantis and raise her properly as part of the family. If you'd just done that we'd have been able to smooth over her relations with the other gods ages ago or at least protect her from their meddling."

"Or it would've led to war with Zeus," Dad countered tiredly. "And did you forget that it was _your_ attempt at meddling with Rhode's Fatal Flaw that gave the other gods the opening to mess with her in the first place?"

"I wouldn't have needed to do that if we raised her to handle her Flaw from childhood! And about war with Zeus? Isn't that what we're headed for right now anyway?"

"I suppose." Dad allowed. "But we cannot absolve Rhode of fault either. It was her own choice to reject people like Black who just wanted to help her open up and stay grounded."

"Though the Black mortal was far too much of a mess." Amphitrite said with a thoughtful hum. "His mind is fractured. I wouldn't feel comfortable with him watching over her until he received help."

"The Granger girl then, or Snape, or anyone of the many others that reached out to her. Each had their flaws yes, but who doesn't. It was Rhode who ultimately decided to shut them out."

_Hey! I opened up to Snape eventually. And besides what's wrong with choosing who I want to be friends with?_ Rhode thought defensively.

"I suppose you are correct about that," Amphitrite allowed. "If she had accepted those people or listened to the friends she did have, then she wouldn't have made such bad choices like choosing the son of Khione as a boyfriend in the first place. Yes, Eros and Lesbos are manipulating her love life and would have complicated it no matter what but choosing that boy just made it worse. And it was entirely her own choice."

_Eros and Lesbos are messing with me?_ She thought to herself indignantly. _What the hell did I do to them to have them get on my case?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!
> 
> It's here, it's back! Tell your friends! The third installment of Rhode's story is here and whoo boy, is she taking some lumps. And getting some dresses! With a side of handmaidens.
> 
> Nameless: Well, she is a Princess of Atlantis. She has to play the part.
> 
> Rhode has her own share of issues like our other heroines, but unlike them, she never got any direct help with them before they could take hold firmly. Just as the title 'Tempering', this is the point where Rhode starts her maturing both in mind and body.
> 
> Nameless: Some might be wondering why Rhode managed to sneak up on Poseidon and Amphitrite's argument. The truth is that she didn't. They are gods after all. They were just being sneaky and let her hear some painful truths that confronting her directly with would make her defensive and unwilling to listen. Not that doing things this way produced the outcome they wanted. It did avoid a fight that might've alienated Rhode, so there's that.
> 
> You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!


	2. Introduction to Atlantis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: Symphony of Tempering**

**Chapter Two: Introduction to Atlantis**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Rhode was having breakfast with her father and her stepmother when the doors to the dining room were suddenly slammed open.

"Where is she?" Triton demanded loudly as he swam in radiating impatient excitement.

He was dressed in ornate armor, which made sense as according to what Rhode knew Triton had been out mobilizing their father's armies for the potential war that was brewing between their family and Zeus.

"Hello son. Welcome ba-" Father tried to say in greeting but Triton paid him no mind. Instead, he quickly zeroed in on Rhode and literally teleported to her side.

"Little sister, are you alright? Have the wounds from your fight with Electra been healed?" Her elder brother asked in quick succession as he took her hands and looked her over worriedly. "Do I have to go hunt that nymph down and introduce her to my trident?"

Rhode just blinked in shocked confusion. Not only because she was struggling to catch what the god was saying with how fast he was talking but also because she was confused by the sheer concern that he radiated. Sure, she knew her divine family cared about her wellbeing more than most gods did for their demigod relatives, but she never imagined it was to this extent.

"Triton," Amphitrite barked sternly. "Slow down. Can't you see you're startling your sister?"

"Oh," the god of navies said, looking chastised. "Sorry, Rhode. I was just worried."

"It's, um, okay. I get it." Rhode reassured her brother. "And I'm fine. All healed up. No need to go after Electra either. We don't need to escalate things into a war if we can help it."

Triton pouted at the last bit. "You are too merciful, but I understand where you are coming from. Though, if there is a war-"

"Then, son, you will have to wait in line." Dad said, shooting his son and heir a serious look. "I get first crack at Electra."

"Just leave something for me to smack around afterwards and we have a deal." Triton shot back with a grin.

Rhode felt heartened by the two gods' very serious declaration of intent to avenge her even as her stepmother rolled her eyes. Though since she didn't say anything the demigod imagined she agreed with the sentiment behind them even if not what they were saying.

Rhode was still getting over her brother's concern for her when said god turned to her once more.

"Rhode, does your wardrobe need updating?"

"I have handled that," Amphitrite said, chuckling with amusement at the pout her statement engendered from her son.

"Then has a welcome ball been organized for Rhode?"

"It's tomorrow night." Dad said, surprising Rhode who was hearing this for the first time. "We were waiting for some proper formalwear to be made ready for her."

If possible Triton's pout grew even more pronounced.

"Then… Ah! I know!" He declared, buoyed by whatever idea had struck him. "Why don't I take you out on a tour of our domains? I need to do a tour of them anyways as part of our preparedness review. Taking you along to see the sights would be killing two birds with one stone as the land dwellers say. What do you think sister?"

"Uh, I'm okay with that. Dad? Amphitrite?" Rhode asked, turning to her father and stepmother for their approval.

"You will have to keep a close eye on her, Triton, but you have my approval." Dad said easily enough.

"Yes," Amphitrite added. "An assassin already attacked her once where she should have been safe. We cannot let that happen a second time."

"Do not worry, Father, Mother." Triton assured his parents. "I will keep my little sister safe. I swear it."

Rhode's heart swelled at her brother's words.

* * *

In the afternoon later the next day, Rhode was talking to Luke and Annabeth over I.M. in her room. She had already caught them up on being in Atlantis etc. long ago. They weren't happy she was stuck in Atlantis but understood the necessity of it and hoped she could return to Camp soon, so right now she's just catching them up on the upcoming ball.

" _All this getting you to pretend you're some kind of princess is bullshit, Rhode."_ Luke said with an annoyed shake of head. " _I don't know why you're putting up with it."_

"You do realize that I kinda am." Rhode reminded him.

" _She is Lord Poseidon's daughter."_ Annabeth added. " _And he_ is _the King of Atlantis, so she_ is _a princess in a way."_

" _Well, she shouldn't be forced to act like one if she doesn't want to."_ Luke declared with a roll of his eyes. " _She's only doing it because Poseidon and Amphitrite are forcing her to."_

"That's not the case at all." Rhode retorted with a frown. "Amphitrite explained why it would be a good thing but it was _my_ decision to play along to not embarrass my family. I'm just helping them out while I'm here. Sure, it's kind of weird, but nothing I can't manage. Heck, it's even a little nice."

" _Is that why you are always wearing those fancy dresses nowadays, Rhode?"_ Annabeth teased. " _You're a regular reenactor now, dressing up in period dresses everyday."_

"Hey, I make this corset look good!" Rhode mock raged with a small snort as she ran her hands over the corseted bodice of the dress she was wearing. "But to be honest… I actually do like dressing up like this. Not saying I'll dress up like this all the time when I get back. But sometimes? I think I'd like to."

" _Ethan and Emily will love to hear that,"_ Annabeth said with a smile. " _But whatever the case, so long as you're happy. I'm happy for you too."_

"Thanks Bethy."

" _So~ Any other nice dresses you've got in your new wardrobe that you haven't shown me yet?"_ Annabeth asked, a sparkle in her eyes. " _I want to see!"_

"I think I saw one dress that was made out of seaweed! It's hilarious, but apparently it's highly fashionable down here."

" _Really!? I've got to see it!"_

"Sure, Estella- Oh, you've brought it over already. Thank you!" Rhode said, as the aforementioned Nereid handmaiden held up the aforementioned dress in front of the I.M. mirror so Annabeth could see it clearly.

" _And you have handmaidens? You really are a princess now."_ Rhode actually blushed at this, but thankfully Bethy didn't comment and instead turned her attention to the dress. " _And the dress? It looks actually nice, huh. Go figure. Guess with someone like Lady Amphitrite helping you pick it out, you couldn't go wrong."_

"I know right? Anyways, there are a couple more nice ones I think you'd like to see."

" _Really?"_

"Yup," Rhode said with a mischievous grin as the discussion devolved into a chat between herself and Bethy about her new clothes.

Luke didn't add anything further to the discussion, just sat there looking pissed. Rhode didn't really know why. What got him so riled up? Was it because they had been talking about fashion and it was too girly for him? Surely not, right?

"Hey Luke," Rhode said, hoping to pull her friend back into the conversation. "What's been happening in Camp lately?"

" _Not much since you checked in with Li yesterday,"_ Luke said with a disinterested shrug.

" _That's not true,"_ Annabeth said with an raised eyebrow. " _Chiron left Camp last night. Something about a new demigod that Grover found. Apparently he claims the kid is 'powerful' and he wanted a second opinion."_

Luke had an odd look at the mention of how the kid was powerful. Rhode would almost consider it covetous. Like he somehow wanted the kid's power for himself.

 _Surely, he can't be thinking that._ Rhode thought as she shook her head. _I must just be imagining things._

"Well, I hope Grover has better luck this time. It's his last chance after going through training again, right? If he fails this time, he won't get another chance to get his Searcher's License, right?"

Luke and Bethy agreed with a shared nod.

"Apologies, my lady." Thekla, her other Nereid handmaiden, cut in. "But we need to start getting ready for the ball soon."

"That time already? Man, it flies." Rhode said with a sigh before she turned back to her friends. "Alright guys. I love you. Hopefully this whole thing blows over soon and we can go back to how things were. Tell Su and Lee I love them too and I'll catch up with them later. And help me drop by the infirmary to check on Jack too if you can find the time."

" _We will,"_ Bethy promises whilst Luke just gave a half-hearted shrug.

Rhode frowned at Luke's response, but guessed she couldn't get more out of him.

"Bye guys, Rhode out!" With that the daughter of Poseidon deactivated the I.M.

* * *

Rhode was dressed in a dark blue floral print, beaded dress made of tulle and satin and felt slightly uncomfortable.

She had been wearing a lot of dresses lately to fit in as the _princess_ of the House of Atlantis that she was and she was somewhat used to them. They were a lot more feminine than she was used to sure, but those dresses and what she was wearing today were completely different. The stuff she had been wearing day to day since arriving in Atlantis at least covered everything or almost so and so made her feel safe. If she was to be put on display like a princess, she at least wanted that little bit of comfort at least. But the dress that Amphitrite had got her to wear tonight exposed her shoulders and the v-neck cut of its neckline showcased her bosom in a way that made her just a touch uncomfortable.

Now, don't get her wrong, she wasn't adverse to attention. Nor was it new to her. She'd had plenty of admirers since she started, ahem, growing into her figure but that was when she wasn't openly putting on a show for onlookers and could ignore them. But as a princess, like she said, she just couldn't do that. She had to give a good impression, in every way possible, so as to avoid embarrassing her family. Even if doing so made Rhode hyper aware of all the looks from the members of her Dad's court who were looking at her. Some of them, more than she would like to admit even, doing so like a slice of meat they'd like to devour. Some even literally.

"Relax, my lady." Estella whispered reassuringly into her ear as the three of them lurked in a corner of the ballroom where they had retreated to as soon as it was polite to do so.

Strictly speaking it wasn't exactly polite for the ball's guest of honour to hide away like this. But Amphitrite and Triton had assured her that it was fine to take a break after the introductions were done and had even escorted her to this very corner, so she supposed it was alright. If she was away too long, she was sure one of them would come fetch her.

"I'll try Estella," Rhode told the nymph with a grateful smile.

Both her handmaidens offered her reassuring smiles in reply and Rhode felt immensely grateful for their support.

Suddenly there was a burst of light accompanying an incoming teleportation and Rhode turned towards its source with a frown.

"I thought all the expected guests had already arrived?" Rhode asked as she swam/walked towards the new arrival.

"They have," Thekla said whilst exchanging a confused look with Estella.

They were just through the crowd and caught a glimpse of the unexpected guest when both of Rhode's handmaidens gasped at the sight of the woman that stood before Triton. Her hair was as dark as the abyss of the sea, her eyes a haunting blue that seemed to pierce the deepest of boundaries with a mere glance. Coral decorated her flowing black dress like little colored stars and she further accessorized her look by wearing a fishing net for a shawl.

_She's got to be a goddess. But who though? And why would her showing up cause such a reaction from Estella and Thekla?_

"Lady Despoina?" Estella said, blinking in confusion. "Why is she here? She never attends any events down here in Atlantis."

"Lady Despoina?" Rhode asked as she tried to place the name. "Isn't she the goddess of mystery? Dad's daughter with Aunt Demeter?"

"Yes, my lady." Thekla confirmed just as the goddess in question turned away from exchanging what looked like heated words with Triton and caught a glimpse of Rhode.

The look lasted only a few seconds, but somehow Rhode felt like Despoina had managed to see down to the darkest depths of her being with just that one brief glance.

It might have been the case too, as the goddess quickly looked away and with a victorious smirk she teleported away.

"Uh, what just happened?" Rhode said, giving voice to the confusion that permeated the entire ballroom.

"I do not know, Rhode," Amphitrite said as she drifted over, a frown on her face. "But I fear it is nothing good."

"Yes," Triton said in agreement as he too began making a beeline towards Rhode. "Nothing ever good comes with a visit from Despoina."

"You only say that son because Despoina won Eurotas' affections where you failed." Dad said with a laugh and a dismissive shake of his head as he too came over.

"And _my_ concerns husband?" Amphitrite asked, with an arched eyebrow. "How are you going to dismiss _them_?"

Dad rolled his eyes.

"You're letting your feelings for Despoina cloud your judgement Amphitrite," Dad told her. "Everyone knows you don't like her."

Both Triton and Amphitrite frowned at Dad's dismissive attitude and Rhode was inclined to agree. While she wasn't sure Despoina meant her harm, Rhode couldn't shake the feeling that the goddess was up to something.

"Now enough of this foolishness," Dad said with a tone of mild rebuke. "This is a ball. Go mingle and enjoy yourselves."

"Yes Dad," Rhode said, even as it was the last thing she wanted to do.

Even as she said she'd go mingle, Rhode didn't know the first thing on how exactly she was supposed to do that. Thankfully, Estella and Thekla were there to guide her and with their help she made a circuit of the room and did her best to make herself look open to conversation.

Many approached her but generally did not make much of an impression on her. The nereids and various other daimons of the court all acted overawed in her presence. None of the gods present came over, seemingly content to just observe her from a distance.

_They probably think interacting with a demigod is below them or something._

"It is more accurate to say my peers fear interacting with you and incurring Lord Poseidon's wrath." A handsome youth said as he came over.

"Greetings, Lord Palaemon." Rhode said with a curtsy, remembering the god's name from the formal introductions at the start of the ball. "Did you read my mind?"

"No, that would be rude." The Protector of sailors said with a grin that had most of the nereids, fortunately excluding Estella and Thekla, around them swooning. "But it was not hard to deduce based on your expression, Lady Rhode. It is a common misunderstanding demigods, especially those of the Big Three or the Olympians, make about us gods. That we universally look down upon half-bloods."

"My apologies, Lord Palaemon, it seems I have misjudged you and the other gods." Rhode said with an apologetic bow. All whilst thanking Lady Sophrosyne that she was able to manage any reply besides swooning.

Divinity really was unfair. Seriously, how could someone be so handsome? Rhode blamed her hormones. Her now highly questionable hormones.

"No offense taken. Like I said it is a common misconception to make. After all, your belief is not entirely untrue. However, it is often tempered and mixed with fear of a demigod's divine parent. It is not uncommon for such parents to take serious offense and exact retribution should they perceive a minor god has mistreated one of their children in any way."

"I see," Rhode nodded, feeling enlightened. "Though might I presume that you did not come over to teach me this, Lord Palaemon?"

"Oh, yes. When I heard about the vaulted daughter of our great Lord Poseidon had finally arrived here in Atlantis? I told myself I just had to see her for myself. My dear Princess Rhode, I know we have already exchanged introductions but let me do so again. I am Palaemon, god of sharks, harbors and sailors. I am honored to meet you."

Rhode felt he was laying it on thick, but then again in a divine court, these kinds of things were normal right? She nodded and offered her hand, which he readily took.

"Hello Lord Palaemon, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Rhode curtsied with one hand as the god kissed her offered hand, his lips lingering a bit longer then she liked.

Pulling her hand away as gracefully as she could manage, Rhode took a step away from the shark god. It was a clear sign that she wanted to end the conversation but if the god perceived it, he chose not to acknowledge it.

"I would like to be friends with you, Princess, if it were possible." He said, offering her his supernaturally perfect smile once more.

"I would like that," Rhode said politely as she took another step away from Palaemon, even as he took one himself to close the distance.

 _Okay. This is officially crossing over into the uncomfortable category._ Rhode concluded. _Uh! I dunno if anyone can hear me, but Dad, Amphitrite, Triton? Anyone? A little help?_

"Truly?" Palaemon said, his smile growing even more broad. "I am honoured. When is the next time that you are available my lady? I would very much like to show you my Megalodon."

 _Is he being literal or is that a metaphor?_ Rhode thought even as she suppressed a shudder. Either way she wanted no part in what Palaemon was offering.

"Palaemon! Ease off my sister." Triton said with a smile as he appeared out of nowhere and put an arm around the lower ranked god. "You're being too forward and making her uncomfortable."

"I was only wishing to show our Princess a proper tour of Atlantis. Nothing sinister, Lord Triton."

"Well too bad, Palaemon, because I've got that problem situated." Triton said, the smile that Rhode realized was forced never leaving his face. "It's my way of spoiling my sister. Father and Mother covered everything else."

"Is that so?" Palaemon said with a sigh. "That is disappointing. I had hoped to get to know Lady Rhode a little better."

"Well… Maybe you can help me on the tour of the sights? Join us for a bit even?" Triton suggested with just a tinge of frustration. "Tell you what! Let's go over there and discuss the details. We can give Rhode a breather in the meantime and surprise her with what we come up with. That sound good?"

"It sounds like a brilliant idea. After you, Lord Triton."

Rhode sent her divine brother a mental thumbs-up.

"Let us not let Lord Triton's sacrifice be in vain shall we?" A familiar voice said as Thetis of all people suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hooking an arm around one of Rhode's pulled her away. "He can't stand Lord Palaemon, so being so nice to him must be torturous for him."

Rhode winced and made a mental note to do something nice to repay her brother later. Now though, she had something just as, if not more, important to do. But first there was a minor mystery she had to figure out.

"Lady Thetis-"

"Just Thetis will do, _Princess_." Thetis said cutting her off, teasingly using Rhode's title as a mild rebuke as they stopped a safe distance away from the two gods.

"Thetis then," Rhode acknowledged with a nod as Thetis let her arm go. "What are you doing here? I didn't see you at the formal introductions."

"I wasn't one of the main guests," Thetis told her with an amused smile. "I am after all despite my fame, only a Nereid. I was not included in those you exchanged formal introductions at the start of the ball."

"Oh," Rhode said, blushing as she realized just how uninformed she was about court etiquette. Surely, knowing this was part of the basics.

"Don't worry about it, child." Thetis reassured her. "You will learn what you need to and Estella and Thekla will be there to assist you as you do."

"It is our honour to do so, sister." Rhode's two Nereid handmaidens said with a nod to their much more famous sister.

 _Well, I guess that's the mystery solved._ Rhode thought even as she offered her handmaidens grateful smiles. _Now comes the hard part._

"Uh, Thetis, there is something I need to give you."

"I have an idea of what you have in mind." Thetis said with a sombre expression. "It is my son's shield?"

"Yes," Rhode said with a grave look of her own as she turned to Estella, who presented the broken remains of the Shield of Achilles to the legendary warrior's mother.

Rhode had known that it was possible that Thetis would attend the ball and had made sure to have the remains of the Shield on hand for just the occasion, even going so far as to have contacted Su back in Camp via I.M. beforehand and had her ship it to her by Hermes Express.

Thetis' breath hitched in dismay as she looked at the wreck of her son's shield.

"I'm glad to have it back," Thetis admitted as she took the wreck back with shaking hands.

"I am so sorry." Rhode said, feeling saddened as if she had failed the Nereid in a way.

"No, no, it's not your fault." Thetis said with a shake of her head as she held the Shield to her chest. "I will have it repaired and returned to you as soon as possible."

Rhode didn't know if that was what she wanted. She knew how important the Shield was to Thetis and she'd already destroyed it once. Could she risk taking it back and putting it in danger of being wrecked again? Sure, it was a powerful defensive artifact but… She already had one of those already in the Pallas Armor didn't she? Did she still need the Shield of Achilles too?

Before she could decide though, Thetis departed cradling the Shield.

"Did you just make Thetis cry?" A burly man of a god said angrily as he stormed up to Rhode a moment after the aforementioned nymph had fled.

"She was crying?" Rhode asked, concerned. A pit forming in her stomach.

"Yes, she was." The god said, radiating anger. "Now tell me what you did, mortal, to bring one of the most kind-hearted women in all the world to tears!"

"I just was returning her son's shield to her, Lord Glaucus." Rhode told the god of fishermen. "It was broken in a battle…"

"Typical," the former mortal spat, sounding disgusted. "I suppose it was broken because of you?"

"Yes, it was. I-"

"And you waited till now to return it? Were you trying to embarrass Thetis in front of the whole Atlantean court?"

"I-"

"Didn't realize that's what you were doing?"

Rhode just kept her mouth shut, trying to keep her temper in check. The god would just talk over her no matter what she tried to say it seemed. Even she could see that he was just attacking her at this point.

"You mortals are all the same. I should know, I was one of you once." The god in the guise of a blue-skinned merman, with copper-green hair and a serpentine fish-tail in place of legs continued with his rant. "You get a smidgen of influence or power and you think you're above everyone. Just like you. Just because you're Lord Poseidon's favorite doesn't give you the right to treat people like Thetis like trash, you hear me?"

"I didn't mean to."

"No, you were just being a spoilt brat." Glaucus told Rhode, his eyes narrowed in loathing. "Just like the rest of you Western kids these days. All of you are 'rebels without a cause' while completely forgetting all the hard work society and your families put into giving you lot the space and freedom to be like that."

 _Why does he sound like one of those stereotypical 'back in my day' types?_ Rhode asked herself, as she settled herself in for a lecture.

"Just look at yourself, _Lady_ Rhode." Glaucus continued, speaking Rhode's title with such disdain that spoke volumes of how little he thought she was worthy of it. "At that magical school of yours, you did things that should have got you expelled and you didn't get _any_ punishment and was sometimes even rewarded. And then in your daily life, you do your best to defy norms just for the sake of it. What good does it do? Does it make you any happier? At whose expense? Your mentors' exasperation and worry?"

The only answer Rhode gave him was silence, her face looking as though it was carved from stone. Though even as she tried her best to ignore the god's rant. There was an uncomfortable feeling in her gut that his criticisms were at least somewhat valid. She _was_ a rebel, but did she have a cause?

"Glaucus, I believe we've heard your thoughts loud and clear." Triton said, swimming over with a small frown on his face. "How deep in your cups are you to make such a spectacle?"

"You know I can hold my alcohol, Lord Triton." The god of fisherman retorted. "But I'll back off. Just wanted to give your sister a reality check is all."

"Of course, but perhaps we should return to the festivities instead of browbeating my half-blood sister with your 'wisdom'?"

"Ain't nothing wise about me." Glaucus said with a laugh as he turned away and began swimming away. "Just an old man being blunt about what he sees is all."

"Thank you for that, Lord Glaucus," Rhode said, offering the retreating god a grateful bow. While she didn't completely agree with him, if at all, his opinion did make her think and reevaluate herself a little. She was grateful for that if nothing else.

"Don't mind old Glaucus too much, Rhode." Triton reassured her once the other god was a good distance away. "He is just bitter because kids these days don't respect the old ways."

"Is that feeling common among gods?" Rhode asked, biting her lower lip worriedly as she felt she already knew the answer and didn't like it.

"It is," Triton admitted with a sigh. "But most say the good outweighs the bad about modernity."

"I see." Rhode said, feeling even more uneasy. "I need to think about this."

"Yes, but later." Triton said with a smile. "For now, you have a ball to enjoy. The dancing is about to begin. I actually came over to invite you to be my partner for the opening dance."

"Shouldn't I as the host have that honor?" Dad said as he appeared out of nowhere to loom over Triton's back.

"I asked first," Triton shot back immediately and the two gods quickly descended into an argument.

"Quick Rhode, while they're distracted." Amphitrite said as she teleported in, caught Rhode's hand and teleported them both directly onto the dance floor.

"That was cheating," Rhode observed with a giggle at her stepmother's little trick.

"Maybe, but all's fair in love and war." The Queen of the Seas replied with a mischievous grin. "Besides, since you're still new to our dances I'd avoid dancing with your father and brother as much as possible. They're horrible dancers and will leave your feet aching if you don't know how to avoid it which with your inexperience-"

"I get it, avoid dancing with Dad and Triton too much or get sore feet tomorrow."

Amphitrite nodded as the music began and she began guiding her carefully through the first steps of the barely familiar dance.

"Isn't this a little weird." Rhode managed to say even as she paid as much attention as she could on keeping up with the steps. "I mean we're both women."

"A mother teaching a daughter how to dance is perfectly acceptable," Amphitrite replied without hesitation, causing a surge of warmth to fill Rhode's breast.

As the night progressed, Rhode found herself enjoying things. The dancing and getting to know new people was surprisingly fun. And whenever things got too much her family or handmaidens would pull her aside so she could take a breather so she was never overwhelmed. All in all, by the end of it the daughter of Poseidon had to admit that maybe these kinds of things weren't so bad.

* * *

As part of the Atlantean court's activities, feasts were a regular thing. Not everyday, but at least once a week there was at least one feast for some reason or the other. At these regular feasts, Rhode tended to keep a low profile. She didn't know anywhere near enough about the court politics to get involved after all, so unless it was a conversation with her family or she was directly spoken to by someone else, she just kept quiet.

It was tough, but it was what Amphitrite recommended and she had come to trust her stepmother's advice. And it was working great. She'd been in Atlantis for almost a month already and she had survived her fair share of feasts and it was fully her intent to do so today as well. She was going to get a chance to spend the day with her Dad tomorrow and she was especially against getting into trouble today.

Unfortunately, Lady Tyche wasn't with her.

"Hey, I just noticed something," an old daimon said. He was a sponge type beast man that looked like a human with a giant glass sponge wrapped around his aged human face like an elaborate collar. "Doesn't Lady Rhode look a bit like Lady Rhea?"

"What nonsense are you spouting, Hexactinellid?" Another daimon, an octopus man that bore a somewhat unsettling resemblance to Cthulu sans the wings shot back. "Is that your age talking? Or are you just drunk?"

"I'll have you know, I've only had thirty six cups tonight!"

"Hmm… Actually, I think Hexactinellid has a point." One of the oldest Nereids said as she looked at Rhode critically.

"Really?" Rhode asked, surprised.

"I must agree," Dad said as he leaned over to give her a closer look. "There _is_ a resemblance. You do have Mother's eyes."

There was a murmur of agreement among the gathered members of the Atlantean court inside the feasting hall.

"Aren't they your eyes?"

"I had to get them from somewhere." Dad smiled with a wink. "Besides I got the rest of my facial features from _him_ , so that dilutes the similarities. Your feminine features on the other hand accentuates it."

"Oh." Rhode said with surprise, her face warming at being compared to her divine grandmother. She was a big deal after all, so it was a pleasant surprise.

"I wonder if that's the only similarity?" Hexactinellid mused. "Tell me, my lady, do you have an appreciation for the arts like Lady Rhea?"

"I do like to draw in my spare time." Rhode lightly confessed.

"You must show us sometime." Amphitrite said with a smile even as Triton nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll be glad to do so." Rhode said with a blush.

* * *

"This is pretty good, Rhode." Poseidon said with a thoughtful hum the next day as they stood in her room, the first stop in the one day her Dad had set aside from the hectic preparations for war to spend with her.

"I just sketch out whatever strikes my fancy. Though I do have to say, I never knew dolphins were so majestic on a pad. I mean, they've always been photogenic for me, but this seems nicer."

"Dolphins always take pride in looking their best, no matter the situation." Dad nodded sagely. "I could tell you a handful of times when a dolphin diplomat dressed in a suit helped smooth over a crisis."

"I have more back at Camp with the rest of my stuff." Rhode said as Dad picked up another of her sketches. "Uh, maybe, I can show them to you another time."

"I would like that." Poseidon said with a smile. "Let us hope that I find the time sometime."

"So how does my work compare to Grandmother?"

"Hm, she's more of a traditionalist. Then again she picked it up after the Titanomachy." Dad said with a nostalgic grin. "There was only what we'd call traditionalist styles back then."

"I guess you're right." Rhode said with a nod. "She into other arts?"

"Oh, _all_ of them." Dad said with a chuckle. "She was very free back then and was exploring her options, falling in love with the arts in the process."

"That's cool." Rhode said with a smile.

"Anything else you want to show me?" Dad said as he put down the sketch that he was looking at.

"Nope," Rhode said with a shake of her head. "That's the last of the ones that I got finished."

"Then let's start the tour of the palace then." Dad said, offering Rhode an arm.

Giggling at her father's antics, Rhode happily slipped an arm into his offered one. "Lead the way, Dad."

* * *

Dad spent the rest of the day showing his palace off to her. She even saw her buddy Chomper doing some courtly business, namely herding some mackerel pilgrims. The shark had not only gotten bigger which only made what he was doing, wrangling a bunch of tiny fishes, look absolutely hilarious.

"You sure it's okay to spend time with me since things have been so busy?" Rhode asked, feeling a touch bad that she could be getting in the way of something.

"It's alright. I needed a break. Besides, Amphitrite has been spending so much time with you, I was starting to feel jealous!" He said with a hearty chuckle and flashed a reassuring smile.

Rhode blushed. She had been spending a lot of time with her stepmother lately. The goddess had taken her all over Atlantis. Mainly to its malls where they'd liberally added to Rhode's wardrobe and jewelry collection, much to the demigod's exasperation. Though she wasn't about to deny her stepmother. She got the feeling the goddess hadn't had a chance to spoil anyone like she was doing to her in a long time and was savoring the chance. Who was Rhode to deny her?

"Well, we can't have that can we?" Rhode said with a smile, even as she blushed. "You getting jealous of your wife, I mean."

"No, we cannot." Dad said with a chuckle.

"So where to now, Dad?"

"I was thinking perhaps the stables? Been a while since I was there, I heard a few new colts were born. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"I think I'll like to too."

* * *

The Atlantean stables were worlds away from the stables of the surface world. It resembled more a coral reef than their terrestrial counterparts with small nooks in between the corals rather than standard stalls and giant clam shells on hinges acting as the stall doors.

"Man, now I wonder how the stable at Camp is." Rhode said as she petted a sleepy little hippocampus colt inside one of those stalls. "Usually during the summer I handle most of the equine lessons and take care of the stable. I wonder who they have covering for me? Plus Flóga must be worrying her big heart out."

"Flóga should be fine, she is a fine mare from what I recall, she'll handle things I'm sure. And having a talent for horses is always a good thing. I swear Chiron nudges most of my children towards the stable just to keep them from misbehaving." Dad snorted as he was inspecting one of the other newborn colts. "Which is quite a sacrifice for him, I suppose. I know how much stables make him nervous."

Rhode laughed at that, feeding a young mare some kelp. "Thanks for confirming that! We always joke about it, but it's good to know we were right on the money."

"Shh, don't mention me when it comes up." Her Dad said with a mischievous grin.

"...Is it wrong to just wish moments like this lasted forever?" Rhode suddenly asked as she stroked the mare.

She knew that right now, she was possibly one of the luckiest half-bloods around. Actually getting to live with your divine parent? How many at Camp wished for a single day of this?

Dad pursed his lips, looking thoughtful while stroking his beard. "Not really. It's times of peace that I think are what we should hope for most. It's such an important thing. I still remember Winston praying to me for such as if it was only a few days ago. Mortal peace is a good thing, divine peace I think is even more so. Hopefully my brother can hold his temper long enough before it escalates further."

"Wasn't Churchill advocating for war?" Rhode asked, blinking in confusion as she recalled her history lessons.

"I didn't say he was unwilling to fight. He was praying for the war to end in victory as quickly as possible. That and as many naval victories as possible too. Triton loved the boy for that." Dad explained with a light laugh as he put the colt back into his pen.

"I think we should make our move." Dad said with a grin for the hippocampi. "The colts and their mother need their rest."

 _Thank you for your consideration, my lord._ The mare said with a respectful bow. _But please take your time. My colts and I are at your service._

Rhode had a soft smile on her face as she looked at the new family. It made her heart feel a little lighter inside.

"It's alright," Rhode told the new mother. "Dad's right. You and your babies need your rest. We'll be going now."

 _Thank you, my lady._ The mare said, bowing to Rhode.

Smiling happily, Rhode turned to leave with Dad following behind her.

* * *

"And this is the palace's alchemical lab," Dad said some time later as they stood outside a large lab where mermen and nereids were busy crafting all kinds of potions.

The idea of potions reminded her of the boy who had drugged her with a love potion during her 5th Year at Hogwarts and how she never found out about what happened to him.

"Hey Dad, random question but what happened to that boy from my fifth year? You know the one who tried to drug me?"

"I remember who you're talking about." Dad said in an angry growl.

Rhode felt like there was an earthquake somewhere going off.

"So, um, what happened to him." The brunette asked, wary of her father's anger. She really saw where she got it from.

"No one will ever find the family's bodies," Dad explained. "Triton turned them into sea monkeys after torturing them for a few days."

"You're kidding?" Rhode asked, horrified. "What did his family do to deserve that?"

"The boy's parents, grandparents and most of his aunts and uncles were in on the plan to potion you." Dad told her, his face twisted into a rictus of anger. "His parents even provided the potion. They aimed to drug you into joining their family. We were fair though and let the innocent go, even used the Mist to wipe their memory of their detention."

"That's, uh, fair." Rhode said lamely.

"Yes, it was." Dad said decisively. "Now then, let's continue the tour shall we?"

"Sure, Dad." Rhode said with a tentative nod, doing her best to shake off the unease of what she'd just learned.

* * *

"There you two are," Amphitrite called out as Rhode and Dad made their way through the palace's central courtyard back from a walk through the gardens.

"Amphitrite," Dad greeted his wife. "You were looking for us?"

"Yes, I was." The Queen of the Seas told them with a smile. "I heard you two were having a tour of the palace but have not made any plans to visit the baths? Shame."

"The baths?" Rhode said with a nervous blush. She had steadfastly been avoiding the baths since arriving in Atlantis. She knew full well that an old school Greek bath, like the one that the palace had, was as much a place to socialize as it was to get cleaned up. Socializing in the nude! Rhode wasn't really comfortable with that and so had avoided that, choosing to use the showers in her rooms instead.

"Yes," Amphitrite said with a nod. "You _must_ have a soak in one of the mineral water pools. Just like with your shower between the different chemical content and magic, it's the same as a terrestrial bath like you might be familiar with. So no worries on that front."

_That wasn't what I was worrying about…_

"You haven't tried them yet?" Dad asked, surprised.

"Uh, no, Dad. Not yet!"

"Then you must." Dad said as he put a hand behind her back and began pushing her in the direction of the baths. "A soak in the baths is truly a fantastic experience, especially after a long day."

"And don't worry about being uncomfortable about having to be naked." Amphitrite said, leaning in to whisper into Rhode's ear. "It'll only be us there. Surely, you're not embarrassed to be naked in front of family."

Rhode blushed. _So she knew my real worries too._

"Uh, yeah." Rhode said with a nod. "Of course, I'm not."

Even if she really was. A little. But it did make things a little better. I mean, they _were_ family. So it was perfectly okay. Right?

"We can have seaweed wraps too." Amphitrite cajoled. "They are great for the skin."

"Dad too?" Rhode asked teasingly, trying to change the topic a little.

"I'll stick to a simple massage but I'll keep you two company as long as you'll have me." Dad offered with a grin.

"You're always welcome, Dad." Rhode told her father as they along with her stepmother continued their way to the baths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!
> 
> Man now this was a fun chapter! So many little things sprinkled on to a whole lot of other things! XD Rhode's been learning a lot so far, but also seemed to be reflecting on others. I don't think she's ever had a moment to just think about these things, mostly she's been in her routine. I think the change of scenery is doing her some good. I personally loved the stable scene and the ball scene.
> 
> Nameless: Reflecting on stuff and changing herself because of that are two different things though. Rhode will walk away from this experience a more mature person sure, but I dunno by how much. She is Stubborn. And yes that capitalization and emphasizing itacilization is necessary. She'll try though and will make at least some progress. It'll be uneven though with her growing in some areas where she is more open, like in dealing with her godly family, especially Amphitrite and Triton, as actual family, but might not change much in other areas like say the romance department. Tough to make any progress there considering the curses pinned on her.
> 
> You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!


	3. Trails in Atlantis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: Symphony of Tempering**

**Chapter Three: Trails in Atlantis**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

A couple weeks after the day Rhode managed to spend with her Dad, Triton was finally ready to leave on his inspection of their family's armies and territories and guided tour of their lands with Rhode. Their first stop was a visit to Camp Fish-Blood, the camp for Mer-Heroes. - Camp Fish-Blood wasn't its proper name, its actual name being a series of sonar pings and hisses but it was the closest English equivalent to it - It was the undersea version of Camp Half-Blood and was located a short distance outside of Atlantis. Unlike Camp Half-Blood it didn't just train the children of the gods however but also those of prominent merpeople and nymphs.

Riding into the camp on the back of a blue whale along with Triton's sizable entourage of assistants and guards, Rhode was granted a view of it from above as their mount dove down towards it.

Camp Fish-Blood was an entire town of Greek style buildings on the seafloor but with the unique Atlantean theme of having roofs tiled with mother-of-pearl, gardens filled with coral and sea anemones and Hippocampi grazing in fields of seaweed. Also like her father's city, it was populated mainly by merfolk and nymphs though unlike the Atlantean cityfolk its inhabitants were of a lot more martially bent with many of them practicing with swords and tridents.

Looking down at all the merpeople training, Rhode couldn't help but be impressed.

They were exceptionally talented with their weapons, especially the tridents.

"They are pretty good aren't they?" Triton said to her, having caught the direction her gaze had taken.

"Yeah." Rhode admitted. "They are really good with their tridents. Better than I am."

"They have been training with it all their lives," the god of the navy said with a chuckle. "No need to be disheartened though. If you ask, I'm sure that they'll be happy to share some tips with you."

"I definitely will if I get the chance." Rhode said with a grin, excited at the prospect. "Really wish I had asked to train with the Black Lake merpeople now. Talk about a missed chance."

"Don't be disheartened." Triton said, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "You might still have a chance to do that."

Rhode offered him a small smile, grateful for his comfort.

"We're here," Triton said as he smiled in reply.

Looking away, Rhode noted that he was right.

Their whale mount had begun circling around inside an empty courtyard surrounded by a large building at the edge of camp, signifying that they'd arrived.

Triton gave Rhode's shoulder another squeeze before turning away to look at their combined entourage.

"Dismount," he ordered.

At his command, the various merfolk, nymphs and daimons that made up their party began swimming off the whale's back. Some carried large trunks full of luggage.

Triton nodded in satisfaction as their followers carried out his order before turning back to Rhode.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her a hand.

Taking his hand and offering him a smile, Rhode allowed her brother to escort her off the back of the whale.

* * *

As Rhode and Triton swam into the building, which the demigod belatedly realized was some kind of transportation depot, they were met by the two Ichthyocentaurs that served as Camp Fish-Blood's trainers who she recognized from the descriptions her brother had provided to her on the ride here.

On the left was Bythos, it's combat trainer. He had green skin and a scraggly brown beard, and long hair that was tied back with a seaweed bandana. A pair of lobster claws stuck up from his head like horns, turning and snapping at random. He had the forelegs of a blue-green horse, like a centaur, but toward the back, his horse body morphed into a long fishy tail about ten feet long, with a rainbow-colored, V-shaped tail fin.

Next to him was his brother Aphros, Camp Fish-Blood's music and poetry teacher. He was larger than his brother and his skin was a bluish color instead of green. He had abs and arms that were so heavily muscled that they would make even world-class bodybuilders envious and a square, brutish head that was crowned by a massive blue-black afro that almost covered his lobster claw horns. Strapped to his back was a large sheathed sword that just added to his intimidating appearance.

_Talk about looks being deceiving. Judging from their appearances you'd think they'd be in charge of the exact opposite things in Camp that they are._ Rhode thought with an amused smile as she and Triton swam over to the two Ichthyocentaurs.

"Lord Triton," the two brothers greeted with a respectful bow.

"None of that, Bythos and Aphros." Triton said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You two trained me. If anyone should be the one addressing the other with respect, it would be me that should be bowing to you."

With that he offered the two sons of Kronos a bow. One that Rhode emulated.

As Triton rose from his bow, Rhode noticed his mouth was twitching slightly as were those of Bythos and Aphros. Suddenly as if in sync the three burst into laughter before exchanging hugs in welcome.

"It is good to see you again, Triton." Bythos said as he embraced his former student.

"I am happy to be here." Triton said as he pulled back.

"Then you should visit us more often." Aphros said as he pulled Triton into his hug.

"I honestly wish I could." Triton said as he patted the buff Ichthyocentaur on the back before pulling back. "But my duties unfortunately don't allow me to do so as much as I'd like."

"That is the burden of leadership," Bythos said with a bitter chuckle.

"Sadly," Triton said with an equally sad laugh of his own.

"Enough talk of that," Aphros said with a shake of his head. "Let's talk about something else. Like this girl. Is she who I think she is?"

Triton put her hands on Rhode's shoulders and pushed her forward.

"Aphros, Bythos, I would like to introduce you to my littlest sister, Rhode Evans." Triton declared proudly.

Rhode blushed at the way Triton addressed her but offered her brother's two mentors another bow in greeting.

"It's an honor to meet you Aphros, Bythos."

"A polite little one isn't she?" Aphros said with a chuckle. "Guess brother Chiron is doing a pretty good job after all if he can manage to teach one of Lord Poseidon's blood her manners."

Rhode blushed as Bythos and even Triton nodded their agreement

"I wonder if that's all he's managed to teach you though, Miss Evans." Bythos said, eyeing her appraisingly. "Hmm… Mind giving us a demonstration of your skill?"

"What do you have in mind?" Rhode asked, cautiously.

"How would you like to spar with the best fighter Camp Fish-Blood has produced this generation?"

A chance to actually spar and not just practice against dummies like she'd been doing the last few weeks cooped up in Father's palace? She understood that her Dad was worried about her after the injuries she sustained in her fight with Electra and requested that she take it easy, so she had obliged. But now that she had a chance to cut loose a little? There was no way Rhode could say no to the offer.

"You're on!" Rhode said with her excitement practically pouring out of her.

* * *

A short while later, Rhode was changing into the complimentary ocean blue thigh length chiton emblazoned with Camp Fish-Blood's name that was the equivalent to Camp Half-Blood's Camp tee inside a changing room inside one of the Mer-Hero training camp's arena complex with some help from Estella and Thekla. Getting out of the dress she'd been wearing in a timely manner without them would have been a pain. They'd assured her that women back in the day managed it just fine and she just needed practice but Rhode was skeptical. It wasn't the only thing that she was feeling skeptical about today.

"So most Campers here at Fish-Blood just wear this?" Rhode asked as she allowed her handmaidens to slip the chiton onto her body.

When she'd first arrived in Atlantis letting them do something as intimate as this would have left her a blushing mess and she'd avoided it for days, but eventually they'd talked her into it by convincing her that it was part of their duties as her handmaidens.

"I mean I'd get it for the merfolk since bottoms would be impossible with their tails but what about the nymphs?" Rhode asked with the same skepticism as she had for what her handmaidens said about getting dressed in what in her mind she'd taken to calling her 'princess dresses'.

"It's true, my lady." Thekla assured her as she helped tighten the fasteners that held the chiton close to Rhode's body. "Chitons have been worn in this way by our people since ancient times."

"Yeah, but surely at least some people would, I dunno, try spicing things up with a pants or two?" Rhode asked with a frown as she stretched a little to test how the chiton fit.

"I'm sure they have," Estella told her. "But mostly they've kept to wearing just the traditional styles. That means usually it's just chitons. With the occasional peplos or himation. I'm sure it offers a better range of motion then pants."

"I guess." Rhode agreed as she finished her stretches, satisfied with the range of motion it offered her.

"Rhode, are you presentable?" Triton asked from the other side of the changing room door.

"Yup," Rhode confirmed. "Come on in."

Triton did as she bid and entered, a wide smile on his face as he eyed her up and down in all her chiton clad glory.

"You look fantastic," Triton declared proudly. "Truly you live up to being the first child of Father's since myself to have worn that."

"Huh?" Rhode blinked in confusion.

"Children of Father are banned from training at Camp Fish-Blood," Triton explained with a sad smile. "I was the only ever exception. As such, none of our brothers and sisters besides ourselves have ever worn one of Camp's ocean blue chitons. That you are is a great honor."

"So I'm being made an exception?" Rhode asked, a little frown marring her face.

"Not quite," Triton said with a shake of her head. "You aren't exactly being trained here at Camp are you? But just getting offered one of Camp's chitons as a gift for visiting is more than any of our other siblings can say they ever achieved."

"So either a loophole or some kind of exchange exhibition match?" The teenager pondered aloud.

Triton hummed. "I suppose that Aphros and Bythos would see that as worth bestowing a chiton on you. Though it could also be that they have chilled out in the couple hundred years since the last time a sibling of ours visited Camp. Either way does it matter? It is still an honor."

Rhode nodded, maybe all that time hanging with Dad's court got her thinking things a touch more politically than usual.

"But enough dallying," Triton said as he switched from thoughtful to excited in an instant. "Time for your match!"

* * *

As Rhode swam into the ring of the arena, she sized up her opponent. He was an incredibly handsome clownfish merboy named Bill that fought with a sword, an uncommon weapon for merpeople who as far as Rhode could tell seemed to mostly favor pole arms.

The moment Rhode entered the ring, Bill surged forward in a phenomenal burst of speed.

Rhode had barely managed to move Spellbound into a block before the merboy had finished closing the distance. Even with her water enhanced senses, Bill was moving so fast that he seemed like an utter blur to her. Her parry of his first swing was thus sloppy at best and while it managed to force him back, it did not create anywhere near the distance she'd have liked.

Her opponent was thus easily able to dart through her guard and slash at her before she could move her trident back into anything resembling a defensive position.

Thankfully Rhode wasn't limited to just her skill with her weapon. Reaching out with her powers she had a wave of water hurtle towards Bill. He evaded the attack but it had served its primary purpose and forced him back.

_Holy Olympus! He's fast._ Rhode thought as she stabbed at Bill with Spellbound only for the merboy to easily dart out of the way, swim behind her and attack her unguarded back.

Rhode reacted by turning her thrust into a spin but again her opponent proved faster than she was and evaded her weapon. But again the daughter of Poseidon called on her powers and turned her spin into the beginnings of a whirlpool

Despite his formidable speed, Bill couldn't escape the suction of the vortex and was sucked in, jostled around at high speed then sent crashing into the ground hard enough to crack the floor.

"Gotcha!" Rhode declared triumphantly as she swam towards Bill who lay on the ground groaning in pain.

"Actually, I think I'm the one who got you." Bill countered as he suddenly stopped faking being in pain and blurred away to appear with his sword pressed against Rhode's neck.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down, Lady Rhode." The merboy said in his quiet voice. "Even when you think you've won. You never know when the tables can be turned against you. Now yield."

"You're the theatrical type aren't you?" Rhode pouted a bit, but smiled with a sigh. "I yield!"

The observing crowds erupted in cheers even as Bythos called the match and declared Bill the winner.

"I gave you a good fight, I hope." The girl said, standing tall. She didn't want to seem too sore over the loss. It was rather humbling to be beaten so swiftly, but it was also a learning experience.

"It was one of the better ones I've had lately." Bill admitted as he removed his sword from Rhode's neck and sheathed it. "You aren't as skilled with your trident as you could be, but your mastery of your powers make up for it. Overall, you are quite a formidable opponent. It is why I didn't want to drag this fight out. If I did, it would've been likely that you would have overpowered me."

That soothed her ego a touch. Still, she nodded and swam a few feet away from Bill before turning around to face him.

"Congratulations on your win," she said whilst offering him her hand.

"Thank you, my lady." He said as he gripped it tightly as befitting a warrior.

They shook their clasped hands, causing the crowd behind them to erupt into a round of cheers for both of them.

* * *

After the spar, Rhode had taken a quick shower and changed into a fresh dress. Estella and Thekla insisted that she couldn't wear the same one from earlier. It was thus a little over thirty minutes later that she, Triton, and their entourage finally left the arena. Rhode was thus surprised to find Bill was also just now leaving, though that probably had to do with the swarm by his admirers that had waylaid him.

"My isn't someone popular," Triton noted with an amused chuckle as they watched the poor merboy struggle his way through the crowd of his fans.

"What's up with that?" Rhode asked, curiously. "I get that he'd be popular with how handsome and strong he is, but that over there is a little overboard isn't it?"

"Not if you think about it." Triton said with a shake of his head. "He is a _clownfish_ merperson."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means, sister, that Bill has sequential hermaphroditism like a regular clownfish. Meaning that while he is a boy now, he'll be a woman by the time he's an adult."

"Really?" Rhode said, both flustered yet fascinated by this revelation.

"Indeed," Triton nodded before continuing. "That means that all those admirers are split into two very different groups. The girls want to have Bill's children _now_ while he's still a boy while the boys want to get close to him now so that when he becomes a woman, she'll be the mother to their children. Or in other words, he has double the admirers. Hence the throng over there."

"Is this normal?"

"For as talented a clownfish merperson as Bill? Certainly." Triton said with a smile. "Same for any other of those merpeople who have sequential hermaphroditism, though those are pretty rare so I wouldn't call it common."

"As fascinating as the intricacies of Bill's love life must be," Bythos said as he and Aphros swam over. "We would like to have a word with you, Lady Rhode. That is if you'd be so kind."

"Of course," Rhode said immediately, knowing from her earlier discussion with Triton how much of an honor it was for a child of Poseidon to get the attention of the trainers of Camp Fish-Blood. "Now?"

"If you're available." Aphros said with a kind smile.

Rhode looked to Triton. He was the one in charge of their trip itinerary after all. He promptly gave her a nod in return.

"Lead the way," Rhode said as she turned back to the Ichthyocentaurs.

* * *

The brothers led her to what appeared to be their office inside Camp Fish-Blood's equivalent of the Big House, a modest classical Greek villa. The office was surprisingly cluttered. Considering the Ichthyocentaurs were Chiron's brothers and did similar jobs, Rhode would have thought they'd have been like the Trainer of Heroes and maintained a perfectly ordered office.

_Guess they're more different than just being part fish._ Rhode thought as Aphros and Bythos gestured for her to take a seat in front of their twin side by side desks that dominated one whole side of the office.

"So what would you two would like to talk about?" Rhode asked once the two trainers of Camp Fish-Blood finished taking their own seats.

"Just wanted to offer you some critique of your performance during your match with Bill just now," Bythos said as Aphros nodded.

"Okay," Rhode nodded, more than happy to hear whatever suggestions others offered to her on how she could improve herself.

"I think the most obvious, was what Bill told you at the end of the match about not counting your eggs before they hatch." Aphros offered. "But I have to ask, you're a witch aren't you?"

Rhode nodded.

"Then why didn't you use any magic?" Bythos asked with a frown.

"Uh, I wanted a more honest bout." Rhode answered weakly, unwilling to admit that using magic never even occurred to her.

"Really?" Aphros asked skeptically. "Any other reasons?"

"It didn't occur to me," Rhode confessed with a sigh.

"Why ever not?" Bythos asked, dumbfounded. "Magic is one of the most powerful, most versatile tools around. Wouldn't it be one of the, if not the, first thing that you'd call on in a fight?"

"I don't use magic much," Rhode said, feeling wary at the increasingly disapproving looks the two Ichthyocentaurs were shooting her.

"You let such a useful tool rust away?" Bythos asked, flabbergasted. "Are you a fool!?"

"Brother!" Aphros chided.

Rhode meanwhile winced. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry? If one day when you are forced into a corner and magic would've saved you, you'll be sorry alright when you won't know how to use it." Bythos told her darkly.

Aphros sighed in frustration at the aggressive tone that his brother had taken and instead addressed Rhode.

"Lady Rhode, would you be willing to fix this hole in your training?"

_If it gets me out of this office, I'll agree to almost anything._ The daughter of Poseidon thought and gave a nod.

"Good," Bythos declared with a nod. "Then I'll be sending you a training regimen that will rectify this glaring weakness of yours. I want you to follow that."

"I will," Rhode agreed.

"Don't think you can just say that either," Bythos continued. "I'll send a copy to Chiron too. So he'll make sure you follow it."

"Thank you, like I said, I will." Rhode said, gulping nervously. "So, um, can I go?"

"Yeah, we're done here." Bythos said with a glare.

"Please forgive my brother, Lady Rhode." Aphros said with a sigh. "Thank you for visiting Camp Fish-Blood."

"Thank you for having me," Rhode replied, sincerely. "I'm glad to have had the chance. I hope that you two will continue to make more amazing Mer-Heroes like Bill."

Aphros smiled and even Bythos' dark look softened as Rhode stood and offered the two Ichthyocentaurs a bow before departing the office.

* * *

"Are Aphros and Bythos always so intense?" Rhode asked Triton as their entourage made their way towards their next stop on their tour later their afternoon.

"When they want to impart a lesson, yes." Triton confirmed. "They are _very_ serious when it comes to teaching."

Rhode nodded with acceptance, settling her shifting skirt.

"So where are we visiting next?" Rhode asked, changing the subject.

"The El Hierro cyclopes' forge."

"Any reason in particular?" The brunette shifted a little, not being a big fan of cyclopes.

"It _is_ our primary cyclopes' forge and by virtue of that is the biggest source of our military equipment." Triton said with a wry grin. "That and your Pallas Armor was damaged in your fight against Electra was it not? We can have the cyclopes fix it while we're there."

"That makes sense I guess," Rhode said with a frown even as their whale mount began its descent towards what appeared to be an underwater volcano just off the coast of what looked like an island.

* * *

"Here is your armor, Sister Rhode." The cyclops supervisor of the forge said as he handed the repaired Pallas Armor back to her.

Despite her misgivings dealing with cyclopes, Rhode couldn't help but be impressed. Her ruined armor looked as good as new. The hole that Electra had created with her railgun was gone. Heck, there was no sign that it was ever there! And the cyclopes had managed it within the hour that she and Triton had toured the facility? That was amazing!

_Man! Gaige and Chuck would love it down here._ Rhode mused. She felt a pang as she thought of her friends, but she had to hold out for now.

"You and your ilk do great work, brother." Triton said as he too examined the armor, "Good job indeed, Iraklis."

"It was a tough job. This is from the early days, Brother Triton. They really out did themselves for Lady Pallas at the time. Lady Electra would have obliterated a lesser armor!"

The cyclops had a happy grin on his face, as if working on the armor had been the best thing he had done in a long while.

_And yeah, I knew that Dad had plenty of cyclopes kids but I'd never thought I'd meet one of them._ Rhode thought as she processed the fact that the cyclops standing in front of her was her half-brother. _Guess they aren't all bad. Still don't trust them though._

"Well, enough gawking at it on the stand there." Triton said with a laugh. "Put it on Rhode."

"Yes, put it on." Iraklis agreed. "We might have to make modifications to the resizing magic. That bit is always tricky so better to try it on and see if it's working right."

"Gotcha," Rhode said as she reached over to transform the armor back into its coin shaped disguise so she could then put it on when suddenly a voice filled with authority called to them.

"Stop at once!"

All three of the children of Poseidon standing in Iraklis' office turned to its source and found to their surprise the goddess Athena standing at the door glaring at them.

"Lady Athena, what are you doing here?" Triton asked the Olympian warily.

Athena's stony visage softened a touch as she turned to address Triton. He had been her foster father for a time, so it made sense she would act more warmly towards him.

"I am here Lord Triton because I want to be sure that your sister is truly worthy of Pallas' armor." Athena told her fellow god with a nod towards first Rhode then the Pallas Armor

"I suppose that is your right as her dearest friend," Triton said with a frown. "Though why now? Rhode has had the armor for months."

"I did not think it necessary until her actions almost led to its destruction." Athena admitted with a slight glare at Rhode.

"The damage wasn't _that_ bad," Iraklis countered. "The armor would've automatically fixed itself given a century or two. It's a magic artifact after all."

"Centuries? With how much the girl wades into battle, it would be lucky to have scraps left with her clear carelessness." The goddess of battle sniffed.

"You're misinterpreting what Iraklis meant on purpose aren't you?" Triton sighed and rubbed his temples. "Don't answer that. We all know you did. Just tell us what kind of hoops you want Rhode to jump through to keep the armor."

The goddess of wisdom stood tall, a predatory gleam in those grey eyes that Bethy inherited.

"I have a test I want her to take." The Olympian said with a malicious grin. "Pass it, mortal, and I will let you keep the armor. Are you willing to take the challenge?"

Rhode exchanged a look with Triton who just gave a tired nod.

"I accept your challenge, Lady Athena." Rhode declared as confidently as she could manage, which to be honest wasn't much at all.

* * *

"SATs!? You want me to take the SATs now? On the spot!?" Rhode asked incredulously as Athena presented her with the test that she had prepared for her.

"You have been keeping up with your studies, correct?" Athena asked ever so innocently, but there was a touch of glee in her eyes. Like a cat playing with a canary, or fish in this case.

Rhode felt her eyebrows twitch in disbelief at the ridiculousness of the situation. Sure she was the age where most Americans took their SATs but they usually did so after _months_ of prep. The daughter of Poseidon in contrast was about to take them with absolutely zero preparations whatsoever.

"Fine," she said with a resigned sigh. "I'll try my best."

"Good luck, sister." Triton and Iraklis both offered, earning them both a glare from Athena even as Rhode shot them a smile before diving into the tests.

* * *

"Impossible!" Athena said, shocked as she finished scoring the SATs. "How in the world did you manage to get a total average of 1520!?"

"Is that good?"

"That's enough to get into Princeton or Harvard," Triton said, sounding as shocked as Athena was.

_Huh, I guess all that studying did pay off._

"Or I gave you some inspiration as the god of knowledge," Apollo said as he teleported into the office and shot Rhode a winning smile before looking at Athena with a disappointed look. "Honestly, Athena issuing such an unfair challenge? That was petty of you."

Oh, that was somewhat disappointing then. Though wasn't that cheating?

"Cheating for her, Brother?"

"Tom-ah-to, to-mah-to." Apollo said with a shrug. "You never said she couldn't get blessed. Or that any other god besides Triton over there couldn't intervene. Quite the oversight on your part. Tut, tut."

"Fine," Athena said, hissing in impotent indignation. "I admit defeat. Keep the Pallas Armor mortal. But know this. If you let it be so badly damaged again, you _will_ answer for it. And next time, Apollo won't be there to save you."

With that threat, Athena teleported away.

"Always so easily riled up," Triton said with a wistful shake of his head. "Athena never changes."

"So she's been like this since she was a baby?" Apollo asked curiously. "You must tell me more Triton."

"Maybe next time Lord Apollo," Triton said with a smile. "But for now I think my poor sister has had enough Olympian drama for the day."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Apollo said after glancing at Rhode. "Maybe next time. Till then, see ya all. Byez~!"

With that Apollo too teleported away.

"Are there any more surprises?" Rhode said with a tired groan, rubbing her eyes. "'Cos I dunno if I can take anymore at this point."

Triton chuckled and patted her comfortingly on the back.

"Looks like there's at least one more I'm afraid," Iraklis said as he pulled his hand away from the earpiece he wore. "Thetis is here. She wants to see you, sister."

Rhode sucked in a fortifying breath.

_I can do this._ She told herself as she nodded to emphasize to herself her determination.

"Show her up."

Thetis arrived, her flowing silks moving like small waves around her. In her hands was the mosaic shield that Rhode knew most of her demigod life. It was fully repaired, returned to its absolute splendor, as she held it out to her.

"You're here to return the shield to me?" Rhode asked, eyeing the Shield of Achilles.

"Yes. It goes well with your armor. With either you cut a rather dashing figure, like something out of the early years of heroes." The Seer tittered, her eyes glazed as if lost in remembrance. "But with both? You'd surpass them all."

Seeing the shield that had saved her life so many times in the past years, whole and in its full glory, Rhode felt her throat tighten with want. But it also reminded her of how it had been destroyed and the shattered look on Thetis' face when she'd returned the broken artifact to her. In light of that there was only one thing that she could do.

"While it has served me well, it's still one of your son's greatest keepsakes." Rhode said with a shake of her head. "I think it's best you keep it."

Besides, after getting it destroyed in the first place? Rhode felt unworthy of it.

Thetis offered a pleased smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears, even as she kept her features as poised as ever. "Thank you, my princess. You are truly growing into a fine young woman."

Rhode didn't know what to say to that and just awkwardly nodded, thankfully Iraklis stepped in before things got worse.

"Let me see you out, Thetis." The cyclops said as he opened the door to his office for the Oceanid.

As Thetis departed, her beloved son's shield held firmly to her chest, Triton came over to put a hand on Rhode's shoulder.

"You did a very good thing there Rhode." Triton told her with a grin. "Rejecting Thetis' prophecy and the chance at greatness it offered to give her a chance to hold onto her last keepsake of her son? That was truly a noble thing."

Rhode blinked. When had she done that?

"That you don't even realize what you have done is just amusing as hell." Triton said with a chuckle.

Rhode blushed in embarrassment.

_Seriously! What the hell did I just do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!
> 
> And thus another couple of challenges for Rhode overcome! One both physical and mental! While her fight with the famous Bill was quick, you have to realize, Rhode is a jack-of-all-trades type of fighter between melee/magic/healing (think a Paladin, or Magus with healing from a D&D/Pathfinder parallels). She's got a lot of skills, but isn't slotted into just one. It's why she lost to a master swordsman/girl/fish like Bill. It was also why he said he had to finish quickly, the longer the fight, the more Rhode would control the flow of things. Added on he has been fighting trident users for a long while. Now Athena's side was funny, as for why Apollo was there to lend a hand? Athena's got a list of people who would love to see her humbled. As a fellow intelligence god, Apollo was among them and so decided to lend Rhode a hand.
> 
> Nameless: Things are going surprisingly well for Rhode during her stay in Atlantis so far, no? Unfortunately, things will start to go south for her soon. After all, there's no way things will always go well for a demigod for an extended period of time. They are cursed like that.
> 
> You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!


	4. Enemies at the Doorstep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: Symphony of Tempering**

**Chapter Four: Enemies at the Doorstep**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

As Tanya accompanied her business partner Paradigm as part of his entourage as they walked into the Atlantean throne room under a flag of truce to present themselves before their hosts, she had to force herself to remain in character. Why? Well, it was because, much to her annoyance, she was in disguise.

One that saw her dressed in an oversized old-school diving suit with a large, fully-functional conical drill attached to the right arm just forward of the elbow and masquerading as one of her partner's guards. Paradigm might have the support of some gods, but none of them supported _her_. Gods would be fools to support a god-killer after all.

As it was, she was itching to summon her carbine and open up on all the gods that stood all around the throne room. Killing any of them would be a prize but Poseidon was _right there_! Killing him would make her century!

"Greetings Lord Poseidon," Paradigm said as they reached the space directly in front of the dias that held the thrones of the Lord of the Seas and his Queen, both of whom looked down at them with open contempt.

"Paradigm," Poseidon returned, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to propose a deal for you." The bald man said with that smarmy smile that he was famous for.

"Oh? You have some nerve coming here after you assaulted my daughter previously. I've killed for less."

"And offend the rest of the Olympians?" Paradigm asked with a smirk that Tanya couldn't help but share. Exploiting the gods' own petty divisions to their advantage was just glorious.

"Don't play with me." The lord of the seas scowled. "Explain your presence before my patience wears thin."

"I have a way to bring back your beloved daughter, Rhode." Paradigm said with his salesman's smile.

Poseidon's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recovered and glared down at Paradigm from his coral throne.

"You have my interest," Poseidon confessed. "Explain."

Paradigm grinned, knowing he'd hooked his prey. She had doubts he'd manage to reel him in but she'd enjoy seeing him try nonetheless.

"All I need is some of your divine essence. A specific specimen, as it were, of it, in fact." Paradigm told him.

"What specimen?"

"I need a daughter of your blood. A half-blood will do. And you happen to have one swimming around your court, do you not?"

Outside, the sea churned in reflection of its lord's utter fury. The castle shook from the rocking of the seafloor itself as Poseidon shot to his feet. His eyes had become balls of light and it looked as if his human guise would tear apart at any moment.

" **You dare?!** " He roared, sounding as if a volcano and an earthquake just went off at once. " **You may take this** _ **faustian**_ **bargain and choke on it, Paradigm! Leave my domain at once. The only reason you live is for whatever small support you have left amongst the gods.** "

"And not to make enemies in light of your coming war with Lord Zeus." The faded god said as he smiled wickedly.

Poseidon only looked even more furious. Why wasn't Tanya surprised? Gods hated being called out after all.

"But before you kick me out, Lord Poseidon, I do have another offer for you."

" **You think I would be interested in anything you have to offer after what you've just said?"** The lord of the seas asked, his voice booming with his anger.

"If it means more support for you in the coming war? Yes." Paradigm said, his smarmy smile once more back on his face. "After all, you need all the help you can get don't you? You'll need it to keep your precious Rhode safe, won't you?"

Poseidon looked conflicted. It wasn't hard to decipher why. On one hand, he wanted to kick them out for Paradigm's opening offer but on the other… He _was_ desperate for support in the upcoming war. He hated that they'd threatened his bastard daughter and yet he was tempted by Paradigm's offer precisely because it would allow him to better protect the same illegitimate child.

"Talk," Poseidon said, his anger cooling slightly. "But keep in mind that if I do not like what you're saying, for even a moment, I will do more than just evict you from my domain."

"I understand," Paradigm said with a bow as he began haggling with the son of Kronos.

 _It seems your prey isn't here, Tanya._ Paradigm told her telepathically. _I do not sense them anywhere within Atlantis city at all. It seems that my spies were correct._

 _Then I shall make my move._ Tanya replied as a hungry smile spread across her face. _I always did enjoy hunting._

 _Yes, you do._ The faded god replied, sounding just a bit unnerved. _Go then. I will keep Poseidon distracted as long as I can, but I don't know how much time I can buy you._

 _Noted._ Tanya replied dismissively even as she teleported away, replacing herself with the diving suit's proper occupant, a twisted undead creature that usually animated it. All the whilst sporting a smile that threatened to split her face.

* * *

In the kelp forests off the coast of Newfoundland, Rhode was practicing with her magic amidst the 'trees' of kelp and under the watchful eye of her divine brother Triton.

The sea water fueled her, making her strikes all the more deadly and swift. She'd fought underwater dozens of times, but she never really _trained_ under it for such a long time. It was a delightful new experience to be sure.

With a quick twist and a thrust, a _Scorpionem Seras_ (Crossbow Bolt) spell erupted from the tip of Spellbound, hitting a boulder with an arcane bolt of such force that it caused it to explode into rubble.

"Okay, why does it feel like my trident channels magic better than a wand?" Rhode asked, as she eyed the effect of her spell and noted how it was significantly more powerful than when she used her wand.

"Divine metal is a powerful conduit." Triton explained simply. "How could a mortal foci match one of divinity?"

"Good point!" Rhode giggled as she stabbed Spellbound into the ground. "So at least I got some range options outside of my usual ice and water. I wonder if I can mix them all together, like one big hail storm of projectiles."

She pondered this, leaning against her polearm while rubbing her chin.

"Probably not a good idea," Triton said with a thoughtful frown. "At least not without _a lot_ of practice. You'd have to juggle with a lot of different things at the same time if you do. Not sure it'd even be worth the effort to be honest. Might be better to just stick to one thing and just hit your target with more projectiles."

"True," Rhode said as she considered the matter more thoroughly. "It would've been cool though."

"Combat isn't about the rule of cool," Triton said with a chuckle. "Not many things operate on that. Best to bear that in mind, sister."

"I know," Rhode said with a nod, internalizing the advice. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Now then, let's get back to your training, shall we?"'

Rhode nodded and was spinning around to her chosen target to try out another of her spells. She was just calling on her magic when suddenly Triton slammed into her back and pushed her to the ground.

He was just in time as seconds later, an explosion engulfed the space just behind where they were.

"Aw~! Did you have to do that Triton?" A sickly sweet feminine voice said as Triton released Rhode and helped her to her feet.

Rhode's eyes shifted to the direction of the voice even as it sent a chill running up and down her spine like a xylophone. She didn't recognize the petite young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who couldn't have been older than eleven armed with a gun that was floating in the water a short distance away, but she definitely recognized the sense of power and the killing intent that wafted off her. It was so oppressive that all of her instincts were telling her to run and just get as far away as possible.

"Tanya," Triton said as he summoned his trident and leveled it in a ready stance at the girl. "I take it that you are here to kill me, god-slayer?"

Tanya, the god-slayer

Holding up Spellbound, Rhode asked while keeping her eyes locked on the powerful kid. "A god-what now?!"

Neither Triton or the Tanya girl even acknowledged her, instead the blonde just smirked.

"Did you kill our guards?" Triton asked, his eyes narrowed.

The blonde just shrugged. "If they weren't smart enough to run with the servants? Yeah. You know what they say about a fish's intelligence."

"You will pay for that," Triton said as he surged forward like a hypersonic torpedo and thrust his trident at their attacker.

"That's all you can do, son of Poseidon?" The Tanya girl's voice boomed tauntingly as she transformed into a mass of light and zoomed out of the way of Triton's attack.

Her brother was unfazed however and with a whip of his tail, he sent a vortex of water that spun around the god-slayer as she transformed back into her human form.

"Is this all?" Tanya said as she once more became a beam of light and shot out of the whirlpool.

"I am only just beginning to fight, sorceress." Triton shouted back defiantly, as he pulled out his twisted conch shell and proceeded to blow into it.

The sound that came out was so loud that it had Rhode slamming her hands over her ears and screaming out in pain. She tasted copper in her mouth and trails of blood floated out from her nose. And that was even though she was sure that Triton had _protected_ her from the worst of it. Thankfully whatever injuries she got from his attack were rapidly healing thanks to the water.

Tanya was even more affected than her and she transformed back into her human form, bleeding from her ears, nose and mouth.

"You think sound can hurt?" She shouted despite the pain she must be feeling. Her face twisted with fury as blood streamed out of her body at her declaration. "Have a taste of what _light_ can do!"

With that angry, defiant declaration, she pulled the trigger of her gun and a massive beam of light shot from the barrel of her gun that seemed to consume everything in its path and blinded Rhode.

As Rhode finally managed to blink away the spots in her burning retina, she found Triton struggling to stay upright and forced to use his trident to do so. Thankfully, their opponent looked just as worse for wear. Though worryingly, her body was visibly regenerating.

"How did you get here?" Triton asked, as he panted and his body glowed with his power and visibly healing itself.

"Paradigm," Tanya said with a smirk. "He's visiting your Father's court so I threatened him and got him to allow me to tag along. After all, I can't miss this chance to kill a bunch of the gods at once can I?"

"Triton, who the hell is she?" The half-blood asked as she moved warily to stand between him and their attacker.

"A powerful mage cursed with immortality by the gods for her crimes." Triton panted out, glaring hatefully at the child-like immortal.

"Like a monster? Last I checked immortality was a gift the gods handed out. Why curse an enemy with it?!"

"You'd be right, girl. Most of the time. Gods can get spiteful and creative when they want to. Look up what Apollo did to the Cumaean Sibyl if you ever get the chance. I might've got a raw deal but that woman has it ten times worse." Sneered the blonde immortal. "You see, instead of my soul going to Tartarus after I die, it's stuck to my remains as my body reconstructs itself. I'm aware the whole time but unable to do anything until my body rebuilds itself to a certain point. With no access to my body, I'll be unable to see, hear, taste or touch either. Basically it's total sensory deprivation. Possibly for months maybe even years at a time if I'm killed creatively like that one time when that sneaky half-blood burnt me to ashes and then scattered it all around the world."

"You're chatty," Rhode said, surprised and suspicious.

"Just trying to pass the time as I regenerate." Tanya said with a shrug as she righted herself and rolled her shoulders. "You done healing too, Triton?"

"Yes," Rhode's brother said as he put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her aside. "Ready for Round Two?"

"Yup," the immortal said as she dramatically leveled her gun at them.

"Rhode, leave. Now!" Triton commanded, his tone brokering no quarter.

"But-"

"No buts! Go!" Triton shouted, pushing Rhode hard and sent her hurtling away.

"Oh no, you don't Triton." Tanya said as she transformed into a beam of light and shot in front of Rhode's pinwheeling body and transformed back into her human form where she promptly kicked the daughter of Poseidon in the chest with both her feet, sending her shooting through the water back towards Triton.

"Would you risk your wittle sister~" Tanya cooed tauntingly. "I have to seal away your divine form somehow. And what better way than to use the little half-blood as a hostage. I mean, one look at your divine form and she'd be up in flames! Like a demigod fishstick!"

"Rhode!" Triton shouted, ignoring Tanya to catch the demigoddess' battered body and gently laying it on the ground and calling on his power to heal her. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Rhode said, spitting out a wad of blood, clouding her weakening vision. Her ribs felt like they'd been shattered into splinters. "I think you'll need to teleport me out."

"Silly girl, you think I didn't seal that first thing?" The child-like immortal said with a giggle. "I'm not stupid, ya know?"

"No, but you will be very dead when I am done with you." Triton said, his body surrounded with an aura of power that writhed angrily. "When this is over, you will take _millennia_ to regenerate."

"It's cute you think that, Nemo." The sadistic immortal taunted. "After this, you'll just be another tally in my kill count."

"Big talk," Triton shot back angrily. "Can you live up to it?"

"I'm sure I can," Tanya replied with a vicious smirk and pulled the trigger on her gun, unleashing a storm of powerful laser beams.

Triton spun his trident, deflecting all the beams heading towards him and Rhode.

"Thekla, Estella, get my sister out of here." Triton said as Rhode's two Oceanid handmaidens materialized next to her and picked her up. "Quickly. I will need my full power to fight the god slayer and I cannot use it with Rhode here."

 _Am I really that much of a burden?_ Rhode couldn't help but think as she realized that her presence was holding her brother back.

"Yes, Lord Triton." The two nymphs said as they began to carry Rhode away.

"I like my audience to stay where they are!" Tanya roared with a demented smile on her face, baring her canines and pulling the trigger of her gun once more.

Again a storm of laser beams consumed everything around them.

"You'll need to try something new, sorceress!" Triton shouted back as his power smothered the entire area, snuffing out the immortal's attack through the sheer weight of his power alone.

"It got you distracted, didn't it?" Tanya declared with a demented laugh as she suddenly appeared behind Triton, the bayonet of her gun buried into his back.

"Triton!" Rhode cried out in alarm as she struggled against her handmaidens' firm hold, desperately trying to break free to aid her brother.

"Stygian Iron?" Triton asked out even as he coughed out a glob of golden ichor.

"That's right, I'm going to suck out your very soul, you fucking fish boy! Now die!" Tanya cackled like a lunatic, digging the blade deeper, her smile growing impossibly larger. "Die, die, die! Fade away, you fucking god!"

"Not without taking you with me!" Triton said, as he spun his body around, pulling it free of the bayonet, and stabbing at Tanya with her trident.

Unfortunately, the sorceress just transformed into a laser beam and shot away to safety.

"Too slow~!" The blonde immortal taunted as she shot a laser that blasted away Triton's entire lower body.

"Thekla, Estella, we need to go back! We need to save Triton." Rhode begged.

"We cannot, Lady Rhode." Thekla said, shaking her head. "He ordered us to keep _you_ safe."

"But-"

"And the shot is lined up~" The immortal said as she aimed her gun right at Triton's head. It began to blaze with a blinding light as the immortal gathered her power for the killing blow and she threw her head back in a maddened cackle as she visibly savored her victory.

They were pretty far away now. Thekla and Estella had been swimming hard for a while now after all. And it was starting to be difficult to make out what was happening or what was being said, but Rhode's connection with the sea was strong and it told her what she wanted to know.

And part of her really wished it didn't.

The sight of Triton helpless before the god slayer filled her heart with immeasurable fear. Fear on a scale and scope that surpassed anything she'd ever felt. Even the fear she felt when she'd seen Thalia die. Part of that was because Triton was a _god_ and yet here he was about to be killed in front of Rhode's eyes. But another part, one she struggled to fully admit, was because Triton was her _brother_.

He was Rhode's sibling more so, in many ways, than Thalia had ever been her sister. And she wasn't talking about blood. Where Thalia had forced Rhode into becoming a duplicate of herself, unconsciously or not, Triton had only ever embraced Rhode for who she was and loved her unconditionally, all whilst gently _guiding_ her to be better and not _forcing_ her.

It was something that had taken Rhode years of fighting her way out of Thalia's shadow and then the loving affection of her family this past few weeks to understand but she'd come to see just how a good, happy family was really like. Thalia had tried, but maybe because she didn't know what it meant herself, she wasn't as good a sister as Rhode's rose tinted nostalgia filled memories saw her as. Triton though… Triton was!

So seeing him brought low like this, of seeing this man who was the best sibling she'd ever known about to die, was terrifying in a way that seeing Thalia's last stand hadn't been.

"I can't let him die!" Rhode roared, pushing pass her fear to raise Spellbound. " _ **Scorpionem Seras**_ (Crossbow Bolt)!"

Empowered by the intensity of her emotion, the arcane bolt that shot from her trident radiated power on a scale far beyond the norm and streaked across the distance between Rhode and her target like a hypersonic torpedo.

Her target was still too distracted with cackling to even notice the incoming spell and did not react until the green bolt struck Tanya in her gun arm. It must have hit just as she was pull the trigger as it nudged the weapon to the side, causing her shot to miss its target and instead shoot off into the distance carving a deep trench into the seafloor as it did.

"You missed." Rhode murmured, feeling drained as she collapsed to her knees.

"You bitch! How dare you interfere with my kill!" Tanya shouted as she materialized in front of Rhode and her handmaidens in a burst of light, her gun leveled straight at them. "I'll kill you for that!"

" **Get away from my daughter!"** The furious voice of Rhode's father roared as his trident slammed right into Tanya from out of nowhere, impaling her on its prongs and sending her shooting away.

"Poseidon too? My, isn't it my lucky day today?" The crazy sorceress said as she transformed into light and freed herself from being pinned by the Lord of the Sea's symbol of power.

" **No, just the day you finally die, you pest."** Father said, radiating both anger and power as the water in front of Rhode and her handmaidens transformed into his body, leaving her to stare in awe at his broad, armor clad back as he floated protectively between her and the god-slayer.

He wasn't alone either as what seemed like the entire Atlantean court's worth of gods also materialized around him, each one armed with their symbols of power leveled threateningly at Tanya.

"Tch, too cowardly to face me alone Poseidon?" Tanya taunted as she eyed the assembled gods of the sea warily.

"Whatever, you fish are boring anyway!" Tanya sneered as she transformed into her light form once more, blitzing upwards to the surface.

A number of the gods tried to pursue her but she was literally moving at the speed of light so before they'd even moved, she had already long since made good her escape.

"Rhode, are you okay?" Father - Not Dad, not in the moment when he was being all badass. - asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine," Rhode reassured. "Triton. Father, you need to go help Triton! He's really hurt!"

Father looked up, glancing in the direction where Triton lay and his eyes widened in horror and his face paled in fear. Amazingly though, he kept his composure.

"I will," he told her, his voice wavering just slightly. "But in the meantime, rest daughter."

Rhode wanted to protest that she could do that _after_ she knew Triton was safe but her exhaustion from casting the last overpowered _Scorpionem Seras_ was taking hold and all she could manage was a tired smile as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Rhode awoke back in her Atlantean bedroom with a start and immediately searched the room for her brother.

"Triton!" She cried out in alarm.

The door to her bedroom slammed open and the aforementioned god of the navy swam hurriedly inside, rushing to her bedside.

"I'm here, Rhode." The god said as he gently took one of her hands into his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm alright."

"Oh, thank Grandmother Rhea!" Rhode said as tears freely flowed from her eyes. "I was so worried."

"Ssh, ssh," her brother said comfortingly as he pulled her into a hug and rubbed circles over her back. "There's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine."

"Bu- But I saw you get blown in half." Rhode cried out.

Now normally she wouldn't be acting like this. Being all emotional? It wasn't her style. But after what just happened? Her reputation as a bad girl could go stuff it.

"It was only half the Ichor in my body. I'm recovering. Amazingly, gods are made of stern stuff. Who knew." He jested with a wincing smile.

"Oh gods! Are you in pain?" Rhode shouted, alarmed by his wince.

"No, no, like I said I'm fine." Triton hastily reassured her.

"Triton, you are terrible at this." Amphitrite teased her son as she too swam into the room. "Then again, I hear Rhode has a terrible bedside manner too so you two must get it from your father."

"I'm pragmatic with my bedside manner..." Rhode trailed off, looking away from her step-mother.

"In other words, it's terrible." Dad said with a chuckle as he followed his wife into the room. "No shame in admitting the truth, Rhode. Besides, even if we can heal sometimes, the House of Atlantis have never and are likely never will be great healers. It is simply not in our blood."

"What does that have to do with bedside manners?" Triton asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Who knows?" Amphitrite said with a giggle. "Your father's reasoning is quite nonsensical at times."

"Hey! I take offense to that." Dad replied, mock seriously.

He maintained a facade of annoyance for a moment before smiling, earning a chuckle from everyone else in the room.

As the laughter died down, Dad turned towards Rhode with a worried look.

"How are you doing, Rhode?"

"Shouldn't we be asking Triton that?" Rhode asked, glancing over her brother to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine Rhode, really." Triton reassured her again.

"He is," Amphitrite echoed as she came to sit beside them on Rhode's bed. "Just a little drained after having to regenerate the damage he received in his fight with the god-slayer but that's something a few days of rest will fix easily enough. How about you, Rhode?"

"I'm fine," Rhode told them, slightly confused by their concern. "Why is everyone so worried anyways? I just passed out from exhaustion right? I mean, I was training before this happened."

"Magical exhaustion," Triton clarified. "That can be very dangerous Rhode."

"It can?" Rhode asked, blinking in confusion. This was the first time she was hearing it.

"Depends on the circumstances," Dad said as he conjured a chair beside Triton and sat down. "And just _how_ exhausted the magic user is. It's normally not really a big deal, but-"

"It can be serious," Amphitrite continued. "Think of the time you exhausted yourself almost to the point of death fighting Scorpio."

Rhode shuddered a little at the memory. She had really overdid herself that time. Calling on her practically non-existent earthshaker power simply devoured what energy she had left in her at the end. It had left her so empty that in hindsight she was honestly surprised she'd survived. Thankfully her Dad's conveniently timed rain had saved her.

"Oh." She said, shaking off the fearful recollection. "But it wasn't so serious this time, right?"

"Thankfully," Triton agreed. "But we were nevertheless worried."

"Well, I'm fine." Rhode assured them. "So don't worry."

"We're your family, we'll always worry." Amphitrite said with a gentle smile as Triton and Dad nodded.

The statement warmed Rhode's heart and she felt tears burn at her eyes again. Happy ones this time. But she held them back. If she did cry, she was pretty sure her family would freak out in worry and she didn't want that.

So to avoid anything that might set her off, she decided to change topics.

"So, um, how did that Tanya girl get into Atlantis anyways? She mentioned Paradigm-"

"Yes, the sorceress snuck in as part of that man's entourage." Amphitrite confirmed, shooting her suddenly furious Dad a warning look.

"Tch, so the bastard teamed up with this god-slayer chick? That's gotta put some hurt in his so-called business." Rhode felt a growl escape her as she frowned.

"Not really," Triton said with a resigned sigh. "To be honest, that they work together is an open secret. He has to collect the divine essence he uses to strengthen his clients from somewhere. Who better than the dreaded god slayer?"

"Besides, not many of those who work with him really care where he gets said essence." Amphitrite continued. "So, no, I doubt having proof that he is working with the God Butcher will change anything."

"God Butcher!?" Rhode asked, her eyebrow raised at that epithet. Just what had the Tanya girl done to earn something like _that_!?

"Let's just say, she is not always clean with her kills." Dad said with an angry growl.

"But enough talk of those two," he said, shaking his head as if to drive off all thoughts of Paradigm and Tanya. He even made a three fingered claw with his right hand and swiped at the air in the traditional gesture to ward off evil. "It's almost time for dinner. Rhode, you feeling up to joining us?"

"It's only us?" Rhode asked, leery of having a formal dinner with the entire court having just woke up. She'd need her full wits for that and she doubted she could manage in her condition.

"Just us family," Amphitrite confirmed.

"Then, I'm game." Rhode nodded. "Just let me get changed."

"I'll help you." Amphitrite said with a sweet smile. "Poseidon, Triton, why don't you go wait for us in the dining room?"

"Yes, Mother." Triton said with a nod as he stood, but not before giving Rhode's hand one last reassuring squeeze. "Come Father."

"See you again soon, Rhode." Dad said with a smile as he followed Triton out.

"Let's get you dressed now, shall we?" Amphitrite said as she gently pulled Rhode to her feet even as Estella and Thekla entered the room and hurried over to the closet to pull out some dresses for their mistress to choose from.

"Thank you," Rhode said to her stepmother. "For everything."

"No need for thanks, Rhode. We're family."

Rhode smiled so warmly at that, that she was surprised the water around her face didn't start boiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!
> 
> I hope we showed a lot of interesting topics with what Paradigm is attempting here. While he has those hostile to him, not many are going against him because bringing back gods from the ranks of the faded is important to the gods. Some probably wouldn't mind sacrificing a few demigods to bring back old friends, but I think it's a private preference not to share out loud, at least.
> 
> Nameless: Definitely is. Imagine you saying that and a god with a demigod who might be a target hears you! Instant enmity is the smallest problem that might arise. Then again for many gods even sacrificing their own children might be a small price to pay for bringing back a faded god they truly love.
> 
> And Rhode has her first run in with the godslaying loli herself, Tanya! I hope the fight was a good one, it was tough to balance what a god could do with a hostage on-site for him to defend as Tanya went light crazy during it. Still! Rhode got her shot in where it counted so I think that's a small win against a demented immortal.
> 
> Nameless: Hope you guys liked the power bracket we put Tanya in. She's definitely god-tier. She has to be to have gained a moniker like God Butcher. But as demonstrated in her fight with Triton and the one last book with Scamander, she tends towards using her brain to win her fights with gods rather than raw brawn. Which makes her a nice little contrast with Rhode who whilst no slouch in the thinking department when push comes to shove is mainly a brawn over brains kinda girl. That and some of the other things we have equipped Tanya with that she's not shown yet will hopefully make our version of the infamous Devil of the Rhine interesting.
> 
> You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!


	5. New Sibling Blues, Envious Greens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: Symphony of Tempering**

**Chapter Five: New Sibling Blues, Envious Greens**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

It was a few weeks since the incident with the godkiller and Triton’s unpleasantly close brush with death and Rhode was finally returning to Camp Half-Blood. They were in fact only a short swim from Camp’s seaside beach when Triton signalled for her and the honor guard of mermen and naiads that had escorted them there to a stop.

“You’ll have to go the rest of the way alone, Rhode.” Triton said as Rhode turned to look at him curiously.

“You can’t come with me?” 

“Normally it wouldn’t be an issue but with tensions only just simmering down it’s best we don’t do anything that might provoke our Uncle.” 

Rhode nodded. Zeus would see Triton escorting her back to Camp with an entire unit of armed mermen as provocative, wouldn’t he? Nevermind that it was a totally logical security measure considering recent events. The King of Olympus could be so unreasonable at times.

“So before I go, mind telling me _now_ who succeeded in returning the Master Bolt?” 

Rhode had tried to get an answer to this question umpteen times in the past but had been deflected at every turn. Sure, she’d been informed that a Camper had helped return the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, which unbeknownst to almost everyone had also been stolen, to their respective owners thus averting war between the Big Three and lifting the death sentence Zeus put on her head. But! She had not been told _who_ this mysterious hero was.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Triton said with a shake of his head. “Just know to be wary of this new hero.”

This was more than Triton, or anyone really, had told her so far about this new Camper so she couldn’t help the worried frown that spread across her face.

“Why?”

“You’ll understand once you’ve met him.”

“Triton~!” Rhode whined.

“You know acting cute won’t change my mind, Rhode.” Triton said with an amused grin. “You’ve tried that tactic already.”

Rhode pouted at that.

“Neither will pouting,” her divine brother added.

“Fine~! Be all mysterious,” Rhode said, crossing her arms in mock anger at her brother’s refusal to tell her anything meaningful.

Triton just laughed at her antics.

Rhode held out a minute but eventually laughed too.

As they both calmed down after a moment, Triton pulled her into a hug.

“Take care sister,” he said as he squeezed her tight.

“I will.” Rhode assured him. “You take care too.”

“I’ll try,” Triton said with an amused grin as they pulled apart. “Now go. It’s about time you returned to Camp Half-Blood. I am sure all your friends there are anxious to see you again.”

At that reminder, an intense desire to see everyone she loved at Camp washed over Rhode and she nodded eagerly.

“I hope to see you again soon, brother.” Rhode told Triton sincerely.

“You will,” Triton promised. “Now go already. Unless you want to stay down here in the seas forever…”

“I’m going. I’m going.” Rhode said with a roll of her eyes at the oft repeated offer. She might take her divine family up on the offer some day but that time was not now. For now, she simply had too many people on land that she cared about to leave it behind.

With one last wave goodbye, Rhode turned and began swimming the remaining distance to Camp.

* * *

Stepping out of the surf, the water sliding off of her body for the first time in months, Rhode took a deep breath of oxygen and felt it fill her lungs like a long lost friend. 

Her sea green eyes looked around on the beach, hoping to survey what she could of Camp and try to piece together what had changed while she’d been away only to find a sight that had her eyes widening in surprise. There, on the beach, was Su.

Su Li, daughter of Demeter and Counselor of Cabin Four

Their eyes met and Rhode felt her stomach curdle in shame at the beatific smile on the sweet daughter of Demeter’s face. All whilst a blush covered her tanned cheeks. 

“Rhode!” The petite girl cried out happily as she ran over and pulled the daughter of Poseidon into a hug. One that Rhode happily returned.

The happy reunion lasted for only a moment before things got awkward. And as Su pulled away, with her pale cheeks flush and a wince crossing her visage, an uncomfortable silence began to descend upon them.

Rhode felt pretty much the same due to how they had previously parted. She had no idea what to say, and neither, it seemed, did Su. As a result, the silence lingered and became ever more uncomfortable. 

Thinking quickly, Rhode spat out the first non-controversial thing that came to mind. “So, looks like I keep getting taller than you, Su. Hehe~” 

It was true, her stint in Atlantis had gifted her with a few more inches allowing her to reach 5’8 while Su stood at best 5’3. Yet Rhode found this to be fine, since a tiny Su was a cute Su to Rhode. 

Her joke was met with a slap across her face. 

Cheek stinging, she smiled awkwardly, and said. “Yeah, I deserved that.” 

“And more.”

“...I can’t even begin to say how sorry I am.”

“You could, but you’d bumble through it and end up not making any sense.”

“Yeah…” Rhode gulped, a deep unsettled feeling making itself at home in her gut. 

Footsteps drew their attention and they both turned to see Lee walking towards them. His eyes widened at sighting Rhode and he broke out into a light jog.

Lee Jordan, son of Hermes

“Rhode! Hey, welcome back!” 

Smiling, when he was close, she pulled the older boy into a tight hug. 

“I missed you too, Lee. It’s been surreal the past few months.” 

“We chatted via IM all the time,” Lee reminded her teasingly.

“It’s not the same,” Rhode told him as she pulled away to shoot him a glare.

“Yeah, I know.” Lee admitted with a grin. “It’s good to have you back in the flesh, Rhode.”

“So, um, I’d love to catch up more with you guys but, uh, I really want to check up on Jack.” Both her friends frowned so Rhode rambled out an explanation. “It’s not ‘cos he’s my boyfriend! I’ve decided I’m not ready for relationships right now. It’s just he’s hurt and unlike you guys I couldn’t IM him, so…”

“We get it Rhode.” Su said placatingly. “Go see him. He’s up in the Big House.”

“Thanks Su,” Rhode said offering the other girl a smile. “See you later. You too, Lee.”

With that she ran off to check on how the son of Khione was doing.

* * *

 _Well, there she goes running off to that jerk’s side. Again!_ Lee thought with a frown as he turned to his friend, fully expecting to have to comfort her over Rhode’s unfeeling behavior. He was thus thoroughly confused by Su’s reaction.

“So why are you so happy, Su?” Lee asked the girl who, despite her ex-girlfriend running off to check on her love rival, was smiling like a loon. 

“I’m the one she talked to first.” She told him, her smile transiting into a smirk. “And didn’t you hear her? She’s not in _any_ relationships now. That means Jack isn’t her boyfriend at the moment.”

“That goes for you too.”

“Yes, but I can wait~” Su told him with a disturbing look. It radiated undying devotion and unending patience. It would’ve been great if Rhode was able to reciprocate the depth of feeling, but after the disaster that was her love life so far he honestly wasn’t sure the daughter of Poseidon could.

“Well, uh, good luck with that?” He said uncertainly.

“I don’t need luck,” Su said with a shy smile as she played with the pair of rings he knew she wore around her neck on a chain. “I will get what I want. I just need to be patient. Like any kind of gardener.”

Lee just nodded and backed away.

_Oh no! She’s about to go all yandere isn’t she!?_

“Right, um, sure. So, uh, now that Rhode’s back and you can stop spending hours of the day looking out at sea and pining for her, want to I dunno do something else? Have a go at the Climbing Wall? Spar?”

“Hmm,” Su said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “I kinda feel in the mood to whoop your ass today. The arena?”

 _Aw man, why did I suggest sparring?_ Lee thought with a shiver as Su’s pet tentacle monster poked its vines out from the collar of her Camp tee. _I’m so gonna get violated._

* * *

After spending fifteen minutes sitting at the insensate Jack’s bedside just staring at him in dismay in the room set aside for him in Camp’s infirmary up at the Big House, Rhode couldn’t take it anymore and left.

She was barely out of the infirmary when Bethy ambushed her.

“Rhode!” The daughter of Athena cried out happily as she hugged her. “It’s so good to have you back at Camp. I missed you so much!”

Wrapping the girl in the tightest hug possible, the daughter of Poseidon buried her face in Bethy’s hair and kissed her crown. “Gods I missed you, Bethy.”

“I did not miss that name.” The blonde muffled out from the hug with a soft hiccup and laugh. 

“Can you two stop being all mushy and loud!?” Mr. D shouted from deeper in the Big House. “Some of us are trying to avoid doing work in peace here!”

“Sorry Mr. D!” Rhode shouted back.

“Let’s go to my Cabin and chat,” Bethy suggested. “I’ve got so much to tell you.”

“Me too.” Rhode told her with a nod.

The two shuffled off to Cabin Six, where they quickly sat down on Annabeth’s bed. Her spot in the cabin didn’t look too different. Her weapons, maps and sketching tools were all there. Her collection of snow globes that Rhode gifted her from all the spots the daughter of Poseidon had visited rested on their own shelf just like she remembered it. Even her pet puffskein Zaha’s little bed sat where it always had been near Bethy’s own. 

“So I got you something.” Rhode said as she pulled an Atlantis snow globe out of the magically expanded pocket of her dress. “Here, for your collection.”

“Thanks Rhode.” Bethy said with a pleased smile as she accepted the gift, her eyes sparkling with delight as she examined the architecture of the miniaturized buildings inside and probably comparing them to others she’d seen or read about.

Contrary to Rhode’s expectations though she didn’t focus on the snowglobe for long and instead quickly put it away on the shelf with the rest of the collection.

Returning to her bed, Bethy picked up Zaha and stroking it comfortingly she turned to Rhode with a serious look in her eyes.

“Rhode, there’s something important I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Rhode asked, trying her best not to be intimidated by the grey eyes her little sister had inherited from Athena. “Did you get a boyfriend or something?”

“No, Rhode, this is serious.” Bethy said with an exasperated roll of her eyes. “Did you know that you have a brother? That your Father broke the Oath a second time?”

“Oh.” Well, that explained why Triton was all stiff and rigid. 

As a boy, this half-blood brother of hers could challenge his place as Dad’s heir in a way that she, being a girl, never could. Atlantis was like the Greek kingdoms of the Classical Age in that only sons could inherit the thrones. And whilst this boy was illegitimate… That he was Dad’s son made him a threat. And considering Dad had to have broken the Oath to conceive the boy, he must have loved his mother very much. A love that might have passed onto the boy himself… Love enough for Dad to legitimize him like he and Amphitrite had all but done for her? It might seem far fetched and she knew Triton knew that too, but she could totally see it at least making him nervous.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed. 

“Going to have to talk with the kid about that.” She muttered, they did not need family tensions right now. 

At the same time, Rhode was curious to meet her brother, since the only younger sibling she had all this time had been Bethy. She was actually a bit nervous since she actually had the responsibility to _teach_ a cabin mate now. It wasn’t something she didn’t think she couldn’t handle. She’d been teaching Campers various things for years but this was a whole other level of responsibility and it was just a tad daunting.

“What’s his name?” Rhode asked at last.

“His name is Percy Jackson,” Bethy told her with a grin that had Rhode’s boyfriend radar pinging. “And he’s the Quester that recovered the Master Bolt-”

* * *

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon

Percy was just chilling in his Cabin. It hadn't always been something he had been comfortable doing. Especially not when he first moved in. Setting aside how he’d been grieving about his mom’s apparent death back then, it just hadn’t been a place he felt fit him. It had been set up like a loft for some art college student. But with some help from that girl from Demeter, Su, they had moved the uh, more girly items out of the way and set up one of the previously miniaturized beds with that magic wand of hers. That had made things a lot more tolerable for him and over the Summer, as he added stuff to the Cabin and moved things around a little, it had grown on him.

Back to the wand waving thing though. Apparently Su was a witch and so was his older sister. There was a _school_ for magic that they had gone to too. The whole thing was just so _weird_ . Though having a summer camp be the training ground for demigods was out there too so it probably wasn’t _that_ strange. But it had still thrown him for a loop when he’d heard about it.

He admitted to snooping around a bit. Who would blame his curiosity? He had been an only child for all his life, so it felt very strange to suddenly have a sister. 

He had seen all the pictures on her wall. Seeing Annabeth and Luke so young was interesting. Even that punk girl from his dream during the quest. All the comic books, the collection of old cameras and the closet of weapons. Lots of weapons. The salt spring fountain with drachma in it. Even some of the trophies of the monsters the older girl had slain. It was… surreal in a way, but then again, this was a world of gods, so he guessed that it was par for the course.

He was pulled from his wandering thoughts when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Going to answer it, he found Annabeth outside with an older girl wearing a fancy dress standing behind her.

“Percy, this is-”

He didn’t need his friend’s introduction to know who the other pretty girl was. The moment he saw her, he’d felt a deep sense of familiarity with her. He had known instinctively who she was.

“Welcome home, sister.” He said, driven entirely by said instinct.

“Nice to meet you, brother.” The girl returned easily. Her voice was strong and proud, but there was a kindness in it as she addressed him. But beyond all that there was also a strange sense that she was assessing him somehow and he couldn’t help but think that she found him wanting.

Annabeth looked between the two of them for a moment before nodding to herself.

“I’ll leave you two to get to know each other okay?” She said hesitantly. “Rhode, Percy, don’t kill each other.”

“We won’t.” The two children of Poseidon said at the same time.

Percy winced at this, but Rhode just chuckled and shooed Annabeth away with a pat on her shoulder.

“So, Percy, how do you want to do this?” Rhode asked as she pushed Percy lightly back into their Cabin. “Talk? Or spar?”

She took a seat in her sea green beanbag chair, relaxing in it with a fond sigh. 

“Talk?” Percy replied uncertainly, unsure if he should even sit too. “I mean, you don’t look dressed for a fight right now.”

“You’d be surprised what I can fight in. Besides, being able to do so when you’re not dressed for it is important too. You never know when an enemy will strike.”

He felt like he should be taking notes, but shook his head. Now wasn’t the time for that. 

“But we can talk,” Rhode said with a shrug, snuggling deeper into her bean bag chair. “By the way, did my clothes show up yet? Amphitrite said she’d send over my wardrobe from Atlantis.”

“Yeah, there’s a box by the bathroom.” Percy thumbed backwards. “Hermes Express. And Amphitrite sent it over? You sure you don’t need to check it for poisons.”

Rhode sighed and muttered something about expecting that, before properly replying. 

“Okay, let me just tell you now, Amphitrite isn’t like Lady Hera in her more extreme moments. She might not like you much since you’re a boy, but-”

“What does me being a boy have to do with anything?!”

“I’ll explain another time.” Rhode said with a tired sigh. “Right now, let’s just chat about lighter stuff alright? Like what we like and dislike? Our life stories? That kinda stuff?”

Percy frowned, but a look at how exhausted his sister looked had him conceding to her suggestion. And though she was pretty damned good at hiding it, he could tell that she was a stone’s throw away from dozing off. In the face of that, he couldn’t help but agree.

“Okay. So, um, my favorite colour is blue.”

“Well, the color war has begun! Mine is green, if you couldn’t tell.” She snorted and he did note a lot of green items around the cabin on his first look around. 

The two siblings continued trading details and stories about their lives for the rest of the afternoon, stopping only when it was time to head over to the Dining pavilion for dinner. 

Percy loved it! Having been an only child until now, he didn’t know anything about having a sibling but as he and Rhode talked, he felt a growing connection with her. A connection of a type he’d never had before and like he said, he loved it!

* * *

“You sure you want to do this, Percy?” Rhode asked tauntingly as she walked with her brother into Camp’s arena on her second day back at Camp. “I’ve got _years_ of experience on you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Percy admitted as he drew his magical sword, Riptide, by uncapping a pen he’d pulled out of his pocket. “But I won’t learn if I don’t practice against more skilled and experienced opponents.”

“Aw man, Chiron really gave you Riptide? I wanted that.” 

“I told you about it yesterday.” Percy reminded her with a quirked eyebrow.

“I know, but I can still pout about it.” She snorted with a teasing lilt in her tone as she picked up one of the few Celestial Bronze training swords. 

“Until yield, first blood, or disarm?” Percy confirmed.

“Yup,” Rhode agreed. “Standard Camp sparring rules.”

“Okay,” her brother nodded back. “On three?”

Rhode smirked and nodded. “Three!”

Without waiting for Percy to recover from the surprise of her little trick she charged him and swung at him in a powerful downward slash. To her shock, Percy moved with the fluidity of a master fighter and danced out of the path of her swing, even managing to lash out with a horizontal swing of his own that forced her to step back.

“You’re good,” Rhode conceded. “For a newbie!”

“Thanks,” Percy said genuinely as he stepped forward and went on the offensive.

He slashed and thrust like a pro, pulling off moves that Rhode barely countered. And easily parried or evaded the few counterattacks she managed to attempt. She could see some of Luke’s teaching in his swings and footwork but a lot of it was pure Percy. It wasn’t up to Luke’s level, but her younger brother certainly had a lot of potential. 

_Oh, who am I kidding? Potential? He’s already a better swordsman than most of Camp!_ Rhode admitted as she desperately tried to keep her guard tight against Percy’s relentless onslaught. _I honestly think fighting him would be a real challenge for Luke._

Luke would probably win. But it would be a close thing.

“I’m not going to lose to a novice, you know?” Rhode taunted, refusing to admit defeat despite the conclusion she’d just drawn. “Try this!”

With that she launched into a move that Luke had once taught her. One that, if it worked, would disarm Percy and win her the match.

Percy seemed to anticipate it though, and he easily deflected her blade with Riptide. The force of their blades meeting was enough to almost cause Rhode to lose her grip on her weapon, but Percy wasn’t done. The deflection had left her sword completely out of position and her guard open, something he moved immediately to exploit. Moving with a speed and grace that Luke, the best swordsman she knew, would’ve been hard pressed to match, he repositioned Riptide and dragged it along the top of her arm. 

Wincing from the blood drawn from the shallow cut that Percy’s move left in its wake, Rhode shook her wounded forearm. Her lips pursed as she looked at Percy with a more serious look. 

_Guess he didn’t get carried on that Quest of his by Bethy after all._ Rhode thought. _Maybe he isn’t so wet behind the ears as I thought._

“Okay, I’m going to call that a fluke. Let’s try that again.”

* * *

Twelve more matches and just as many losses later, Rhode and Percy’s sparring had drawn a crowd. One that despite her getting a few hits in, including busting his lip with a fist to the face, was bearing witness to Percy owning her. 

A crowd that was largely cheering for _Percy_ , the Returner of the Master Bolt, not her. It was a bit rattling and it also kind of pissed her off. The only ones rooting for her were Cabin Five, with Clarisse literally calling for Percy’s blood. But she knew they were only doing that because they were pissed at Percy for humiliating their Dad at Santa Monica during his Quest.

The whole thing made her a touch furious. 

He finished _one_ Quest and suddenly he’s Camp’s superstar!? And she’s suddenly yesterday’s news!? What the Hades!?

As a result of her anger, her form started to get progressively sloppier, causing her to _again_ lose their latest bout _._

“I’m taking a break,” she shouted, fury thundering in her veins and she stormed off to go cool her head even as the crowd cheered at Percy’s latest win. 

“Rhode!” Percy said running up to her. “I’m so-”

“Don’t apologize,” Rhode cut him off. “It’s not your fault. You won fair and square. It’s my own fault for not being able to accept losing graciously.”

 _Why did anger have to be my Fatal Flaw!?_ She cursed. _And why the Pit didn’t Nemesis’ magic or whatever not step in and counter it!?_

 _Not even my magic can fully suppress a FF, kiddo._ An unfamiliar voice boomed in Rhode’s head for a moment giving her a splitting headache before withdrawing.

“You, uh, want to talk about it?” Percy, unaware of her new divinely induced headache, asked.

Rhode would rather not to be honest, but looking at her brother’s earnest face, she caved.

“I’m not really all that pissed at you winning. I’m bitter that I kept losing, but you’re legit super talented with a sword, so I can deal. It’s the bloody other Campers and their cheering that’s really pissing me off.”

“Why?” Percy asked, blinking in confusion.

“They’re cheering for you like you’re a superstar that’s why! And all because you finished one Quest!? Sure, it had a lot riding on its success, but it was still only _one_ Quest! I’ve done lots of quests! Years worth of quests!” Rhode said with a growl.

Silence stretched between before Rhode pinched her nose. 

“And now I’m whining. Fuck.”

“Uh, I’m sure my popularity is a passing fad.” Percy offered. “I mean I’m sure they’ll end up hoisting up the next successful Questers as their stars of the moment too.”

“They will,” Rhode assured him with a nod. “They always do. It’s just I’ve never really been on the end of the stick where I’ve been reminded that I’ve been ‘forgotten’ in favor of the latest hero of the hour before. I don’t like it.”

“I can sympathize.”

Rhode shot him a skeptical look and Percy opened his mouth, probably to try and keep comforting her but she covered it with a hand.

“It’s fine Percy,” she told him. “Just leave me alone for a bit. I need a little while to brood. I’ll meet you back at our Cabin once I’m feeling better, okay?”

“You sure?” Her brother asked as she removed the hand covering his mouth.

“Yeah,” she insisted. “Just go.”

Percy frowned but reluctantly obeyed, leaving Rhode to go off and reorder her thoughts in peace.

* * *

Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and Counselor of Cabin Five

Fifteen minutes later, Rhode was walking back to Cabin Three after taking a dip in the canoeing lake to cool her anger when she saw Percy in an argument with Clarisse.

“He’s a pig just like his sacred animal,” Percy said, glaring at the daughter of Ares. “Heck, he’s so much of one himself, he probably fucks them too. Probably eats them afterwards.”

“You piece of shit! I’ll kill you for that!” Clarisse said, pulling her spear off her back and looking ready to run Percy through.

“Clarisse, don’t do it! No fighting outside the arena!” Rhode shouted with such authority that it got the two to stop. “And you Percy, shut the f up!”

“But he-”

“I know what he said Clarisse,” Rhode said sternly as she moved to stand between the daughter of Ares and her own little brother. “I’ll punish him for it. Not you. Or do you want to get in trouble with Chiron for fighting with another Cabin?”

Clarisse considered the matter for a second before nodding sharply.

“Fine, but whatever you do to him better fit the crime. What he said was-”

“I know Clarisse, I know.” Rhode reassured the younger girl. “Trust me.”

Clarisse seemed satisfied with that and with one final glare at Percy, she turned and stormed off back towards her Cabin.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rhode spun around to glare at Percy.

“Percy, you can’t throw shit around like that. You may not like a god, but that stuff can get you cursed or worse.”

“So what? He already cursed me. What else-”

Rhode put a hand over his mouth.

“Never. Ever. Ask that question! Seriously, it’s like asking for a monster to attack you from the toilet.” She chided him sternly. 

“Now, let’s go back to our Cabin and you can tell me what in the name of Grandma Rhea made you say something so stupid!” Rhode said as she pushed her brother in the direction of their Cabin.

“Please, you should have heard the things he said about you when I met him.” He scowled, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

“He’s a god Percy, he can get away with it. Or we leave it to Dad to stab him for being a jerk. We mortals stay out of it.” The brunette told him with an exasperated sigh. “That’s like the basics for the demigod life.”

“I know, but-” Percy said as he filed into their Cabin just ahead of her. 

“But what, Percy?” She asked as she closed the door behind her.

“My mouth, it’s just it runs off on me at times.” The boy explained, looking away and blushing lightly. “Especially when I get angry or...”

“Or when you’re scared?” Rhode suggested softly.

“Yeah,” Percy admitted as he collapsed onto his bed.

“Fear is something we all deal with in different ways. I just get angry at whatever scares me so I don’t have to think about it.” Rhode said with a shrug. “But I’ve been trying to be better about it and you need to do the same with your mouth.”

“I know,” Percy said with a groan before suddenly perking up. “But a motormouth helps sometimes too. It’s very distracting to some people I’ve realized. Ares for example.”

“Okay, maybe.” The daughter of Poseidon allowed as she walked to her dresser to grab a new set of clean clothes, only remembering as she pulled the first drawer open that she couldn’t just get dressed in front of her brother. 

“So it’s a mask? One you use to help yourself be brave and to trick your enemies?” She asked as she picked out a change of clothes and turned towards the bathroom, not giving any indication that it wasn’t exactly what she intended to do all along. Perfectly natural. 

“I guess?” The son of the sea replied with a thoughtful hum. “Never really thought about it.”

“Well, then be careful with it.” Rhode advised. “Or the mask might become too real. It almost happened to me. For the longest time I hid behind the mask of a punk girl, it made me feel a little braver. Almost thought it was who I really was too. But it wasn’t. I realized eventually that it’s okay to be honest. So I’m telling you that now. So you don’t need to repeat my mistake.”

“I’ll try?” He said, sounding a little lost. “I mean, I get what you mean, but I also kinda don’t.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rhode said as she stepped into the bathroom and began changing. “I’ll be here to help you out.”

“Thanks Rhode.”

“No need to thank me,” Rhode told him with a shake of her head as she stepped out of the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes. “It’s my job to watch out for you. Never had a little brother before, so I’ll do my best not to mess up.”

A nice silence filled the cabin as they smiled at each other, though Rhode’s quickly turned stern.

“Now, for a punishment. Go clean the Big House, tell Mr. D you’re there to do some extra chores for being a mouthy shit. He loves when we mock ourselves. The attic needs a dusting I bet and doing Chiron’s laundry should be fun.” 

“Aw man…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!
> 
> Rhode and Percy have met! At least it wasn’t a bloodbath, but not all hugs and laughs. Things were learned, personalities clashed a bit and a relationship has started for the siblings and here’s hoping it continues to evolve and continue for the better. 
> 
> Nameless: Hope the long awaited meeting was believable. I know plenty of our readers were looking forward to it so we really hope that we made it work.
> 
> Now as for the spar, some would probably call foul on it. You have to remember, Rhode isn’t a master swordswoman, but also Percy is fuckton gifted with a sword. Rhode’s got the exp from questing, leading and many other skills Percy lacks, but combat is honestly his bread and butter. 
> 
> Nameless: Also keep in mind that Rhode was using a sword. A weapon she’s pretty darned terrible at. So much so that she regularly ruined any iteration of the weapon that ended up in her hands in short order? Not saying she’s pathetic with it like she’s with archery, but it’s definitely not her speciality. Now let her use Spellbound against Percy… Then he’d have a real fight on his hands. For now at least. Remember Bill from Camp Fish-Blood and Percy in HOO were considered to be of the same caliber and we know how Rhode fared against the former. What I’m saying is that in raw skill at combat, Percy has Rhode beat. There are areas however where Rhode is just plain better. She’s better with people for one, she has more close friendships with other Campers than Percy was ever shown to have. And she has magic.
> 
> At least Rhode is the head of Cabin Three and shows it. Percy can’t get away with being a mouthy shit for a long while, haha. 
> 
> You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!


	6. Sweet Sixteen Shenanigans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: Symphony of Tempering**

**Chapter Six: Sweet Sixteen Shenanigans**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

It was a balmy night and Rhode was unable to sleep, so whilst most of Camp’s occupants were enjoying a good night’s sleep, she found herself chilling with her Aunt Hestia by Camp’s central hearth.

Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, home and family

“I am glad you get along with Triton and Amphitrite.” The goddess of the hearth, home and family said as she passed Rhode a melted marshmallow on a skewer.

“Thanks Aunt Hestia,” Rhode said as she happily took the offered treat. “And yeah, I’m glad too. Amphitrite and Triton are great. Really, really wonderful people.”

Aunt Hestia smiled as she watched Rhode chow down on her gifted snack.

“It is truly fantastic when families get along,” the child-like goddess said with a happy grin. “And it looks like the other side of your family has just arrived.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Rhode asked as she finished her treat, but her aunt had already vanished.

Before she could ponder the question further though, the answer presented itself.

“Rhode!” An excited voice shouted from behind her.

Spinning around, she was shocked to see Emily running towards her with Gaige and Penny trailing behind her.

“Emily?” Rhode gasped as the daughter of Aphrodite literally pulled her to her feet and into a hug.

“Rhode!” Emily repeated herself as she shook Rhode demandingly. “Are you okay? Are you safe? Were the injuries you sustained from Electra fully healed?”

“Em, sweetie, I think you’re giving her brain damage from shaking her like that.” Gaige pointed out with Penny nodding in agreement. 

“Oh, sorry.” Emily said as she stopped but instead of letting Rhode reply, she kept talking. “But Rhode, answer me. I need to know. After Ethan died, I can’t lose you too!”

“I-I’m okay.” Rhode offered a shaky thumbs up. “And what happened to Ethan?”

Emily sniffled and letting go of Rhode, she began rubbing at her eyes.

Gaige sighed and pulled Emily into a hug, whispering comforting words to her lover.

“Uncle Ethan was killed in a monster attack while working at an internship,” Penny explained. “Creator Two was deeply affected by the loss.”

The daughter of Poseidon felt a small part of her die inside at that. Ethan was such a good guy. She walked over and wrapped Emily in a hug, Gaige joining in. Penny joined in shortly afterwards.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Emily. It’ll be okay. It hurts, I know. We’re here for you.” 

“It’s alright.” Emily lied, rubbing at the tears leaking out of her eyes. “It’s been months. I’ve had time to grieve.”

Rhode nodded skeptically, but knew better than to call her friend out on her lie.

“Thank you for coming to check on me. You’re the best.” She offered the older girl, her grip just a touch tighter in a show of her honest appreciation. 

“I’m sure you all had plenty of things to do. So coming down like this mustn’t have been easy.” Rhode said as they all pulled apart.

“It was nothing,” Emily deflected. “I _had_ to see with my own eyes that you were alright.”

“No, it’s a something.” Rhode insisted. “I’m good, healthy and healing not just in body, but in other ways too.” 

“Yes, Creator Two. You should not downplay what you had to sacrifice to come back to Camp.” Penny insisted.

“Penny-” Emily began only to be cut off by the copper haired daughter of Hephaestus.

“Emily abandoned everything to make it back to see you. She’s going to fail and need to repeat an important internship because of this trip,” Gaige revealed with a tweak of her nose. “The only reason we weren’t here the _day_ you got back was because Chiron went out of his way to keep it a secret from us, ‘cos he knew she would do something like this. We only found out when Clarisse let something slip the last time we IM’d Camp to check in.”

“Emily!” Rhode said, shocked by what her friend had done.

“It’s really nothing Rhode. I can always get another internship next year. It’s fine.” Emily reassured the daughter of the seas. “I would’ve been back for your sixteenth birthday regardless. Now, I’m just a little early. That’s all, really.”

Shaking her head, Rhode smiled kindly at the blonde. “I really appreciate it, Emily. You didn’t have to do that, but still, thank you. You’re the best.” 

“I wanted to.” Emily insisted as she pushed Rhode towards one of the benches that surrounded Camp’s central hearth. “Now why don’t you tell me everything that happened to you since I last saw you. And I do mean _everything_. I want to know all of it.”

Emily was looking at her so intensely that Rhode gulped nervously.

“You sure you don’t want to, I dunno, grab a bed in your Cabins first? I mean it’s pretty late.”

“We slept on the flight over.” Gaige said as she sat down cross-legged on the ground in front of the bench Rhode and Emily were sharing.

“And my batteries are fully charged.” Penny affirmed as she sat down next to her creator with her legs tucked demurely under her. “We are conversation ready!”

Rhode chuckled at the automaton’s enthusiasm.

“If you’re sure-”

“We are.” Emily said with a stern look. “Now, quit stalling and get talking.”

“Yes ma’am!” The daughter of Poseidon said with a playful salute before with a smile on her face she launched into her tale about all the things that she had gone through during her stint at Atlantis. 

* * *

“I still can’t believe Emily managed to put this together so quickly,” Rhode said to herself quietly as she surveyed the party her friend had organized to celebrate her sixteenth birthday.

She and her family had only been back in Camp for less than two days but she somehow managed to not only organize the party but also bake her an impressive cake shaped like a model Atlantis, one she guessed she consulted with Bethy on since it was remarkably accurate in regards to the city’s layout and architecture.

Truly, the daughter of Aphrodite was just made for becoming a professional baker and events planner like she was working towards! It was honestly a little frightening how good at this kinda stuff Emily was. 

Now, her party wasn’t some grand bash or anything. It was a modest affair being held in the part of the common area just in front of Cabin Three just like she liked it but that did nothing to detract from Emily’s achievement considering the limited time and resources she had available to her. She had even somehow managed to get in touch with those who would be sending her gifts to make sure they weren’t any duplicates! Which was no mean feat since beyond the host of gifts from her friends, Rhode had also got presents from her divine family. Heck, even Iraklis had sent her something!

The most striking of these gifts was the _beautiful_ dress that was Amphitrite’s gift, which Rhode found herself staring at in stunned admiration.

It was an A-line off-the-shoulder long tulle dress. It’s skirts consisted of two parts, a mesh overskirt decorated with applique designs in the shape of various frolicking sea creatures and an underskirt that protected her modesty. It had a sweetheart neckline that she knew from experience, and because this was from Amphitrite, would enhance her bust wonderfully without exposing too much as to make her uncomfortable. The whole thing was green, predominantly sea green but with other shades here and there to create a nice contrast. 

The dress had even won the approval of Aphrodite Cabin! No mean feat considering just how insanely fashion conscious they were.

 _I can’t wait for the chance to wear it and wow a crowd!_ Rhode thought as she walked around the mannequin that the dress had come with one more time.

“Still kinda shocked how our stepmom is sending you gifts.” Percy commented as he ate some of Emily’s elaborate cake. 

Rounding on him, the elder sister raised a brow at him. “What makes you think that, Percy?”

“I just thought she’d give us the Hera treatment.” He confessed freely. 

“Percy! I already told you, she’s not like that!” The birthday girl fumed. Personally she found Amphitrite above such a thing, but she wasn’t going to say it out loud and disrespect Lady Hera about it. 

She learned long ago that she had to roll with the divines’ various quirks. It was the only way to survive as a demigod sadly. 

“Yeah, I kind of doubt that still. I’ll wait until I actually meet her.” He blithely retorted. 

Frowning, she put her hands on her hips. “You know nothing, Perseus. I’ve met her. Lived with her. And she’s been nothing but motherly to me.”

“Yeah, by giving you tons of fancy clothes.” Percy joked in an attempt at deflection, pointing at her new dress and the more plain, but still elegant open front dress accentuated with a jabot collar and a bow tie she was wearing for the occasion.

“Percy,” Rhode hissed. “And I explained that the dresses were for me to fit in while I was in Atlantis and that I wear them now because I like to. I like looking pretty once in a while, but don’t change the topic! Our stepmother is not our enemy.”

“Yeah, maybe not. But she’s not my mother either.” Percy said with a shrug. “I’ve already got a mother.”

“She isn’t trying to replace her!” Rhode insisted. “She’s trying to be kind.”

“Yeah, like I said, I’ll need to meet her to decide if that’s true. Sorry, Rhode, but I really can’t just take your word for it. Not on this.” Percy said with a shake of his head.

Feeling her anger rising, hoarfrost started to cover the grass around her feet in response. She was about to gift her _baby_ brother with some harsh words when Bethy stepped in.

“Percy, chill. Why are you acting so hostile? It doesn’t pay to antagonize a god for no reason.” The wise blonde asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Percy said with a frown, put his plate down and walked away.

“I’ll talk to him.” Bethy said as she hurriedly followed after him. “You cool down Rhode.”

Rhode was about to ignore her little sister’s advice and follow anyways when her phone rang.

Frowning, she fished out the divine artifact and saw that it was Amphitrite calling and hastily answered the call.

 _“Hello Rhode. Happy Birthday!”_ The Queen of the Seas greeted happily.

“Hi Amphitrite, thanks.” Rhode said with a smile, much of her anger forgotten at the sound of her stepmother’s soothing voice. “But you didn’t call me just to tell me that, right?”

 _“Sadly no. As you know, Zeus is_ still _not happy with you so we need to keep our contact as minimal as possible to avoid setting him off.”_

Rhode sighed at her Uncle’s temper. Dealing with it was a pain but something that she just had to live with.

“So what’s up?”

_“I’m calling to let you know why Percy Jackson is so tense today. I’ve just learned that Triton visited his dreams last night. What for, I don’t know but they ended up getting into an argument.”_

A grunt of frustration escaped her at hearing that.

_“Yes, so whatever the boys have argued about no doubt led to this. I’m sorry it ruined the festivities, my dear.”_

“No no, it didn’t go that far. Some drama during a b-day bash isn’t out of place here.” Rhode returned with a weak laugh. “It’s just building some tension is all.” 

_“That’s good to hear.”_ Amphitrite said diplomatically even as Rhode could hear her disapproval of the notion of a tense birthday being a norm. _“I nevertheless apologize on your brother’s behalf. I would make him do it personally, but I am worried he’d say or do something stupid and make it worse.”_

“It’s fine.” Rhode said with a smile, thinking of the myriad ways she was sure Triton would manage that. For all that he was a god that had lived for millenia, he was a total goof a lot of the time. “I’ll deal.”

 _“You shouldn’t have to,”_ Amphitrite said with an audible frown. _“Next time you are having your party down here in Atlantis.”_

“Sure,” Rhode agreed easily. “Can my friends from Camp come?”

_“Of course. Any friend of yours is a friend of our House.”_

“Then it’s a deal. Next year we’ll have my party in Atlantis.”

 _“Yes, we will.”_ The Queen of the Seas affirmed. _“But for now, try to enjoy the rest of your party. Happy birthday Rhode.”_

“Thanks Amphitrite,” Rhode said with a smile. “Love you.”

Something felt warm and fuzzy inside her as she said it. Like she’d got back something she’d lost.

 _“I love you too, Rhode,”_ her stepmother replied easily. _“Now go enjoy your birthday.”_

“I’ll try.”

Hanging up the phone, she looked to where Percy had marched off to. Hopefully she could at least try and talk with him to settle this issue with Triton. 

“Rhode, sweetie, just leave it for now.” Emily said with a soft smile as she came over. 

“Yeah, but-”

“Sometimes things are best left to friends rather than family. Especially when the issue _is_ family. Friends will give a fresh perspective.” The daughter of love offered. 

Nodding in agreement, the brunette decided to change the topic. “How are Atlanta and Fergus doing? Hear from them?” 

“Not too sure,” Emily shrugged. “I haven’t been in touch with them as much as I’ve liked lately. But they’re probably swamped.”

Rhode frowned. She knew Emily was probably right but she wished her old friends had at least told her _why_ they couldn’t come. Instead, all she’d received from the couple were a basic happy birthday card and a pair of generic gifts in the form of vouchers for Amazon.

“Rhode! Happy birthday!” Su said as she and Lee wandered over.

She was about to greet her and Lee, but seeing Su in that dark green floral maxi cheongsam she was wearing and how it _really_ showed off the daughter of Demeter’s petite yet succulent figure left her just staring at the other girl in what could only be described as lust.

“Thanks Su.” Rhode said after some finally successfully fighting down the urge to pull the Chinese girl into a kiss and get her _out_ of her dress, offered her ex-girlfriend a smile and pulled her into a tame hug.

“Happy birthday,” Lee said with a roll of his eyes as the hug dragged on and he grew impatient.

“Thanks Lee.” Rhode said as the two girls pulled apart.

“Su, you’re as thirsty for Rhode to water your soil as always I see.” Gaige said with a teasing chuckle as she came over with Penny to join their little group. “Thought you two broke up.”

“I have no idea what you mean!” Su huffed, her cheeks looking cute and rosy. 

Rhode’s were too. She was getting better at reminders of the cluster that was her love life but they still had her feeling like a heel at times. Or mortally embarrassed. This was one of the latter occasions.

“Gaige,” Lee said warningly, shooting the daughter of Hephaestus a dark look.

“Hey, didn’t mean anything by it.” The tinkerer said, raising her hands defensively. “Just teasing.”

“Sorry Su, Gaige is still working on her tact.” Emily apologized.

“Creator is still a work in progress.” Penny chimed in with a smile, patting her mother on the arm comfortingly.

“See what I have to deal with? My whole family’s against me.” Gaige said with a shake of her head, her pigtails going this way and that.

“No we aren’t,” Emily said with a giggle. “We’re just helping you improve yourself.”

Gaige pouted and everyone laughed at her expense.

“It’s great to have you back, Rhode. Percy’s fun, but Camp felt quieter without you.” Su told her with a soft smile that made Rhode feel like a terrible person. 

“And my life emptier.” The daughter of Demeter added before blushing furiously and scampering away.

Shaking his head, Lee shot Emily a glare.

“Your advice to Su sucked.” He told the daughter of love. “It’s following it that got her into the mess she’s in.”

“I told her to push herself, not force herself into being something she wasn’t.” Emily said with a frown. 

“What do you mean?” Rhode asked, looking at Emily suspiciously.

“Ask Emily,” Lee said as he left in search of Su. “It’s her fault.”

“Emily, what does Lee mean?” Rhode demanded, her hands on her hips.

“Before you left for Hogwarts last year, Su asked me for some advice on how to court you.” Emily explained with a weak smile and held her hands out. “I told her that she needed to be more forward, push herself outside of her shell a little if need be to do that. She might’ve overdone it a little though.”

“That or now that it’s backfired, she’s regressing a little.” Gaige suggested. “Either way, Lee’s blaming Emily’s advice.”

Rhode felt her shoulders go slack. “He shouldn’t. If it’s anyone’s fault then it’s mine. I was the one who broke Su’s heart.”

“Love is messy.” Emily pointed out comfortingly. “We’re all liable to end up being left or leaving others emotional messes pursuing it. It’s the risk we all take.” 

“Everyone is sad,” Penny observed. “This is sub-optimal. Perhaps we should change topics?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rhode said, smiling at the automaton. “So anyone got interesting stories to share?”

“Oh boy, do I!” Gaige said excitedly, bouncing on the soles of her feet.

For the next ten minutes or so, Emily and company chatted amiably with Rhode about the things that had happened to them since the last time they’d all been together. Sadly, their little catchup session was interrupted when Luke walked over.

“Rhode, do you have a minute?” The son of Hermes asked.

Rhode exchanged a look with the others who all made motions of assent even as they shot Luke wary looks and walked away to give them some privacy.

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?” Rhode asked her brother in all but blood.

“Could we have a little more privacy?” Luke insisted, looking around at their friends that surrounded them sipping at drinks, nibbling on snacks, chatting and enjoying the music playing from Rhode’s stereo.

“Sure,” Rhode said as she led them a bit away from the party, still in view of the others but well out of earshot. 

“So, what’s on your mind, Luke?” She asked as the older boy leaned against a tree with a contemplative look on his face. 

“Look, we both know the gods are going to judge you soon.” The tall blond started off, a dark look in his eyes as he spoke. “We should run away from here. The gods, they might actually kill you Rhode. Camp isn’t safe.”

Rhode looked at him in shock, hearing him say that _Camp_ of all places wasn’t safe? Some anger flashed through her and she glared at him for the insinuation. 

“Luke, this is our home! We have friends here, family! I’m not just going to uproot all I’ve got here to run when the gods could snap their fingers to get me to them wherever I am.” 

“Fools! All of them!” Luke shot back with surprising heat. “Maybe if we run, they’ll realize the folly of their ways and leave like us. Besides they wouldn’t dare to just smite you. After all you’ve done, they _fear_ you. What you could do to their precious Western Civilization!”

“I doubt they’re scared of a teenager, Luke.” Rhode’s nostrils flared as she glared at him. “What could I even do to them?”

“You could decide their fate.”

The cold, dark whisper that left the son of Hermes’ mouth sounded like honey in her ears. And it frightened her to a degree. It sounded unnatural and evil!

“What?”

“ _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_ . Which you have. _Olympus to preserve or raze_ . That’s _your_ choice. You have such unbelievable power over them, Rhode. They wouldn’t dare strike at you, not when you have a heel on their fate.”

Rhode took a step back, her heart hammered in her chest. 

She didn’t know the Great Prophecy. Practically no one at Camp did, yet Luke knew of it? 

A dark part of her was tempted to ask what the rest of it was, because prophecies were finicky even _if_ you knew the whole thing.

“Luke, that’s not for me to decide.” She shoved those thoughts away into the darkest corners of her mind. Right now, she had a brother to talk out of doing something stupid. “Hell it could be about Percy, not me.”

“Him? Some rookie that got lucky? Annabeth had to hold his hand through that quest!”

Rhode frowned. She knew, heck all of Camp knew, that wasn’t the case. Percy had defeated _Ares_ in a duel. That wasn’t just some rookie getting lucky!

_So why is Luke saying that?_

She was about to confront him about it when a booming voice interrupted her.

“Rhode Evans! Your presence is demanded by the Olympian Council at once!” Hermes said as he suddenly appeared in the middle of their conversation.

Hermes, Messenger of the Gods

Luke paled at the sight of his father and instantly turned and ran.

Hermes looked at Luke’s retreating form and bit his lip. But he otherwise ignored the other Campers who had all fallen to their knees in respect at his presence. Instead, he grabbed Rhode’s shoulder and proceeded to teleport them both away.

* * *

 _You’d think the Council would summon me first thing in the morning since me turning sixteen is supposedly such a big deal._ Rhode grumbled in the privacy of her own mind as she stood at attention and watched Hermes staunter lazily over to take his seat on his throne inside the Hall of the Gods where the Olympian Twelve held council.

The Hall of the Gods

 _I’m buying you time to get your head together, Rhode. I hope you appreciate it._ Hermes told her telepathically, sounding just a tad chiding. _Oh! Watch your thoughts too. Remember_ everyone _here can read your mind._

 _Yes, Rhode, police your thoughts._ Father warned as he nodded gratefully to Hermes who was taking his own sweet time getting comfortable. _As for the delay. It is a power play. We are ninety percent certain that the Great Prophecy is not about you and thus your Uncle is willing to risk it to assert his authority and show that he can summon you anytime. Even from your own birthday party._

 _Alright, I understand, Father._ Rhode steeled herself as she prepared to greet the council.

“It is a pleasure to be in your presence, Lord Zeus,” Rhode said, offering the King of the Gods a curtsy. He nodded and she turned to offer one and a polite greeting to his wife before doing the same in turn to every one of the Olympian Twelve.

“Yes, yes, now that you’ve greeted us all.” Zeus said dismissively once she was done. “It’s time we get this started. Let’s decide the fate of Poseidon’s bastard daughter.”

Rhode winced at being addressed that way but knew her place and held her tongue. Her Dad though had no such compunction.

“Really Zeus?” The Lord of the Seas said with a displeased frown. “Can’t you behave in accordance with your station? I never behaved as badly when I was the king of the gods back in the Mycenaean age. Rhode has been nothing but loyal to Olympus and has assisted us on many occasions, the least its king can do is show such a hero enough respect to address her by name.”

To Rhode’s surprise this was met by nods from most of the other Olympians and Zeus huffed in annoyance but nodded disgruntledly.

“Alright, now that Dad has been reminded of his manners for the day can we get this farce on the road?” Apollo said with obvious irritation. “I get barely enough rest from driving the sun everyday and this meeting during my nightly break is eating into it!”

“Mind your tongue, Apollo.” Hera chided with a wrinkle of her nose. 

“Oh come on, _O Queen of the Heavens_!” Apollo countered, addressing Hera by her title mockingly. “We all know Rhode here isn’t the child of the Prophecy.”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Dionysus chimed in with a malicious little grin. “It could be her.”

“Did you not hear Apollo, D? It’s not Rhode.” Hermes insisted with a roll of his eyes.

“Or at least we are pretty sure it isn’t her. Besides, so what if she is? The kid’s done every quest asked of her. For Olympus’ sake let’s not ostracize one of our A-listers when we might need to bust more skulls down the road.” Ares grunted, looking bored as could be. 

“Oh? You feel that way about her brother too?” Dionysus mocked.

“Fuck you, Apollo’s sun was in my eye! The urchin got lucky.” 

“Let’s not get distracted here,” Hephaestus said, looking up from the gadget he was tinkering with. “If we do, we’ll be stuck here for days and I’d not rather waste that much time being away from my forges.”

“Hephaestus has a point,” Artemis said as Athena nodded in agreement as well. “Though I would like your thoughts on the matter as well brother. What do you think?”

“Like Apollo and Ares said, the girl is likely not the child of the Prophecy.” The god of fire said with a shrug. “I don’t see a point in punishing her just on the slim possibility that she _might_ be.”

“I must agree.” Athena nodded. “It would neither be just nor wise. The injustice of such an act would engender anger towards us that is best avoided.”

“Besides, she’s such juicy entertainment.” Aphrodite tittered from her throne. “It’d be awfully dull to get rid of her!” 

“You only say that because she’s been corrupted by the taint of love.” Artemis said, sounding disgusted. “And not just your brand either. I hear Lesbos has got her claws into her as well?”

“You say taint, I say blessed~” The goddess of love countered. “And let Lesbos do her thing, she’s been nearly fading, the poor dear. So what if she’s playing the connection that Sappho girl’s poems made to her island hard? If it saves her from fading, it’ll be worth it no? Or are you cruel enough, Artemis, to _want_ to see her fade?”

_Is Lesbos why I have feelings for Su? Is nothing about my life natural?_

_Are anything wholly natural and without godly influence?_ Athena of all gods spoke into Rhode’s mind. _Do not think too much about it, inheritor of Pallas’ armor._

At least what she called her at the end there explained why the goddess of wisdom that was notorious for her feud with her Dad was being so generous to her.

“I make no such accusation!” Artemis said, jumping to her feet as she glared at the goddess of love either ignoring or having not heard Rhode and Athena’s telepathic conversation.

“Girls, please focus.” Demeter tutted at them. “We have more important things than for you to bicker over your clashing domains. While I am not pleased with my niece, I cannot damn her too harshly for her loyalty is sound.” 

“You’re saying that only because you want to see her and your own daughter married.” Hera said with an eye roll.

_Demeter is rooting for me and Su?! What!? Is my love life part of the Olympian betting pool or something?_

It was something to think about later when her life wasn’t being decided.

Zeus perked up at this seeming support for Rhode’s destruction on his wife’s part and looked at her with a grin. One that vanished as she continued.

“Now, I personally like the girl myself. Even if she is illegitimate. Amphitrite has accepted her into her House and though it loathes me to condone her birth, that all but legitimizes her and I can accept that.”

The King of Olympus looked as if he wanted to sulk, but kept his head held high. 

“Actually, speaking of that. Poseidon?”

“Yes, sister?” Father asked, blinking at Hera suddenly addressing him. 

“Why hasn’t she been legitimized yet? I spoke to Amphitrite just recently and am certain she would not object.”

Father just blinked as he searched for an answer and drew a blank.

“You just forgot to go through with it didn’t you?” Athena said with a deprecating chuckle.

“Ah, yes, it did slip my mind…” 

“If that’s the case. Zeus!”

“Yes, dear.” Zeus said with a put upon sigh. “Rhode Evans, by my authority as King of Olympus, I hereby legitimize you as a daughter of the House of Atlantis with the full rights and privileges a mortal child of that House is afforded. There.”

He said it with such petulance that the king looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. 

“Uh, thank you, Lord Zeus.” Rhode said, too shocked to be more polite.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Poseidon, about whether your daughter should live.” Athena said, eyeing Father with a suspicious look. “Nothing to add?”

“Perhaps we should let Rhode speak her thoughts on the matter?” Father suggested. He waited for the other Olympians to object and when none of them did, he turned to Rhode. “Rhode, anything to say?”

Rhode stared up at the gods, brimming with resolve as she calmed her beating heart, "If this Prophecy is about me... I'll take it on. You might not have confidence in me, but I do. So does my Father. But it could be about my brother... Personally I hope it's me since Prophecies are kind of a pain in the butt as we all know." 

She casually shrugged and continued when no one so much as reacted to her statement. 

"You know where my loyalty is, it's with my family, which is Camp Half-Blood. Which means it’s towards you guys. That’s my piece."

“Anyone else got anything to say?” Apollo asked, radiating impatience.

He was met by a round of negatives from the others.

“Very well. Then we shall begin our vote for the life of Rhode Evans.” Zeus grunted with a furrowed brow. “All for killing her and eliminating the potential threat she poses?”

“Eloquent.” Hera said with a disgusted shake of her head. 

“Oh, shut up and just vote.” Zeus said, twitching in annoyance.

Dionysus lazily raised his hand. No surprise there. He hated all half-bloods that weren’t his own children on principle and thus naturally jumped at the chance to bump one off. 

The god king himself also agreed and thunder boomed as he raised his hand. Since he was the one that was gunning for her death in the first place, this wasn’t all too much of a shocker either.

The surprise vote came from Artemis, her childish face looking as if it was etched from stone as she raised her hand. 

“Arte? Why?” Apollo gasped, looking at his twin in shock.

“I have no need to explain my views, brother.” 

“She’s just upset that Aphrodite smacked her just now about Lesbos and is taking it out on Rhode,” Hermes surmised, shaking his head in disapproval.

The diminutive goddess’ pale cheeks turned a light gold as she blushed in embarrassment even as she glared at Hermes. 

“Anyone else? Anyone?” Zeus all but begged, staring at every god with narrowed eyes. 

Rolling her eyes, Hera pushed matters ahead.

“All opposed?”

All nine of the remaining Olympians put up their hands. Even Aunt Hestia, who didn’t have a vote, put hers up from her seat at the hearth in the centre of the room. The red hot fire poker she used to tend to the Flame of the West held aloft almost as if in warning.

Rhode couldn’t help but offer her Aunt a smile for that.

“Rhode Evans is permitted her life. Yada yada, etcetera etcetera. Now get her out of here.” Zeus glowered, dark storm clouds crackling above Olympus. 

“I’ll take her!” Hermes said. 

Before anyone could object, the messenger god teleported to her side, grabbed her arm and they were gone.

* * *

Instead of popping back to Camp though, they instead appeared on top of a mountain somewhere.

“Um, Lord Hermes? Where are we?” Rhode asked with a touch of nervousness as she looked at the god suspiciously. 

“Not important. Just some random mountain.” Hermes shrugged, he had a frazzled look to him, his sky blue eyes darting around before he calmed down. “Just needed a secluded spot to have a word or two with you.”

“Oh, okay,” Rhode said, nervously. Whatever had the god so anxious was making her worried. Very worried.

“First off, thanks for giving me an excuse to get out of the meeting. It’s boring as the Pit and any chance I get to get out of one even for a bit is wonderful.”

“You do have five thousand plus deliveries stacking up.” A voice hissed from his pocket. 

“You also have a meeting with the Amazons in twenty three minutes.” A second voice hissed from the same pocket. 

“Martha, George, hush.” The god said chidingly. “This is more important.”

There was the sounding of unintelligible hissing for a moment before there was silence and Hermes gave a satisfied nod.

“Alright, so the _main_ reason I wanted to talk is about Luke.” Hermes said, looking serious. Sad too, but mainly serious.

“What about him?” Rhode asked with a frown. “Yeah, he’s been kinda weird lately, but nothing’s wrong, right?”

“Something is most certainly wrong, Rhode.” Hermes said with a shake of his head. “Luke has fallen under the influence of-”

“Uh-uh, Lord Hermes, no spoilers.” An ancient looking crone said as she materialized with a pair of scissors pressed against the messenger god’s neck and causing a bead of golden ichor to form on its blade.

Rhode froze at seeing the crone, gulping nervously. At least it was just a pair of scissors and not those bronze maces of theirs. 

“Greetings, Lady Atropos.” She stammered out. How else does one greet one of the Fates? 

“Hello dearie. Now, Lord Hermes needs to be going now. We need to have a _talk_. So why don’t I send you home instead.”

“Uh, sure?” Rhode said, uncertainly eying the very pale Olympian.

Without another word, Rhode was teleported away. This time, much to her relief, directly in front of Poseidon Cabin back in Camp.

“The fuck was that about?!” She asked herself, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She collapsed on her knees, feeling a cold sweat roll down her neck. 

* * *

Recovering her bearings after a few minutes, Rhode finally got back to her feet and made it into Cabin Three to find Percy sitting in a chair just by the door, snoring lightly. He was a light sleeper apparently as the sound of the door opening startled him awake and he shot to his feet.

“Rhode, you’re back.” He greeted her happily with some drowsiness in his tone. “How did it go up on Olympus?”

“They agreed to let me live.” she said with a dismissive shrug.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief and Rhode rolled her eyes.

Sure there was a chance they’d kill her but it was a tiny one. Dad had almost gone to war with Zeus to keep her safe once. Did anyone honestly think he wouldn’t be willing to do so again? Then there were all the patrons, she was wary of calling them friends, among the Olympians she’d made over her years of Questing as signified by their numbers saved into her phone. Surely, some of them at least would stand up for her. Between all that, she had never been too worried about the Council ruling against her.

“Have you been waiting for me to come back the whole time?”

“Yeah,” Percy said with a shrug. “I was worried. The others all reassured me that it would be fine, but I couldn’t really believe them, so I waited.”

“That’s sweet, Percy.” Rhode said whilst ruffling his hair, much to his annoyance. “So that’s the only reason you waited up for me? To make sure the Council let me live?”

“That and ‘cause I wanted to talk to you about the thing with Triton.” Percy confessed with a curled lip. “But you got back _way_ later than I thought you would, so we can talk about that to-”

“It’s fine. Let’s talk about it now.” Rhode assured him as she grabbed a chair and sat down on it directly across from Percy. “But first things first, I’ve got to know exactly what Triton said during his dream visit that had you so riled up during the party. Otherwise, I won’t know what to tell you.”

“It was nothing really, just some sma-”

“Percy,” Rhode said, shooting him a stern look.

The boy startled, jerking back in his chair slightly as if scalded. 

“Fine,” he said in a whine. “He came into my dream to tell me to be good to you on your birthday.”

Percy started to get a little riled up at this even as he continued.

“Which is BS because _of course_ I wouldn’t ruin your birthday!”

Rhode couldn’t help but smile at that even as Percy kept going.

“So I got a bit testy about that and we started low-key arguing with each other.” 

“About what?”

“All kinds of things,” Percy said with a huff of annoyance. “Mostly silly stuff. Triton was especially focused on warning me to not get too big of a head just because I had Dad’s favour right now, his words, and that he, _not me_ , was Dad’s heir.”

“Like I want to be.” Percy continued with a shake of his head. “I just found out who he is. Between that and the whole Quest for the Master Bolt, does he really think I’ve had the time to even worry about that?”

“Fair,” Rhode allowed. “But consider things from his perspective. You _are_ a threat to his position as heir.”

“But I don’t want it!”

“Doesn’t matter,” Rhode said with a shrug. “Like I said, you are a threat. One, you’re a boy and thanks to the rules of inheritance that Atlantis operates under, you _could_ inherit Dad’s throne. Or have a much better chance at it than a girl like me.”

“But my mom isn’t Dad’s wife. That’s a big deal for these kinda things, ain’t it?”

“Usually,” Rhode nodded. “But getting you legitimized is easy. Dad could do it if he feels like it. Or Zeus might do it to drive a wedge between him and Triton and Amphitrite. Heck, Hera browbeat him into doing it for me just now when I was up on Olympus.”

“It can’t be _that_ easy?”

“It totally was.”

The young boy looked thoughtful. “Okay, I can totally see Zeus doing something like that. The trying to drive a wedge thing. But he’d have to make me a god to have it work, right? I mean Dad’s heir can’t be mortal, can he?”

“Right again.” Rhode agreed. “You’ll at least need to be an immortal. Though turning a mortal into one or even a minor god is pretty easy for a god. They used to do it all the time, remember all the heroes who ended up as gods? Mr. D chief among them?”

“Wasn’t he like almost a god from the get go?”

“Okay, bad example.” Rhode shook her head with a frown. “But you get my point?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good. So the next time you run into Triton or Amphitrite for that matter, be the bigger person and try not to take their coldness, if they show any, to heart. Okay?”

“I’ll try,” Percy said, looking just a little mutinous.

_Is this what it’s like dealing with me when I’m being rebellious? Thank the gods that other people were as patient with me as they were._

“Try your very best, Percy.” Rhode encouraged with a tired sigh. “But for now let’s get to bed, okay? It’s late.”

“Sure,” Percy said, as he stood. “I’ll go to bed then. Night, Rhode.”

“Night, Percy.” Rhode said as she too stood and walked off to get changed for bed.

It had been a long night and she couldn’t wait to hit the hay.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!
> 
> And so, Rhode lives! It’s a Greek miracle! Not going to lie, that council meeting was pretty fun to do. Just the sniping convos of the gods, alliances made, grudges brought forth. It was a lot of fun to do. 
> 
> Nameless: We even slipped in some explanation of who Lesbos is and what’s her agenda. Hope you guys caught what we were trying to say there.
> 
> Now, Rhode’s party was where the real action was at. We got a lot of fun to take from the Emily/Gaige/Penny family dynamics, to Su showing off her stuff. Some arguments on parents and advice. Of course the biggest thing was Luke trying to pull Rhode with him, but don’t think he’d give up just like that. He’s Luke… he’ll take what he wants like the thief he is. 
> 
> Nameless: Rhode is really developing an appreciation for dresses huh? Considering she was wearing them almost all the time while she was chilling in the Atlantic, she’d have to or gone mad. Wonder how Thalia will react to this… Hmm… It’ll be interesting to say the least.
> 
> So we’ve got a couple reviews on FFN based on the last chapter questioning how Percy could have defeated Rhode. The answer is simple: Percy is superhumanly talented and skilled with the sword. Like absurdly so, even for a demigod. He is the child of one Great Prophecy and a major player in another. The Fates have blessed him with the abilities to serve his purpose in both. In contrast, Rhode is neither. Yes, she is a child of the Big Three but she's just not as special in the grand scheme of things as Percy and that matters in the world of the gods. Add in that it has been established fact that Rhode is average at best with a sword. If they had gone all out (i.e. Rhode uses her power and Spellbound) she'd win but they were sparring with swords (barring the occasional punch).
> 
> E4E: You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!


	7. Family Departures Suck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: Symphony of Tempering**

**Chapter Seven: Family Departures Suck**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Rhode was just getting out of the bathroom after her morning post-run shower and was still drying her hair when there was a knock on the Cabin Three door.

“Percy, mind getting that?” She asked her brother who was already showered- she’d forced him to join in her run- and was just lounging around as he waited for her to be done so they could head off to breakfast together.

“Sure,” the son of Poseidon said, already walking to the door.

He opened it to reveal Lee holding a copy of the Daily Prophet and fidgeting impatiently.

“Rhode, I need to talk to you.” Her friend said rather urgently.

“Sure, I’m drying my hair so come in.” Rhode called out to him, as Percy stepped aside to let the son of Hermes in. 

Lee promptly whispered a quick prayer to her Dad for permission and stepped into Poseidon Cabin.

“This came in after I got back from our run,” the wizard said, smacking the rolled up newspaper into his palm. “The wizards know you’re alive. It’s the headline on the front page.”

“You’d think they’d have something more interesting to write about,” Rhode declared disinterestedly as she continued drying her hair with her towel. “Anything defamatory?”

Percy being unfamiliar with the ways of Wizarding Britain boggled at the question, but Lee was all too aware of their bullshit.

“Nothing this time,” he said with a shrug. “Guess the new regime over there has finally reined in their yellow journalism.”

“Will wonders never cease,” Rhode said with a disbelieving shake of her head as she finished with her hair and tossed her towel into the laundry basket back in the bathroom. “So since you’re here, I’m guessing there’s something I should follow up on ASAP?”

“Yeah,” Lee said with a nod. “Unfortunately, there were plenty of comments in the article asking for you to go back to Hogwarts-”

“Not going to happen.” Rhode said emphatically.

“I feel you. And so does the new regime. They’re saying it’s up to you, but they want to hear your decision. But the public-”

“Are being their usual selves and demanding people do what _they_ want, I’m guessing I should make things all official soon?”

“It’s for the best.” Lee agreed with a grimace. “Before someone does something stupid.”

“I’m betting someone does it anyways,” Rhode said with a sigh. “But I’ll write up a formal letter dropping out and borrow Wright from Bethy to send it over to the British- They’re still calling their government the Ministry of Magic?”

“Yup.”

“Right, I’ll send it to the Brits’ Ministry by the end of the day.”

* * *

“What’s with all this Owl mail?” Rhode asked, as what seemed like the hundredth post owl dived bombed her at the Poseidon table in the Dining Pavilion to drop off its letter before flying off at top speed.

“My guess? It’s gotta do with your withdrawal from Hogwarts. It did make front page news on the Prophet.” Su informed her as she put one of the letters she was helping Rhode look through into the pile designated ‘threats of death or gross bodily harm if she didn’t return to Hogwarts’. “And that’s the eighteenth death threat that I’ve read.”

“Making the total such threats number forty seven.” Bethy said as she marked the latest letter on the whiteboard she was using to tally things up. “These wizards really have nothing better to do, huh?”

“Especially this Sirius guy,” Percy said. “This one’s from him too. He’s switched back to begging in this one. How many do we have from him alone?”

“Six.” Rhode informed him as she took a bite of toast with jam. 

“At least the formal letter from the new Ministry of Magic looks legit,” Lee said as he finished reviewing it for Rhode. “Like you said Rhode, there isn't anything that’s designed to trap you. At least nothing that I can see. They’re just requesting a formal meeting with their rep. I know Percy Weasley, he’s the twins’ older brother. A bit of a stuffy bloke, but a decent guy. I think we can trust him.”

“If he has your vote of confidence then I guess that’s good enough for me.” Rhode said with a smile for her friend. “I’ll write them back and set up a time. That’s alright right, Chiron?”

“Of course, Rhode.” The centaur said distractedly as he looked up from one of the more inventive death threats that Rhode had received. “Just let me know what time and date you settle on and we’ll have Argus drive you into the city. On another note, can wizarding magic really do what this letter threatens? A disemboweling curse?”

“Yeah, it exists.” Lee confirmed. “It’s considered a dark curse but it’s real.”

The non-wizards all looked a little disgusted at that. Well, most of them anyways.

“How wonderfully creative of those wizards,” Mr. D complimented with a gleeful grin. “Be sure to leave the death threats over here, Rowan. I think I might have them framed!” 

“Sure Mr. D,” Rhode said with a shrug, used to the god’s casual hatred for half-bloods.

“I’m so glad you’re not going back to that school,” Percy said, still looking disgusted at the idea of a disemboweling curse.

“You and me both, Percy. You and me both.”

* * *

Rhode had to say it was nice to see New York again. There were some bad memories, but others were nice. The hustle and bustle just felt nice to see.

As she alighted the Camp van, she turned to Argus, the many eyed giant that worked as Camp security, and offered him a smile. “Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you in an hour?”

The giant nodded and started pulling out of the parking spot to drop off the shipments of strawberries the Camp had produced to some of the open markets in the city. 

Percy Weasley

Walking through the crowd, the brunette felt normal for perhaps just a few moments until she reached the cafe where Percy Weasley was waiting for her. Standing in front of the establishment in his wizard robes, he was getting a few odd looks, but it was New York. 

There were plenty of weirdos. 

To his credit, he seemed pretty uncomfortable dressed up like he was in a muggle city. Though if the very official insignia on his robes were any indication he didn’t really have any say in the matter. It was his uniform and since he was here on duty, he was likely _required_ to wear them.

“Hey Weasley.” She waved as she stepped up to him.

The ginger looked at her, a professional look on his face as he offered a nod. “Miss Evans, a pleasure to see you hale and hearty.”

 _I guess working in politics has really helped that flowery speech of his._ Rhode smiled crookedly. “Yeah, sorry for dropping off the map like that. Stuff happens.”

“Of course. I have reserved us a table, shall we?” He offered and Rhode nodded. 

He smiled and led them inside the small cafe where a waitress promptly showed them to a table. They ordered some drinks and waited in silence for a bit for them to be delivered before he waved his wand subtly. Whatever spell he cast created a small buzzing noise in the distance that Rhode just barely heard. 

“An anti-eavesdropping spell. Say what you will about my sister-in-law Hermione, but you cannot deny that she is truly brilliant.” He smiled and the daughter of the sea looked surprised.

“She and Ginny got hitched?”

Weasley nodded.

“Good for them.” Rhode said sincerely. “Your mum went nuts about it, I’d reckon.”

“She may have, but I like to think I’m more tolerant than my mother.” He smiled with a warm look.

“Well, like I said, good for them. It was a hell of a time, but I’m glad they’re happy.” She said and was honest about it. Granger could be annoying, but if marrying her was what Ginny wanted, then good for them.

“Yes. Now, let’s not get into my family’s business. I am here on behalf of the new Ministry of Magic to speak with you about _your_ situation.” 

_Ah, time for politics. At least it isn't divine politics. That was a death trap in the making._

“Now before we get down to the specifics, I need to make it clear that the new muggle-led regime is nothing like the old Ministry. They aren’t as biased for one. For example, despite my deep connection to the old guard, I seem to have gotten on rather well as a bureaucrat. I guess father’s lessons on muggle studies helped me more than I thought.” He said with a wry smile. “Between that and the host of new policies that have been introduced, things have honestly been improving in Wizarding Britain.” 

“I guess out with the old, in with the new really helped. Starting to clean up the dusty old coggers in the old Ministry was probably a good thing too.” Rhode snorted as she took a sip of her soda. 

“You have no idea.” Weasley said with an exasperated look. One that Rhode shared and the two had a good laugh. 

“And I believe you. My friend Su’s dad is an Auror and he’s got nothing but good things to say about the new guys in charge.”

“Good,” Weasley said with a relieved sigh. “I was worried I might’ve had to spend longer trying to convince you that we’re not up to no good and that you could trust us.”

“Well, you don’t have to. So why don’t you move onto what you _really_ came over the Atlantic to ask?”

“I see you’re as hasty as I remember you being from my time at Hogwarts,” Weasley said with a shake of his head. “But if you insist.”

“I do.”

“Very well,” Weasley said with a sigh. “The Ministry would like to know how you survived the attack on Hogsmeade and where you were? Many were of course worried about their Champion of Light and the Ministry is hoping that you can shed some light onto the matter, possibly with a formal statement, so we can reassure the masses.”

“Ugh, I still cannot believe they get away with calling me that. It’s so, so pretentious!” She fumed and took a long sip of her soda. 

“Sadly, yes. What can we do? So are you willing to elaborate?” 

“Let’s just say I got whisked away by some people I trust before I got killed and that they made sure I healed up.”

“And who are these people?” Weasley pressed.

“None of your business,” Rhode hissed, a dangerous look in her eyes. “Besides, considering everything that keeps happening to me, keeping an ace up my sleeve is just smart isn’t it? You think I’d just out my allies like that?”

“That I suppose is fair.” Weasley said with a frustrated sigh. “Can I take it that the time you were missing you were actually recuperating under your allies’ care.”

“Something like that,” Rhode said evasively.

Weasley frowned and with a shake of his head chose to change the course of the conversation.

“Let’s move on to my other order of business shall we?”

“Sure,” Rhode agreed. “So what else did you want to meet with me for?”

“Basically? The second thing I needed to do is to inform you on behalf of the Board of Education that since you never finished your O.W.L.s at Hogwarts that you’ll be obliged to do so and that until you attain such or an internationally recognized equivalent, you won’t be legally considered an adult wizard.”

Rhode blinked in confusion.

“Then what about people like Hagrid or beings like the goblins? You saying they’re not considered adults by the wizarding world?”

“Not adult _wizards_ ,” Weasley said. “There is a distinction.”

“And what’s the point of becoming an adult _wizard_?” Rhode asked, crossing her arms as she rebelled at the idea of needing to conform to the wizarding world’s standards in any way. Considering how they treated her in the past, she was inclined to ask them to take a hike to be honest.

“Mainly? It revolves around magic use. Basically, unless you’re a recognized adult wizard, any use of wizarding magic is still governed by restrictive child magic use laws which basically limits it to use for educational purposes only.”

“So I just don’t use wizarding magic.” Rhode shot back defiantly.

“That’s possible. Quite a few wizards like muggleborn who left the wizarding world before completing their education have successfully done so.” Weasley allowed. “Though I’m sure it’ll be quite an inconvenience.”

“I’m sure I can manage.”

“Of course,” Weasley agreed generously. “Might I make a personal recommendation though?”

“Sure,” Rhode nodded. 

Weasley had been straight with her so far, it was only fair she heard him out. “It’s probably easier for you to either enroll in a school in the States or self-study and sit for the exams as an independent candidate. It’ll save you a lot more trouble in the long run.”

 _He has a point. Even if between the Mist and the Trace not working on demigods, I’d have an easier time hiding my use of wizarding magic… Having to even do so is needlessly troublesome._ Rhode had to concede. A good chunk of the magic she knew _was_ wizarding magic and she couldn’t just give up on using it, not when she might need it in a fight against a monster someday. _That and I think Aphros and Bythos would literally come up from Camp Fish-Blood to kill me if they learned I gave it up just to avoid taking an exam._

That said, Weasley didn’t need to know she’d already decided to follow his advice.

“I’ll consider it.” She lied smoothly.

“That’s all I can ask.” Weasley said with a polite grin.

* * *

A week after the shocking news that Rhode was dropping out of Hogwarts, Sirius Black found himself in a forest somewhere in New York state. At least that’s where he thought he was. He honestly knew next to nothing about geography over here in the former colonies. All he knew for sure though was that he was in the general vicinity of the mysterious compound of the Delphi Youth Group where Rhode lived.

If he wasn’t… Well, that peddler over in Knockturn Alley who sold him the Portkey would have a very unpleasant appointment with his wand. He’d honestly preferred going to someone more reputable but the damnable creature - He was sure she wasn’t human. No human had flaming hair and a donkey leg. - was the only one he could find which even knew where the Delphi Youth Group’s compound was located. 

And risky as Morgana’s Tits or not, he was not missing out on the chance to convince Rhode to stop with the foolishness and go back to Hogwarts. And he tried convincing her via letter already and got nowhere. That meant he had to go talk to her in person.

He _couldn’t_ fail! 

He simply couldn’t afford to. Not when it seemed like Rhode was completely slipping away from him. He didn’t want to lose this last connection to the only time in his life when he was happy, his days as a Marauder. If he did… It would kill him!

Which was why he was busy rehearsing his speech to Rhode for the thousandth time as he walked aimlessly through the seemingly never ending forest when a strange scuttling sound caught his attention. Spinning in its direction, Sirius was momentarily stunned to find himself looking at a giant ant-like creature that was the size of a full grown German Shepherd.

The giant ant

Acting on panic and instinct honed from the First War against Voldemoert, he reacted as was ingrained in him when facing an unknown creature and immediately drew his wand to go on the offensive.

“Incendio!” He belted out with a twitch of his wand, sending a gout of hot flames at the magical creature that engulfed the giant ant before it could do more than turn to look at him inquisitively.

It died with a monstrous squeal and Sirius felt himself sigh in relief. That unfortunately lasted only a moment before the bushes parted to reveal several more ant heads the size of his chest peeking out and glaring at him with obvious anger. 

Before a second spell could leave his lips, the massive ants swarmed him.

It was never fun having to explore the woods when strange reports came in from the dryads. Last night, the Myrmekes had acted up. Usually that meant either some other monsters were worming their way into the nest’s territory or some unfortunate soul, either a half-blood trying to make it to Camp or an idiot newbie Camper, crossed paths with the monster ants and foolishly attacked them.

Rhode was honestly hoping it was just monsters vying for territory. 

Leading a small scouting party of Campers, Rhode headed to the area marked on the map by the dryads as being the place where the Myrmekes had gone crazy. At least the forest wasn’t twisting itself again, the woods had a mind of its own during the worst of times. This excursion was bad enough already without adding that to the mix.

“Darren, what did I say about staying close?” Rhode shouted at the same boy for the tenth time as she led him and the rest of the squad of newbies she’d been assigned to lead on what Chiron described as a ‘chance to help familiarise them with the woods’.

“Um, to stay close?” The unclaimed boy smiled sheepishly.

“If you know, then stay close!” Rhode said, growling in frustration. “Or do you want to be eaten by one of the monsters prowling the woods. Because make no mistake, we might be within Camp’s boundaries but the woods’ monsters will _not_ hesitate to eat you if they catch you.”

“Sorry.”

“Idiot.” Sherman, her second in command for the trip, snorted as the son of Ares continued on marching with the rest of the scouting party. Or more like herded the rest along. 

_I already wish this was over._ Rhode thought as she grabbed Darren by the arm and dragged him to the front of their little party where she could keep an eye on him. 

* * *

It took an hour, along with a small dragon issue and Darren almost wandering off another dozen times, but they _finally_ arrived at their destination. 

Sadly, the grisly scene they found there wasn’t an improvement. At the center of a small clearing was a body that had clearly suffered an unpleasant meeting with plenty of Myrmeke acid. 

Of course, some of the newbies freaked out at the sight and Rhode had to calm them down. All the while making a mental note to make sure they got put through some desensitization training. Being a demigod meant they would be seeing _a lot_ of death. Better that they got used to it ASAP.

As such, she left it to Sherman to examine the body.

“Doesn’t look like a Camper,” Rhode said as she added her two cents from where she was helping a girl hold her hair back as she finished vomiting. “Think they were a latecomer half-blood?”

“Maybe,” Sherman said consideringly even as a couple newbies gasped at the possibility that the corpse was a fellow demigod. “Don’t think so though. Very few half-bloods get as old as this person probably was before learning about Camp and making the trip.”

“Yeah.” Rhode concluded and proceeded to explain her reasoning for the sake of the newbies. “He looks like an adult. Most of us realize who we are as kids. My bet is that he was just an unlucky mortal with resistance to the Mist that keeps them from wandering into Camp and its surroundings. Judging by those acid burns, he pissed off a Myrmeke or two whilst lost.”

“Myrmeke?” One of the newbies asked.

“I explained this earlier. They’re giant acid spitting, gold loving ants. I’ll go over them again as we head back. But for now let’s pick this poor fellow up so we can give him a proper pyre back at Camp.” Rhode said, pointing to two of the other Campers who looked the least shaken up. 

They nodded in reply and without a word moved to pick up the corpse.

“Unfortunate mortal or fellow half-blood,” Rhode continued as she turned her little group around to head back to Camp. “This fellow deserves a decent funeral.”

* * *

Back in Camp, a little over an hour later, they were preparing the pyre for the Myrmeke victim when an owl appeared out of nowhere and dropped a letter right on top of Rhode’s head.

“Argh,” Rhode groaned as she picked up the letter from the ground where it’d fallen after rebounding off her skull. 

“Watch where you’re dropping these things.” She shouted at the already departing owl absently as she opened the newly delivered letter. 

“It’s from Weasley?” Rhode said aloud as she blinked in surprise at seeing who the letter was from. “What’s this about?”

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_This letter is about a matter of great urgency so pardon me for the lack of any courtesies. I have just been contacted by the goblins at Gringotts informing me to contact you and to let you know that you’ve just inherited the Black accounts. That is to say, that your godfather, Sirius Black, is dead. Considering that the man was last heard saying he wanted to find you, I am obliged to inquire if you know anything about Black’s death. Do you?_

The letter continued on from there outlining what Weasley knew but Rhode couldn’t bring herself to read it, instead she froze in shock as she made a horrified realization. 

_The Myrmeke victim… He’s Sirius Black!_

“Stop!” She shouted at the Campers working on the pyre. “Stop!”

* * *

“It’s all my fault,” Rhode said as she looked down at the urn containing Black’s ashes sitting on the floor of Cabin Three.

In the end, they had still cremated the wizard’s body. It had been so ruined by the Myrmeke attack that it was just the better option.

“No it wasn’t,” Percy said as she squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. “You weren’t the one who called him to come here.”

“No, but my decision to not talk to him motivated him to do it.” Rhode countered with a twinge of regret.

She struggled with how to deal with this. While the two didn’t get along well, Black still tried his best. Rhode didn’t and that felt like a failure to her. 

“I think… I’ll save some of the ashes out of respect. The rest I’ll spread along the Sound. I-It would be nice, right?” 

“I wouldn’t do that, Rhode.” Dad said as an IM formed in the fountain at the center of the Cabin. “That would be an insult to the man’s traditions. Wizards bury their dead. Bad enough that he had to be cremated because of the state of his body, but separating his ashes… That would be very disrespectful.”

“...I’ll write to Weasley then. See what can be done.” Rhode wiped her eyes and felt tired. She stood up and headed to her drawing table. 

“Why don’t I handle that,” Chiron said as he trotted into the Cabin and leaned down to pick up the urn. “You should talk to your father. How about that Rhode?”

“Thank you, Chiron. And yeah.” Rhode looked back at her father. “Maybe that would help.” 

She glanced at Percy. He seemed very eager to speak to Dad, but out of respect for her, he was keeping quiet. “It can be a family talk. All three of us.” 

Chiron smiled and carrying the urn, he left the Cabin.

“Rhode, Percy is correct, you know?” Dad insisted. “This wasn’t your fault. You might’ve contributed to his death but ultimately Black was the one who made the decision that led to it.”

“I know, but I still didn’t do my best and now a man is dead, Dad. That feels pretty shitty for a supposed hero.” Rhode confessed as she moved to sit on a beanbag chair. Picking up one of her old plushies, a pegasus, she held it tight for some comfort. 

“Listen to Dad, Rhode.” Percy said, sitting down on the floor next to her. 

Rhode offered them both a wan smile.

“I’ll try.” She said, tiredly. “It’ll take time to accept it, ya know?”

“We do,” Dad said with a nod. “And we’ll be here to support you while you do.”

“Yeah, we’ll be here for you.” Percy echoed.

“We are as well.” Amphitrite said as she shoved Dad aside in the IM and another materialized to show Triton nodding in agreement with his mother.

“Thanks guys. Thanks.” Rhode said, tears pricking her eyes. “I really appreciate it.”

* * *

“So you’re leaving too, huh Lee?” Rhode said with a sad smile. “It’s like everyone is leaving.”

“Can’t help it. We all have to grow up sometime.” Lee said as he patted Rhode’s shoulder reassuringly. “Besides, it’s not like I’ll totally be out of touch. I’ll always be just an IM or firecall away.”

“Fergus and Atlanta said pretty much the same but now they barely keep in touch with me at all.” Rhode said with a frown.

“I don’t think that applies here, Rhode.” Su countered. “The circumstances are totally different.”

“I know, it’s just-”

“I know, Rhode.” Lee said, giving Rhode’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “But I promise I won’t drift away. And if you ever feel like you miss my voice, you can just tune into my timeslot on the Wizarding Wireless Network. After all, who wouldn’t swoon to it?”

“I still don’t know how you managed to get a job with them as a DJ. Really, you!?” Su said with a disbelieving shake of her head.

“I’ll have you know my charisma is so great that if I was on a TV network, the girls would riot for me! I need to protect myself from my fans, Su.” 

“Wasn’t it because most of the other hosts retired in protest of the new management and how that opened up plenty of positions?” Rhode asked with a teasing grin.

“That is merely a coincidence!” 

The three former Hogwarts students all shared a laugh at that.

“Whether you stay in touch or not- and you better- I’ll miss you Lee.” Rhode told her old friend as she pulled him into a final hug that the son of Hermes happily returned.

“Same Rhode, same.” He said as he pulled back.

“I’ll miss you too Lee.” Su said, offering Lee a hand.

Lee rolled her eyes at that but nevertheless followed her lead and shook Su’s hand.

“Like I said, same with me.”

The three of them stood them in silence for a moment, etching this moment into their memory. As much as they all talked about keeping in touch, being demigods, this could totally be their last time together and all three of them were thus determined to remember the moment always.

“You better go,” Su said, her eyes shimmering with tears. “Or you never will.”

Rhode nodded. If they dragged this out longer, she was liable to stop Lee from leaving.

Lee nodded and turned towards Camp’s central hearth, its flames turning into the familiar green of floo magic as he did.

“DJ Jordan, stage left!” The wizard said with determination as he stepped into the flames and towards his working life.

* * *

While Lee had made the decision to leave Camp full of determination, Percy was a stark contrast to the older boy as he paced back and forth in Cabin Three, plagued by indecision as he faced the choice between becoming a Year Rounder at Camp or going home at Summer’s end. 

Watching him do so for the last hour non-stop had been a deeply frustrating experience for Rhode. He was being so bloody distracting that she couldn’t even just ignore him. She’d tried by doing some drawing but she’d barely managed working for a few minutes before Percy’s pacing caught her eye.

"Do you love your mom?" Rhode asked bluntly when her patience finally ran out, too fed up with Percy's indecision to be tactful

"Huh!? Of course I do!" Percy shouted indignantly. "Why do you even need to ask?"

"'Cos most Year Rounders are here for two reasons." Rhode explained, unfazed by her little brother's anger. "One, they either have no other home to go back to or their home life sucks. Two, they live too far away from any site of Olympian power."

Percy blinked in confusion at that, the feeling visibly displacing his earlier anger.

"Okay, I get the first part but what does the second part have to do with anything?”

"Simple," Rhode said with a roll of her eyes. "You live in New York City which means that if you run into monster trouble, you can realistically expect help from Camp or, if you're very lucky, Olympus itself in a speedy manner. But if you're too far from a site of Olympian power you're outta luck."

"But the gods can teleport-"

"And the Ancient Laws stop them from interfering.”

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Rhode said with a tired nod. "So I ask again, do you love your mom?"

"Yes," Percy said with conviction.

"Then go home." Rhode urged. "And spend some quality time with her. Camp, grandfather rising, everything? It'll be there for you next Summer. Just remember to train when you get the chance. Oh, and a hint, you might wanna stop by on the weekends if you can too. Training on your lonesome can only do so much."

Percy nodded along.

"Thanks Rhode," he said, offering her a grateful smile when she was finished saying her piece. "I think that's the best advice anyone's given me about this."

Rhode just shrugged. "It's my job as your big sister to give you advice ain't it?"

“I just hope it’s all full of wisdom.”

“You cheeky brat!” Rhode laughed. 

* * *

Rhode was training in the arena a couple days later when Luke suddenly stopped by for a visit.

“Hey Luke,” she greeted him enthusiastically. 

Unlike usual, she was training alone today. She usually would be training with Percy, but her brother was currently busy packing his stuff in preparation for Summer’s end. So even if it was Luke, she appreciated the company.

He had been… distant, more so than he already was lately, after their talk during her birthday and Rhode was happy that he was approaching her but she still felt a need to be wary in his presence for reasons that she just couldn’t quite pin down.

“Hey, Rhode fancy a spar?” Her old friend said as he put down the duffel bag he was carrying at the stands.

“Sure!” The brunette smiled, glad to see there was at least something about the blond that hadn’t changed. “But, um, before we start, what’s with the bag? Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah, I’m thinking of leaving Camp for a while.” Luke confessed as he drew his sword. Rhode felt her spine tingle as she saw the blade. Tempered steel and Celestial Bronze fused together in some twisted, unnatural amalgam of a double edge sword. 

It was a blade she remembered well. A cursed blade that she had once quested for so that the gods could destroy it.

“Where did you get _that_ sword?” Rhode hissed as her grip of Spellbound became so tight that her knuckles turned white. 

“It was a gift,” Luke said as he suddenly charged.

He was so fast that within seconds, he was already at close quarters.

 _Since when was he_ this _fast!?_

“That’s not a gift, that’s a monstrosity!” Rhode shouted back as she barely managed to deflect the slash.

Luke recovered incredibly quickly too and ducked under Rhode’s sweeping counterattack, darting past her guard and lashing out with a powerful slash that should have cut deep into her flesh. Thankfully Luke held back and it only left a shallow cut on her arm

Yet the wound burned, it burned worse than anything she had ever felt before. Worse, just having the blade so close to her caused goosebumps to run up her arms. It was a weapon that was made for nothing but killing. It was like it wanted nothing more than to spill her blood. 

“Phew, this thing has a bit of a mind of its own. Glad I managed to hold it back.” The blonde said, flashing her a devil-may-cry smile but the daughter of Poseidon could see darkness dancing in his eyes. “But I guess that means I win.”

“Luke,” Rhode said as she skittered back from the young man. “You need to get rid of that thing. It’s _dangerous_.”

“No. I think it gets me, Rhode. It wants to reap the blood of the gods. I agree with it and my new lord.” He said, his voice soft and sure. Like when they were younger and he had a crazy plan to save the day. 

“Luke-”

“I was hoping to avoid this,” Luke said suddenly with a sigh. “But I guess my lord was right, you aren’t ready to join us yet.”

“Your lord? Who are you talking about?”

“You’ve met him, at least, in your dreams.” He shrugged and with a flick of his wrist, he threw a fistful of a powder at Rhode’s face, making her cough and blink her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Rhode, just dream of a better world. You know I am.” He smiled, kind and reassuring as her vision blurred and she collapsed under the influence of whatever drug he’d just dosed her with.

“Damn you, you tra-” Rhode slurred as she finally blacked out.

* * *

When Rhode regained consciousness after her fortunately dreamless visit to the realm of Morpheus, she found herself inside the familiar confines of the infirmary in the Big House.

“Luke! Where is that traitor?!” Rhode roared as she jumped off the bed she had been laid down on.

“Escaped,” Chiron informed her from where he was tending to a sickly looking Percy. 

“What the fuck happened?” She hurried over and cast the _Aguamenti_ to create some water. She put it against her brother whose skin had taken on a deathly grey pallor in a bid to boost his healing. Terrifyingly, it did nothing.

“Luke summoned a Pit Scorpion and had it attack Percy as he fled.” Chiron explained.

“Shit, I’ll keep his heart pumping and you focus on the wound Chiron. Thank Dad we have a hardy constitution or he’d be dead already.” Rhode stated as she got to work, nudging the water in her hands to focus solely on Percy’s weakly beating heart. 

“Yes, some help would be greatly appreciated.” Chiron said with a distracted nod as he moved his glowing hands to Percy’s hand where there was a patch of blackened skin, presumably where her brother had been stung.

Rhode nodded and conjured even more water, which she used to cover her hands before she placed them over Percy’s heart. The moment they were in place, she began channeling her power using the water as a catalyst and flooding her brother’s body with healing energy.

* * *

It was roughly two hours later that Chiron finally succeeded in drawing out all the deadly Pit Scorpion venom from Percy’s body and his condition stabilized. Following that, Rhode had conjured a whole tub of salt water and submerged him in it so as to accelerate his healing. The venom having done a number on his body while it had been coursing through his system. She had wanted him moved to the ocean, but Chiron had insisted he stay in the infirmary where he could better monitor his condition.

Through it all Rhode hadn’t left Percy’s side. Annabeth had joined her in her vigil. As they nursed and fed the boy Nectar and Ambrosia to speed up the recovery, a solemn mood hung heavy over Camp as everyone processed Luke’s betrayal.

It was a dark mood that both Rhode and Annabeth felt especially deeply. 

“Ugh, Luke!” Percy shouted as he finally regained consciousness.

“He’s escaped.” Rhode said as she pinned her brother so he wouldn’t raise out of the tub. “And you need to stay still. Bethy, get him some Nectar.”

“Sip slowly, Seaweed Brain. You need your strength.” Annabeth said, offering him a cup and straw to sip from. He did so, his pained expression easing as his skin gained more color. 

Rhode watched him down the Drink of the Gods for a moment, relieved that he was recovering. Breathing a sigh of relief at his visibly improving condition.

As he pushed the cup away, Rhode couldn’t resist her curiosity anymore.

“Percy, what happened with Luke?” Rhode asked. “He beat me in a spar and then hit me with some kind of sleeping drug. What about you?”

“He called me to talk,” Percy said with a frown. “Tried to sway my loyalty to Dad by saying you were his favorite child.”

“That’s nonsense,” Rhode snorted. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Percy agreed and even Bethy nodded. “I told him as much and then he drew this strange sword-”

“The one which mixed Celestial Bronze and Steel?” Rhode asked with a shiver. “Yeah, I know the one.”

“I reacted about the same to it. It had this weird aura-”

“Yeah.” Rhode agreed with another shiver.

“What happened next, Percy?” Bethy asked, pushing the conversation along.

“Then he asked me to leave Camp with him and I said no, then he caught me in a pit trap and then summoned the Pit Scorpion. I guess you guys know the rest.”

“Yeah,” The grey eyed girl said with a nod. “We found Rhode passed out in the arena first. Ares Cabin had a class. We raised the alarm after that. A few dryads found you shortly afterwards and Chiron brought you up here where he and Rhode, once she got up, healed you.”

“You’re not fully healed yet by the way,” Rhode informed and gestured to the tub of seawater he was floating in. “So stay in that tub until we give you the go ahead.”

“But Luke-”

“We’ll handle it,” Bethy reassured him with a weak smile. “Rhode, me, the rest of the Campers. We’ll stop whatever scheme he and his mysterious Lord have planned.”

“He’s working for the Crooked One.” Rhode told Bethy and Percy nodded in agreement.

“You’re both probably right,” The blonde agreed, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. “But until we have confirmation, we can’t make assumptions.”

“That’s smart I guess. Just what I’d expect from you Wise Girl.” Percy teased with a warbled chuckle.

“Why of course, Seaweed Brain.” Bethy shot back. “And don’t call me Wise Girl!”

“Only if you stop calling me Seaweed Brain.”

“Never!”

Rhode’s lips twitched, threatening to giggle at the little pet names they had for each other. 

“Should I leave so you can smooch? Or would you like to flirt some more?” Rhode couldn’t help but ask the two. 

Both younger teens blushed and whined, “Rhode~!”

That did it. Rhode couldn’t hold it in any longer and burst out into laughter. Her little brother and sister were just too cute!

* * *

“Everyone really does seem to be leaving Camp this year, you know that?” Rhode observed to Annabeth as they waited at the top of Half-Blood Hill for Mr. Chase to come pick up his daughter for the first time in years.

“Yeah, I’m kind of nervous myself really.” The young blonde admitted to her as she held her duffle bag tightly. 

“You shouldn’t be,” Su told her from where she was seated in what Rhode could only describe as a walking throne made out of an animated tree. One of the results of Demeter Cabin’s latest experiments with crossbreeding magical plants. “If you run into trouble, either with your family or monsters, we’re all just a call away.”

Leave it to Su to go mad scientist with nature. What would she think up next? 

“Did you have to bring that _thing_ along to intimidate Mr. Chase?” Rhode asked her friend with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a show of power.” Su insisted. “Besides you nixed me using Helel to scare him.”

“I think Dad would be more likely to be intrigued by how that plant works than be scared by it.” The daughter of Athena snorted. “He’s weird like that. And Su, two words completely explain why Helel is not an option: Tentacle Porn.”

“How do you know about that?!” Rhode asked, shooting the young girl a stunned look.

“I am a healthy teenage girl,” Bethy said with a roll of her eyes. “And I have access to the internet. I have to find something for when I, uh, need some release. Found it by accident once.”

“I did not need to hear that.” Percy groaned as he joined them. 

Annabeth looked ready to die in a hole. In fact, she looked to Rhode, begging for death. Rhode just looked away, denying her a warrior’s death. Or more accurately was too busy stifling her giggles to help.

“If you tell anyone, Percy, they’ll never find your body.” Su said in defense of Bethy’s, er, maidenly honor. “A lady’s alone time is her business, no one else’s. Not unless they want it to be.”

“Su, for the love of the gods, stop halping!”

Deciding that Annabeth had suffered enough, Rhode changed the topic of conversation.

“You’re late Percy, packing up took longer than you expected?”

“Yeah. And mom should be here soon. You want to meet her?” He asked, looking unsure and awkward. 

“Sure,” Rhode said with a careless shrug. She honestly had no feelings either way about meeting Percy’s mom. Sure, she must be a wonderful person to have got Dad to fall in love with her, but beyond that well… It kind of felt weird to talk with a ‘mistress’ when Amphirite had all but adopted her. 

But she was going to be taking care of her son while at Camp, so she should at least introduce herself to Missus Jackson. 

“But for now, let’s handle the Chases.” Rhode said as she pointed to a group of blondes that were getting out of a car at the foot of the hill. “I think that’s them.”

“Yeah,” The blonde agreed as she waved at her father who was climbing up and waving back enthusiastically.

She heard Su’s plant titan’s bark creak and she shot her friend a quelling look. 

“Best behavior,” she warned her friend and she pouted but stopped her minion from doing whatever she had originally planned.

“Annabeth.” he smiled at her, looking nervous in an awkward dad kind of way. “Ready to go?”

“Just about,” Bethy said, sounding just as nervous. She gave him an awkward hug that he returned. “First, some introductions. You know Rhode from the photos I sent.”

“Rhode! Yes, you’ve told me all about Wonder Woman come again.” The handsome, athletic, middle-aged man, with intense brown eyes and sandy-colored hair that he had passed on to his daughter said as he smiled at her. 

“Dad!” The girl blushed, clearly embarrassed.

Mr. Chase just laughed at Bethy’s whine, causing Rhode to smile. It was only a first impression, but it seemed like he was a good dad. She hoped she was right.

“Yeah, it’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. Chase.” Rhode said politely, she could threaten him after all the niceties were done. 

“And the girl with the Ent throne is Su Li,” Bethy said pointing to the daughter of Demeter and her minion. 

“Pleased to meet you.”

“Same.” Su said with a nod, before she narrowed her eyes into a glare. “If you hurt Annabeth, there won’t be a body to find.”

“Pardon her, she spent all of last night practising being menacing to intimidate you with one of our friends.”

“Gaige?” Percy asked curiously and Rhode nodded distractedly even as Su pouted.

“Yeah, that girl is crazy.” Percy said with a shake of his head. “Glad she and her family aren’t usually around anymore.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Annabeth hedged.

“It really was. Sometimes.” Rhode admitted. As much as she loved Emily and her family, and would miss them dearly once they went back to school in a week, they could be a bit much at times.

“You have to tell me all about it Annabeth,” Mr. Chase said with an amused, intrigued grin before turning to look at Percy with a sharp look. “Now who exactly is this young man? Your boyfriend?”

“S-Sure.” The youngest girl sputtered. “And he’s not my b-boyfriend. He’s just a f-friend. His name is Percy. He’s Rhode’s younger brother. We did a quest this summer, it wasn’t a big deal. He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Denial is the first stage,” Su said with a teasing grin. “Oh, it’ll be fun to see how this all plays out, won’t it Rhode?”

“Totally,” Rhode agreed as the two older girls and surprisingly Mr. Chase chuckled at the expense of the two madly blushing younger children.

“Let’s just go!” Bethy said, grabbing her father’s arm and pulling him down the hill. “Bye Rhode! Bye Percy! Bye Su!”

“Bye Bethy!” “Bye Annabeth!” The remaining Campers shouted in reply as they waved goodbye.

They stood there watching as the Chases drove off and as if by clockwork, or some god’s meddling, a cheap rented car pulled up where the previous vehicle had been and a strikingly beautiful woman with a smile as warm as a quilt, sparkling blue eyes and long brown hair with a few streaks of grey stepped out.

“Mom!” Percy shouted excitedly as he waved at his mother and she walked up the hill, waving back and eying Su’s minion with amusement.

“You have interesting friends, Percy.” Sally Jackson said as she pulled her son into a hug.

“Yeah. Don’t mind Su, she’s just trying to be weird and scary on purpose. She’s usually very nice.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended or pleased.” Su said with a pout and Rhode had to resist the urge to giggle at her.

Missus Jackson turned to Rhode with a stunned look as she looked between her and Percy. “And this is?”

“Uh, my sister, Rhode Evans.”

“Sup?” Rhode waved a hand casually. 

“So you’re taking care of Percy in Camp?” Missus Jackson asked. “Percy mentioned it in his call the other day.” 

“Yep. He’s pretty good with a sword, but I’ve still got some tips and tricks he can learn.” Rhode smiled, hands in her pockets. “I’ll do my best to keep him out of trouble, but well, it never worked out for me. Still, I can only promise to try.” 

“Thank you.” Missus Jackson said, giving her son who she had not released from her side till now a squeeze.

“So no comment on me being Poseidon’s daughter with another woman?” Rhode asked, curious.

“Is there anything to say?” The older woman said with a shrug. “He’s a god. And married to a goddess. If he cannot be faithful to Amphitrite, should I expect him to be faithful to his mortal mistress?”

“Mom.” Percy said, looking grumpy at the word.

“Oh hush sweetie, I’m not ashamed. Far from it. The love I shared with your Father was magical and it gave me you. That is what’s important. Nothing else matters.”

“That’s a good attitude,” Rhode said, blinking in shock. “Most women can’t have that about their lovers.”

“Tell me about it,” Su said, shooting a glare at the Big House’s infirmary.

“As good as meeting you two and talking with you has been, it’s getting late.” Missus Jackson said apologetically. “It’s best we get going.”

“We understand.” Rhode said, as she and Su both nodded. “Percy you’ve got everything?”

“Everything that I wanna take with me, yeah.” 

“Then say goodbye Percy,” Missus Jackson encouraged her son as she finally released him from her side.

“Alright, once you got school set up, give me a call Percy and I’ll come pick you up for training on the weekends.” Rhode told the boy, ruffling his hair with a soft smile. 

“Yeah, sure. Only if you help with my homework.”

“Hell no, I just finished my time at wizard school! Homework gives me hives.” 

Percy snorted and laughed as he grinned and walked off with his mom. “See ya soon!”

Rhode stood with Su watching the Jacksons’ departure until they completely lost sight of their car.

“So ends another Summer, huh?” Rhode said wistfully.

“Yeah,” Su agreed. “It was an eventful one, wasn’t it?”

“It certainly was.” Rhode nodded.

“I know you’re worried about people leaving you, Rhode,” Su said, causing Rhode to spin to her in shock. “First Nils, followed by Viridi, then Fergus and Atlanta, and now temporarily Emily, Gaige, Penny, Lee, Percy and Annabeth. The less said about Luke the better-”

Rhode growled at the mere mention of the name but otherwise let Su continue.

“-but I want you to know that _I_ will never leave you. _Ever_.”

Rhode felt a tear trailing down her cheek at that declaration and soon was crying freely.

“Thank you. Thanks, Su.” She said through her tears. “I didn’t know how much I needed to hear it, but, I... Just, thanks.”

Su’s only reply was to jump down from her seat and pull Rhode into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!
> 
> And so ends book 1 of canon, the Lightning Thief. It was certainly a fun chapter to explore the aftermath of the quest and just how things were set up. Honestly, my favorite part was just how twisted Luke was. While he’d rag on Percy, he was more… tender with Rhode, which I hope sent up all the wrong flags as it was read. It was certainly a shiver to write (Axios: It was an uncomfortable read for the beta, at least). 
> 
> Nameless: Personally, my favorite part of the chapter was at the end. That last scene between Rhode and Su just had a ton of emotional impact for me. And it revealed something about Rhode that has been building for some time, a fear of abandonment. It’s not a major defining trait of hers, but it’s definitely something that she feels especially with everyone seemingly leaving her behind at the moment.
> 
> And yes, Sirius is now gone. Icarus flew too close to the divine sun in this case. Unsure if he will be missed, but we’ll have to wait and see how this will affect Rhode down the road. The ending was very sweet to me too. Ah, praise Su. Such a patient girl for her waifu it seems but man does she know when to strike for points. 
> 
> You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!


	8. A Totally Normal Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: Symphony of Tempering**

**Chapter Eight: A Totally Normal Year**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

“Pass me the mashed potatoes would you, Percy?” Rhode asked as she sat at the Jacksons’ dining table enjoying Christmas dinner with the mother and son.

“Sure, here you go Rhode.” Her brother said as he handed over the requested bowl.

“Thanks,” Rhode said with a smile as she scooped out a spoonful of the side dish onto her plate to join the serving of mixed vegetables and slices of turkey that she’d picked out for herself.

Sally Jackson, Percy’s mother

“Mm, this is so creamy Mrs. Jackson.” Rhode smiled at the goodness before her. Camp’s food was of course amazing, but something about a home cooked meal just warmed the demigoddess’ heart. 

“I actually use cream instead of milk.” The older woman replied as she had some turkey. “It really makes it fluff like a cloud.” 

“Cool! Gotta try that next time I make mash,” Rhode said with a nod.

Horace Mann School, Rhode’s new school

“So how is school going for you, Rhode?” Mrs. Jackson asked with a smile. “You’re attending Horace Mann School to finish your high school diploma, right? It’s one of the best schools in New York. You’re coping well?”

Rhode hummed thoughtfully at the question. “I’m actually enjoying it. It’s been going surprisingly well.”

“Really?” Percy asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I was leery of going to such a prestigious school at first, especially after my experiences at Hogwarts and being behind in my studies thanks to the siege in my final year in Scotland. It was pretty tough to keep up with my distance learning, but it seems my tutoring while I was at Atlantis caught me up better than I expected.”

After shoveling down a forkful of carrots, Percy asked. “You pulling any crazy stunts? I heard you were nuts in Hogwarts from Annabeth.”

“Hey, hey, none of that was my fault!” Rhode quickly denied with a pout and growing blush. “Besides, I think I’ve matured enough to not get into zany trouble. Plus Horace Mann doesn’t have the madness Hogwarts had. At least it doesn’t have Basilisks in the plumbing.”

“I certainly hope not.” Sally said with a shake of head. “Considering how much I’m sure your Father is paying to have you attend.”

“About that,” Percy said, shooting his mom a curious look. “Why doesn’t Dad arrange for me to go to a prestigious school?”

“He offered,” Mrs. Jackson revealed. “Even wanted you to attend Horace Mann with Rhode, but I declined.”

“Why?” Percy whined playfully.

“One, I don’t want to be beholden to your Father.” Sally said, ticking the points out. “Two, you’ve not proven yourself capable of holding down a place in such a good school. I know it’s not your fault, but you’ve never managed to stay at any school for more than a year since preschool.”

Percy pouted.

 _Was the baby seal pout hereditary?!_ Rhode thought as she stared at the look on her brother’s face and let out a laugh. 

“Relax, Percy,” The older teenager said as she got her laughter under control. “You’ll get more comfortable with your powers soon then things should calm down for you at school. And as you get better trained, you’ll also be more able to cover it up when things do go pear shaped. That should help you hold down a spot at a school better.”

“I get it.” Percy said with a sigh and a nod. “Change of topic! Rhode, you joined any clubs at school?

“Yeah,” Rhode said after she swallowed a cut of turkey. “I joined the photography club as a casual member.”

“They differentiate between types of members?” Mr. Jackson asked as she carved up more slices of turkey for everyone. 

“Not officially.” Rhode shrugged. “But informally, they ask you what you prefer so they can better plan things.”

“That’s nice of them.” Percy said with a nod.

“Yeah, the photography club is super nice. The swim team though,” Rhode replied with a frown. “They keep pestering me to join.”

“And you don’t want to?” Percy asked curiously. “I’d have thought you’d have loved it.”

“Nah,” Rhode said as she accepted a couple new slices of turkey from Mrs. Jackson with a thankful nod. “I’d feel like I was cheating if I competed, being a daughter of Poseidon and all.”

“Guess, you’re right there.” Percy said with a disappointed frown.

“Don’t be disappointed, Percy.” Mrs. Jackson said encouragingly. “If you want to, you can. I think it’s fine.”

Rhode frowned. That wasn’t what Amphitrite had told her when she’d called her to discuss the matter. Her stepmother had told her it probably wouldn’t be a good idea and a little unfair against mortal competitors that she might face in meets. She guessed Mrs. Jackson was trying to be encouraging and didn’t consider that.

_Let’s change topics though. I don’t want to start a fight over different parenting styles._

“Speaking of school, how has that new place been for you Percy? Meriwether Prep?” 

“ _College_ Prep.” Her brother corrected with a grumpy look. “I mean, it’s kind of cool. Math is hard, but some of the kids are real jerks.” 

“You know, when I had a bully problem I sort of just judo flipped them when no one was looking. They’d run away from me after that.” Rhode snorted. 

Percy hummed at the thought while Mrs. Jackson gave both children of Poseidon chastising looks. 

Chuckling, Percy shook his head. “I doubt I’d do that. Though they do pick on this homeless kid the school picked up for PR. He’s a tall guy called Tyson. He doesn’t really fight back so I try to stand up for him when I can. Social pariah in a few months is a new record. At least he’s friendly enough.”

“We actually tried to call Social Services in to help Tyson, but apparently they can't find him after school hours. And whenever they come during school hours, he’s always missing for whatever reason.”

“Oh, I can totally understand that.” Rhode said with a nostalgic sigh. “Homeless kids all know to stay away from Social Services. They are all about trying to force you into a foster home or orphanage. That’s okay for most I guess, but sometimes you just _want_ to be on the street, you know?”

“Why?” Percy asked, confused.

“Any number of reasons. Everyone has one. For half-bloods like us, we need to make it to Camp or keep mortals safe from monster attacks by staying away.” Rhode explained. “Or for something simple like keeping on the move to avoid getting others an idea of your habits so they can’t take your stuff. I can speak for the latter two from my experience being homeless for three years. It can be a dog eat dog world on the streets.”

Mrs. Jackson shot Rhode a sad look and Percy mumbled angrily under his breath.

“Hey, no need to get angry on my behalf.” Rhode told Percy. “You know getting to Camp is the first trail of any half-blood. Mine just took a little longer than most.”

“I know,” Percy said with a sigh. “It doesn’t mean I’ve gotta like it.”

“Okay, why don’t we talk about something less depressing.” Mrs. Jackson said as she took a sip from her wine - a luxury for the holiday, she said - and tipped her glass at Rhode. “How’s your romantic life going, dear? With your divinely inherited good looks, you must be fending off all the boys.”

Percy choked on some turkey and tried to pat his chest to help swallow it down. 

“I _have_ been asked out quite a bit at school,” Rhode said with a wince. “But since my last relationship ended in a mess, I’m taking a break from dating to get my head on straight.”

“I understand,” Mrs. Jackson said sympathetically. “I hope you’re feeling better about it now and you’ll get over it in time. Romance can lead to all kinds of wonderful things.”

As she said that, she glanced at Percy with a look that radiated affection and both children of Poseidon could see how much the woman loved her son.

“Speaking of dating,” Rhode said with a sly grin as she glanced at Percy. “How are things going with Bethy, Percy? She mentioned in one of her letters that she was writing to you too.”

Percy’s face went to an adorable shade of red as Sally also looked at him with slight amusement. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Percy said, blushing bright red as he scampered off with the two women giggling at his paltry attempt to escape the question. 

“By the way, Rhode, is it a crush?” Mrs. Jackson asked, curiously.

“Honestly? I’m not sure.” Rhode admitted with a shrug. “But I don’t think so.”

“Really?” Mrs. Jackson said, sounding very pleased. “I hope they make each other happy.”

“Yeah.” Rhode agreed.

“I’m back,” Percy declared dramatically as he exited the bathroom and walked back to the dining table. “So, Rhode, how’s your magical studies going?”

Rhode exchanged an amused look with Mrs. Jackson, knowing he was just dodging the question but at his mother’s nod she decided to humor her brother.

“I’ve been practising some magic I picked up while in Atlantis lately and I’ll be happy to show them to you once I’ve mastered it.”

“Why can’t you show me now?” Percy asked with a pout.

“A, we’re at the dinner table and my spells might wreck your apartment,” Rhode told him with a teasing smile. “And B, I want them to be a surprise.”

“I remember you saying you needed to take some kind of wizard test, right?” Mrs. Jackson asked as she took a fork of turkey. “Mm, were you able to sit and get it done?” 

The teenage girl nodded, “Yeah, I was able to pop by the American wizarding school, Ilvermorny, shortly after Percy went home after summer.”

“Oh? Did they go well?”

Rhode answered with a shrug. “I did okay. Nothing spectacular, but enough so that the wizards and their paparazzi should stop harassing me about it.” 

Mrs. Jackson nodded in relief.

“We’re almost done,” she said, surveying the table. “Why don’t we save the chatting till after we’re finished?”

“Okay.” “Alright.” Percy and Rhode chorused in agreement.

* * *

Rhode had offered to help with the clean up after their meal but Mrs. Jackson said that she’d handle it all and that she and Percy should just chat. Percy seemed just as reluctant as she was to agree to it, but his Mom insisted so they had both ultimately agreed. They just couldn’t deny Mrs. Jackson when she shot them that motherly look of hers.

So that’s how Rhode and Percy ended up sitting on their couch continuing to chat as Mrs. Jackson cleaned up after Christmas dinner.

“So Percy, serious now, did Bethy tell you anything about how things are going with her and her family?” Rhode asked. “She’s being kinda vague about it in her letters to me or when I call her.”

“Same with me,” Percy said, now frowning slightly. “You think something is wrong and she’s hiding it? It would be just like her to do something like that.”

“It would.” Rhode agreed with a soft sigh. “So you think we should be worried?”

Percy hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head.

“I don’t think so.” He said hesitantly. “I mean Annabeth would let us know if she’s in trouble, right? She’s stubborn, but she knows to reach out to us if things get bad.”

“Yeah,” Rhode agreed with a swift nod. “Just worried is all. I think I might give a call to Mr. Chase directly just in ca-”

“Probably not a good idea,” Mrs. Jackson said from the kitchen where she was putting the dishes into the washer. “If you do, it’ll come across as accusatory. That alone will cause trouble for Annabeth. Better to just wait and see.”

“Alright,” Rhode said with a resigned sigh. “I’ll just be patient. It’s hard though.”

“I know it is, Rhode.” Mrs, Jackson said as she wiped down the dining table.

_Wow, she’s efficient. She’s like a super homemaker!_

“But it’s the best course of action you can take, so bear with it.” Mrs. Jackson said as she finished up and put the rag she used back on its hook in the kitchen.

“I’ll try,” Rhode told the woman as she saw her start to make them some hot chocolate. 

“Patience doesn’t come easy to children of Poseidon, does it?” Mrs. Jackson said with a knowing look at her son as she came out carrying a tray laden with three cups of steaming cocoa goodness.

“No, but I’ll do my best.” Rhode repeated herself as she took a cup. “Thank you.”

Mrs. Jackson just smiled.

“So now that Mom’s done with cleanup, gift exchange time?” Percy asked with a playful smirk.

“He’s been itching to ask that all day, hasn’t he?” Rhode asked the boy’s mother with a grin.

“At least he wasn’t asking it repeatedly like he would have when he was younger.” Mrs. Jackson said with a giggle as Percy whined at the tease.

“Oh! Don’t make me share stories about Bethy and chocolate frogs. You would die from laughter.” Rhode insisted with a giggle of her own. 

“Now, I totally want to hear those stories.” Percy said with sparkles in his eyes. “But _later_! Gift time now!”

“I don’t have a death by blonde wish.” The elder child of Poseidon snorted. “And yes yes, gifts. Who’s first?” 

“Since you’re the guest, you can go first. Here Rhode, from both me and Percy.” Sally said, passing Rhode a box wrapped in green wrapping paper. “I sewed it and Percy helped me pick the pattern.”

“Open it,” Percy said eagerly as Rhode took the box from his mother.

Shaking her head at her brother’s enthusiasm, she carefully undid the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a handknit sweater. It was green, as she’d expected, and decorated by a smattering of snowflakes that seemed almost as if they were being blown across the surface of the sweater by the breeze. They were subtle, almost artfully done and gave the sweater a youthful but not childish flair.

“It’s beautiful,” Rhode said honestly before she slipped it over her blouse. “How do I look?”

“Wonderful,” Mrs. Jackson said with a grin and Percy shot her a thumbs up.

“Thanks,” Rhode said, blushing lightly at the praise as she turned to fish out the presents she’d gotten for the Jacksons from the bag she’d brought along to dinner.

“Here,” she said, passing the two boxes to her hosts. “These are from me.”

Mrs. Jackson opened hers first and gasped.

“Rhode, this is incredible.” The older woman said as she carefully took out the painting within. It was a framed watercolor painting of her and Percy. 

“It’s no big deal.” Rhode said, waving away the weeks of effort she’d put into the painting.

“You have talent Rhode. Real talent.” Mrs. Jackson said honestly as she held up the painting in different directions as if trying to figure out where to hang it.

“Maybe something to look forward to when college rolls around.” Rhode shrugged with a light laugh. 

“Maybe as an elective.” Mrs. Jackson paused in her thoughts of redecorating to tell her with a wince. “There’s no money in art. Better to major in something more safe.”

“True,” Rhode nodded, before turning to her brother. “By the way, Percy, you’re being strangely quiet.”

Said son of Poseidon just looked at her sheepishly, his mouth full of some of the blue sea salt candies that she’d gifted him.

Mrs. Jackson just laughed at him as she put down her new painting for a moment.

“Percy, mind your manners.” She said through her giggles. “And didn’t you just finish dinner?”

“I had to try and see if they were good.” He insisted as he swallowed his mouthful.

“Are they?” Rhode asked. 

“Yup, thanks Rhode.”

“Thank you for the painting as well, Rhode.” Mrs. Jackson said, echoing her son’s gratitude.

Rhode simply nodded, thinking of how she missed spending Christmas with Bethy and… Luke.

Her mind took a dark turn for a moment that had her trying to push back her mounting rage. 

“So, Rhode,” Percy said suddenly, pulling her from the dark direction of her thoughts. “Like Mom said, you have a real talent for art. You sure you don’t want to do it as your college major?”

“I never said I wouldn’t.” Rhode said, crossing her arms. “Your Mom just suggested I shouldn’t.”

“And I stand by that advice,” Mrs. Jackson said from where she’d already hung up her new painting in pride of place just across from the apartment’s front door so it would be the first thing any visitors saw when they opened it. “College isn’t cheap. Spending all that money on something that likely won’t earn you a living wage is a waste of it.”

“But what about all that ‘pursue your dreams’ stuff we keep getting told in school?” Percy asked, surprised by what his Mom was saying.

“Do it in your spare time,” Rhode chimed in. “Your Mom is right on this, I think. Better to get a college degree that can help you get a decent job first then think about maybe pursuing your dreams. That way you have a fallback.”

“Makes sense I guess.” Percy said, uncertainly. “So, um, what would you major in instead?”

Rhode shrugged. “I dunno. I’ll think about it more when it’s time to start applying for colleges. Right now, I’m leaning towards Physics though.”

“Physics?” Percy asked, sounding disgusted at the mere idea.

“Yeah, hydraulics is a Physics subject.” Rhode told him with a wink and he chuckled.

“Well, I think Physics is a good choice. Though if hydraulics is your interest then Engineering might be too.”

“I know.” Rhode nodded. “I’m considering that too.”

“Enough about me,” Rhode said, turning to Mrs. Jackson as she sat back down. “How’s college treating you Mrs. Jackson?”

* * *

They continued to chat all the way till late in the evening, talking about everything from tidbits about their daily lives to their interests and everything in between. It was truly a relaxing and enjoyable experience. It was just so amazingly normal! And for a girl like Rhode such moments were something she treasured beyond measure. All good things must come to an end however and as it neared midnight, Mrs. Jackson asked a question around a yawn that told Rhode that it was time to call it a night.

“Rhode, it’s getting late. Shouldn’t you be heading back to Camp?” 

“It is,” Rhode said, offering the kindly woman a smile even as she stood.

“You’re going already?” Percy asked, sounding torn between being sad that she was leaving and concerned with how tired his Mom was starting to look.

“Yeah,” Rhode told him with a playful ruffle of his hair that got him protesting loudly. “But I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay,” Percy said as he fixed his hair. “I’ll come by Camp one of the coming weekends.”

“I’ll drive him.” Mrs. Jackson assured on her son’s behalf, all but sealing the deal.

“Thanks,” Rhode said with a giggle at the almost betrayed look Percy was shooting his Mum. “Okay, I’m going now.”

“How?” Mrs. Jackson asked curiously, even as Rhode pulled out her wand. 

She’d have used Spellbound but swinging a trident around inside an apartment was just a bad idea. “Apparition. It’s a wizarding mode of teleporting basically.”

Mrs. Jackson breathed a sigh of relief. “I was worried you’d have to travel back the old fashioned way. It’s not safe for a young woman to be travelling alone this late, even if she’s a demigod.”

Part of Rhode, the old rebel without a cause part, was offended at that, but mostly she was grateful for the concern. It _was_ unsafe for a young woman, anyone really, to be out and about so late. New York City was a lot safer nowadays, but street crime was still a thing. So she just offered the older woman a smile.

“Thanks for the concern.” She said before turning to Percy. “You know it sucks that I’ve gotta go. Between school and everything else, I don’t get to spend anywhere as much time with you as I would like.”

“It’s okay, Rhode. I get it.” Her little brother said understandingly.

“Thanks,” Rhode said with a grateful smile. “Bye Percy, bye Mrs. Jackson.”

“Bye Rhode.” The mother and son said in unison even as Rhode spun on the spot and apparated away.

* * *

“So I heard you kinda manipulated water pressure on your first quest.” Rhode said to Percy as they both stood by Camp’s canoeing lake about to practice their hydrokinesis. 

It was early spring so it wasn’t really that cold anymore and starting to warm up, the ice on top of canoe lake having finally melted and allowing them to use it for training. That it allowed them to just hang out in their Camp tees and shorts was another plus, walking around in winter wear got tiring after a whole season. 

Oh, and as they talked his sister was juggling some water behind her with her mind. 

She called it control training, but doing that while teaching him? It was a little nuts. 

Hearing her question, he fixed her with a grimace at the reminder of that event during his quest for the Master Bolt. Waterland had not been a fun time, at all. 

“I see you did,” Rhode nodded. “So that gives me an idea on something you can try.”

“Like what?” Percy asked, curious enough to forget his distaste of his experiences at the Tunnel of Love.

“Bolts of pressurized water.” Rhode told him with a slight grin. “Like bottling up the power and then shooting it out. It should make any water bolts you shoot pack an extra punch. Think of it like a bottle rocket.”

“What made you think of this? I mean, I told you about my quest ages ago.”

“One of my school projects involves hydraulic pressure.” Rhode said with a shrug. “It got me thinking. Now don’t interrupt, I’m trying to lecture here.”

“Sorry.” Percy said with a grin that had his sister rolling her eyes.

“Now, I’m fine with ice bolts but you can’t do ice. So this should be a nice way to make up for it. I have ice, you get more powerful water bolts.”

Percy was still trying to figure out how she could just turn water to ice with a casual thought. He didn’t say it out loud, but he had tried it a few times at home and got nowhere with it. He couldn’t even chill tap water. 

“Percy, are you listening?” Rhode chided and Percy hastily nodded.

“Good,” she continued, satisfied she had his attention again. “So let’s give this a try. Try making a water bolt like you normally do but just before you let it fly, try holding it back and letting it loose only after, I dunno, a second or two?”

“Okay,” Percy said as he did as she suggested, even as she created a few ice targets further out on the lake for him to hit.

As usual when he used his hydrokinesis, the water obeyed his commands like it was nothing. Even something as complex or abstract or whatever the word to describe it as what Rhode was suggesting, the liquid obeyed without any complaint. 

Thus, Percy wasn’t even a little surprised as the powered up bolt of water slammed into one of Rhode’s ice targets and shattered it. The whole thing was just a tad more draining than usual.

“I’m always surprised how quickly you get things when it comes to your hydrokinesis.” Rhode said with exasperated disbelief.

“I’m probably just good with water. Plus you’re a good teacher, you helped me with the flow of it during the summer a lot.” Percy told her and he was being honest. Chiron knew stuff, but Rhode just _knew_ stuff. She knew the flow, the feeling and just the motions behind their powers. “And you always have the craziest ideas.”

“You’ve gotta think out of the box Percy.” Rhode said with a grin. “Now let’s see the limits of what you can do with this, alright. Do it again but take longer and build up more pressure this time.”

“Gotcha!” Percy said, as he got ready for a good ol’ training session. 

* * *

After about an hour of practising with his new pressurised water bolts and some general hydrokinesis practice later, Rhode had invited Percy on a trip into the woods with Su and her.

“I dunno, I’d feel like a third wheel.” He confessed, trying to decline. He kinda knew Su had a thing for his sister and didn’t want to ruin her chance for a date. 

“It’s not a date.” Rhode said, rolling her eyes. “Malcolm from Athena and Clarisse from Ares are going too. It’s part of keeping the monster population in the woods down. Something that’s part of us, year-rounders’ duties during Camp’s off season.”

“Oh,” Percy said, nodding in understanding. “Then I guess I’m okay with it.”

“Good, now prep for some woods exploring. I’ll go pick up some stuff we’ll need from the Camp Store.” Rhode flashed him a smile. “We can turn it into a lesson about outdoor survival too. Being able to dowse for water with your head is really useful.”

“So should I pack a shovel to dig it up?”

Rhode just looked at him like he’s crazy. 

“Percy… You can use hydrokinesis to _summon_ the water.” His sister said with a shake of her head. “Just go grab your standard quest stuff. I’ll walk you through the basics of outdoor survival.”

Percy blushed at having made a fool of himself.

“Okay!” He said as he ran away, too embarrassed to say anything else.

* * *

A few weeks later, Rhode was just waiting for Argus to pick her up from the Burger King along Broadway where she’d just grabbed a snack after school when there was a sudden very localized earthquake.

“What the?” Rhode mouthed as she spun to its source - Minor earthshaker powers helped with that. - and saw a fissure had opened up in the carpark from which a throng of ghosts were hurrying out.

Rhode didn’t need them talking about “making good their escape” or “being careful of pursuing security ghouls” to recognise them as escapees from the Underworld.

“You lousy dead assholes.” She glowered and pulled out her wand from her wrist holster and hurried out of the fast food joint. Quickly, she hit as many as she could with the Seeker Charm. 

The spell was one of those she’d learned to pass her DADA OWLs and was a tracking charm that would let her track anything she tagged with a paired variant of the Four-Point Spell. Plenty useful in all kinds of situations and was thus one of only a handful of the spells she’d learned for the silly wizarding exams that she actually bothered to really commit to memory.

“Shit! The fuzz is on to us, break for it!” One of the ghosts cried out in horror. 

And with that, they fled like Cerberus was on their tails. 

“There goes my afternoon,” Rhode said with a groan. “And my extra fries.” 

* * *

Some time later, Rhode chased one of the ghosts through the 231st Street Metro Station. The accursed spirit she was chasing, a redhead woman dressed in a Victorian era dress, having managed to make it all the way here from the Burger King a whole station away.

“You’re not getting away,” Rhode said under her breath as she pulled out one of her Marble Grenades - one of the few items of her questing gear she could bring to school without raising a fuss or having to resort to hiding with her wonky control of the Mist - and tossed it at the fleeing spirit.

Her aim, built up over months of practice, was true and it hit the spirit in the small of her back and triggered. The handy anti-spirit effect immediately activated and shocked the undead woman like a lightning bolt. Stunned, the spirit couldn’t resist as she was pinned to the station floor with Spellbound

“Alright asshole, this is how it’s going down. You are going back to deadman wonderland and deal with the fact you don’t belong up here. Got it? Good.” 

The woman looked very sad, but nevertheless nodded.

“Uncle Hades, here’s another one of those escapees.” She invoked and the ground under her turned to shadow as the long arms of a security ghoul shot out of the portal and dragged the unresisting soul back into the Underworld.

Breathing out a sigh of relief as the portal closed and the ghost was returned to where she belonged, Rhode surveyed her surroundings whilst offering a silent prayer of thanks to her Uncle. 

_Good, the job I did with the Mist held._ She thought with a grin as she saw that her run-in with the ghost was being thoroughly ignored by the mundane commuters in the station. A few that Rhode sensed were more than what they seemed shot her a look but quickly dismissed her presence and went back to what they were doing. 

_I really need to work on my Mist Control._ Rhode reminded herself as she finished regaining her breath. It was true, she sucked at it. Well, not entirely but she was definitely subpar for a demigod witch who were all supposed to be decently talented with it.

_Lady Hecate must be helping me to cover for this little slip up? She is an Underworld goddess, right? So helping to clean up runaway ghosts is within her doman. Gotta ask Chiron later._

“Either way, ain’t I lucky today,” she said sarcastically.

To be fair, she was. After all, despite the sudden nature of this ghost hunt, she’d somehow managed to keep things completely under wraps. She’d called Argus and let him know what was going on so he wouldn’t wonder where she went. Between that and a few hasty white lies to her school acquaintances she’d inevitably ran into whilst pursuing the ghosts so near her campus, she was pretty sure she was good. Though just having to deal with this mess made her too salty to look on the bright side of things.

“Rhode, I’ve been looking for you.” A familiar voice said from behind her and she spun around, Spellbound at the ready, to see… Cedric Diggory!?

Cedric Diggory

“Cedric?” Rhode asked, blinking at her former Hogwarts schoolmate in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” he said with a charming smile that just got him a raised eyebrow from Rhode. He sheepishly chuckled. “I’m here on behalf of the British Wizarding Resistance, a movement of wizards fighting to drive out the muggles from our world. We’d like to recruit you-”

“Good luck. Not interested.” Rhode said dismissively as she switched Spellbound back into its disguised form and started to walk away. She had no time for this, those ghosts wouldn’t catch themselves.

“Wait! Rhode, please!” Cedric asked, nay, begged as he jogged up next to her. “If I help you out with this ghost problem, would you at least hear me out?” 

Threading a hand through her hair, she gave him a stern look. “Fine, pull some weight on this and I promise to listen. But no more than that. I don’t feel like jumping into a war.” 

_We’ve already got one of our own brewing._

* * *

Much to Rhode’s surprise, Cedric managed to more than pull his weight and so within a couple hours they were already tracking down the last of the ghosts that Rhode had managed to tag, a pack of them dressed in Classical age finery, in an alley.

“What _is_ with those exorcism spells? I’ve never seen them.” Rhode asked Cedric curiously as he shot one of said spells, a grey beam, at the ghosts and herded them in the direction the two wizards wanted.

“I had a couple ghosts back in my family home and so everyone had to learn a fair few spells of the type to deal with them when they got out of hand.” Cedric said with a chuckle. “They’re pretty standard, though only taught at NEWT level since their utility is so niche.”

“I see,” Rhode nodded in understanding.

“By the way, why are you chasing ghosts, Rhode?”

“Dude, you’re asking me only now?” She asked with a brow raised skeptically.

The handsome boy shrugged. “We’re almost done, right? I didn’t want to distract you till now. You are scarily efficient when you put your mind to it.” 

_That makes sense._ Rhode thought with a nod.

This was the last of the group she’d managed to tag. If there were any others, they were none of her business. Chiron could send out someone else to deal with them. She was tired of playing ghostbuster.

“Well, then I guess I’ve built up enough goodwill with you for you to hear me out already. So no harm asking now?”

“Very Slytherin of you,” Rhode commented idly as she watched the ghosts huddle together fearfully at the wall that marked the end of the dead end alley.

A few tried to phase through it but a quick spell from Cedric prevented it.

“Since we’re almost done, I guess I can explain.” Rhode said as she relaxed a little. “These ghosts are fresh escapees from the Underworld. I think they exploited the instability brought on by the Crooked One’s rise to slip past Lord Thanatos-”

Cedric was about to say something, when suddenly there was a new figure standing in their midst. One that Rhode recognized.

Standing just in front of her and looking at her with a disapproving frown was Lord Thanatos in all his regal, ebony winged, brown skinned glory. And with him came the wave of utter dread and death that he brought wherever he went.

Thanatos, the god of peaceful death

 _Damn, he is still crazy good looking._ Rhode admitted in her head. Just because she wasn’t dating, didn’t mean she couldn’t admire physical perfection when it presented itself.. 

Shaking the stray thought away, she gave the winged god a look as she steeled herself. 

Cedric, to Rhode’s surprise, despite turning pale as a sheet kept his cool too. Though she wondered what he was seeing the god as. The Mist might not work all that well on wizards but it did have some power over them.

“Rhode, I would have thought you would have invoked me sooner. Or even just called me.” He said in that sweet honey coated baritone voice of his. 

“Uh, I was worried you would be too busy.” Rhode admitted with a nervous smile. “You’re always so busy, Lord Thanatos.”

“Yes, I am.” The god said with a nod. “But dealing with escaped ghosts _is_ my job, Or part of it.”

Whilst Rhode and Lord Thanatos were chatting and Cedric was distracted by the god’s presence, the ghosts had attempted to make a run for it. 

“Not so fast,” Lord Thanatos said, snapping his fingers and causing a surge of power to flood the alley.

Most of the spirits froze, but one managed to act quickly and unbeknownst to Rhode dive _into_ Cedric. Who promptly broke into a run straight out of the alley.

“He ran off? Did your presence break his mind or something?” Rhode asked, eyeing the fleeing wizard in disbelief. “I thought better of him.”

“Don’t think too badly of him.” The god of death told her with a playful smile. “Or what he’ll do. It is not his fault. The Fates have _interesting_ things in store for both of them.”

Rhode looked at Thanatos sharply at that but before she could ask what he meant, the god and the ghosts he’d captured vanished. 

“Great, now I’ve gotta decipher just what he meant there.” Rhode said with a tired sigh as she turned to exit the alley to begin the trip back to Camp. “Guess it’ll be something to occupy my mind for the _hours_ long trip at least.” 

* * *

“So you wanted to meet us, servant of the Titans?” An emaciated stallion of a pegasus with a night-black coat, a huge head, fangs like vipers, membranous wings and malevolent dark eyes illuminated by red-hot flames said as he leaned down to glare at the hapless demigod son of Hecate that the Titans had sent to treat with them.

Thunderleg the Nightmare (left) and Tanya the God-slayer (right)

“Loosen up a little Thunderleg,” Tanya said, kicking one of her mate’s legs lightly. “He's so scared he can’t talk. And the longer he takes to say what he came here to tell us, the more time we have to waste on him.”

The monstrous former pegasus scoffed but backed off, trotting to the other side of the clearing they were occupying and leaving the demigod to Tanya to handle.

 _Lazy ass._ The immortal sorceress thought affectionately even as she rolled her eyes.

“So what do you have to say, little boy?” She barked at the boy who looked at least five years older than she did.

“I-I, um, am here to extend an invitation,” the boy said, recovering his nerve as he kept going. “An invitation for you Lady Tanya and Lord Thunderleg to join the armies of my lord, the Crooked One, Lord Kronos, in our war against the gods.”

“And why would we do that, hmm?” 

“We have a plan, my lady.” The boy said with a smirk. “One that will allow my lord to complete his rise whilst also hurting the gods’ beloved Camp.”

“Boring,” Tanya said dismissively. “You know how often I hear that? Thunderleg, help me out? What once every month?”

“Fortnightly,” Thunderleg corrected.

“This isn’t some foolish monster’s ploy, my lady. This is a masterful plan crafted by Lor-”

“Enough,” Tanya said, leveling her gun at the boy. “We’re not interested. Leave before I kill you.”

The boy hesitated for a moment so Tanya gathered some light in the barrel of her gun. That broke his resolve and he turned and fled.

“Was that wise?” Thunderleg asked, trotting back over. “Angering the Titans when they are on the rise is risky.”

“It’ll be fine.” Tanya said with a shrug. “I’m aligned against _all_ divinites. God, Titans, even Gigantes, I will not care. I will kill all of them!.”

As Tanya burst into maniacal laughter, Thunderleg shot her an affectionate look and rubbed his head against hers lovingly.

“Sorry to disturb, Devil of the Rhine, Nightmare of Pegasus,” a newcomer greeted and the couple spun in its direction with Tanya having her gun raised and light gathered for a powerful laser.

“Who are you?” She asked the handsome human that walked into the clearing without a worry in the world.

“My name is Cedric Diggory,” the boy said, though the way the magic around him shifted slightly at his words told her some very _interesting_ things. “I represent the British Wizarding Resistance and I think we can help each other.”

“How did you find us?” Thunderleg asked, shocked that a mere wizard had managed the feat.

But the boy was no mere wizard was he?

“I’m listening, son of Aeolus.” Tanya said, an eager grin on her face.

* * *

One night just before the start of summer, Rhode was finishing off the last of her assignments for the school year, her last bit of schoolwork in general, inside Cabin Three when Chiron’s conch horn suddenly sounded.

Alarmed at what it could be about, Rhode leapt to her feet and ran outside. She wasn’t the only one. All the year-rounders were rushing out of their cabins and looking around for Chiron.

“Over there! On Half-Blood Hill.” Someone, Rhode didn’t catch who exactly, shouted.

Rhode spun in that direction and found Chiron, Argus and surprisingly Mr. D standing by Thalia’s tree having a tense conversation that was just shy of being an argument.

Rhode and the other Campers rushed over to the hilltop and as she did, Rhode could not help but notice the seemingly sickly color that had suddenly taken over the bark of Thalia’s tree.

“Poison!” Su gasped as she and her sister Miranda Gardiner ran over to the pine. “It’s been poisoned.”

“Yes,” Chiron confirmed. “With the essence of Lady Achlys’ death-mist. Some of the deadliest poison in the world.”

Rhode staggered to a stop and collapsed to her knees looking up at Thalia’s tree in horrified shock. She was too shaken by this to react, even as the others tried to figure out what had happened.

“Who?” Clarisse demanded. “How? Why?”

“The who and how are simple. This was the work of a traitor obviously.” Mr. D said lazily. “The why? Well, my guess is to weaken this Camp’s wards.”

“What do you mean?” Silena asked, sounding worried.

“Camp’s wards are tied to Thalia’s tree.” Chiron said with a deep frown. “Now that it’s been poisoned, as it weakens-”

“The wards around Camp will as well.” Su concluded, looking away from her examination of Thalia’s pine. “Judging by my guess, I’m saying we have _at best_ till the end of summer before the tree dies and the wards fail.”

“Yes, and as it does monsters will start trying to test them. We will need to set up patrols to-”

“ _You_ won’t be doing anything,” Mr. D said, cutting Chiron off.

Chiron looked at the god questioningly.

“Someone has to take responsibility for this.”

“You want to make me the scapegoat?” Chiron asked affronted.

“You _are_ the Activities Director.” Mr D. reminded flippantly. “And you don’t expect _me_ to take responsibility do you?”

 _That_ managed to shake Rhode out of her stupor.

“No,” she hissed angrily, frost spreading out from her as she got back to her feet and she marched towards the wine god.

All her horror at the poisoning of Thalia’s tree, at there being a traitor in Camp, at Luke’s betrayal. At everything! Just poured into the anger she was feeling at the wine god’s hypocrisy. 

Mr. D for his part just turned to look at her with annoyance. 

“‘No’ what, Rebecca?” 

“No, you won’t be making Chiron the scapegoat for this.” Rhode said, her breath coming out in a cold mist. “ _You’re_ Camp Director. You’re not going to shift the blame.”

Chiron, Su and what seemed like everyone spoke up, trying to get Rhode to back down. But it was like she was having tunnel vision. She couldn’t hear them. Briefly an image of a seashell appeared in her mind, but that was quickly washed away by the tsunami of anger that was consuming her. All of which zeroed in on Mr. D just like her attention had.

Dionysus, aka Mr. D

“Are you challenging me, girl?” The god asked, his eyes swirling with purple fire.

“Yes.” Rhode said defiantly.

Mr. D didn’t bother to respond verbally, he just slapped Rhode so hard that she crumpled to the ground like a ragdoll.

“Rhode!” Su shouted and tried to rush to assist her but Chiron galloped in front of her in a burst of speed and grabbed hold of her.

“Stay out of this, Su!” He ordered even as he restrained the struggling daughter of Demeter. 

Rhode wasn’t aware of any of that though as she rolled to her feet, wiping the dirt from her eyes and glowered at Dionysus as his purple eyes swirled with disdain and annoyance. 

“Are you still challenging me?” The god asked, his voice stern.

Rhode spat out some blood from her busted lip. “Nice love tap.” 

“Cheeky, and ever so predictable.” The god drawled. “Honestly, you aren’t as clever as you think. You brats are just all bark and no bite. Let me show you how an _actual_ demigod can fight. Oh wait, I’m not one of you, I’m a god now.”

“And you talk too much!” Rhode shouted as she tried to tackle Mr. D only for the god to not move an inch no matter how hard she pushed as the ground beneath her peeled away from the force she was using.

“Pathetic,” he said with a snort as he picked her up by the waist and body slammed her into the ground.

It was like her brain was playing Pong inside her skull as she tried to understand where was up and which way was left as she ate dirt. 

“Does baby godling need daddy to get anywhere? Honestly, you brats whine and whine, but you don’t accomplish much these days.”

“Eat cold!” Rhode said, staggering to her feet once more whilst unleashing a blizzard on Mr. D.

“Thank you, it was getting hot today.” He said as he lifted an eyebrow and caused all the ice she’d conjured to disappear, leaving in its place a snow cone that he tauntingly took a lick of. 

“So shall we continue or will I have to start to break your twiggy bones? Maybe take a limb? You don’t need those, correct?”

“Mr. D! You are not allowed to maim the Campers.” Chiron reminded him from where he was still struggling with Su, now with the assistance of a couple other Campers.

“Bah, what’s a little maiming. It teaches the lesson, no?” The god scoffed. “But I guess the scolding from the Old Man and Barnacle Beard isn’t worth it.”

Even as he said that though, he stepped up to Rhode and punched her in the face. The blow sent her crashing down Half-Blood Hill.

“Still defiant, Renee?” Mr. D asked Rhode as he strolled towards her. “At least you have gumption if nothing else. I did put a little effort in that one. Enough to fracture your neck.” 

“You’ll never break me.” Rhode spat defiantly as she struggled to her hands and knees. Standing was out of the question at the moment, with how her head was spinning.

“Oh girl, I don’t need to break your _spirit_ . Just your _body_.” Mr. D said with a menacing smirk as he cupped his fists together and brought them both down in a powerful blow to Rhode’s back.

Rhode screamed in agony as she was slammed into the ground so hard that it cratered around her body. Was that a rib in her lung? The gob of blood she just coughed up told her that yes, yes it was. 

With her swimming vision, she could see the god’s sneakers in front of her. Looking up, the god of madness loomed over her with a glare. 

“Anything else you want to say, _girl_?” He spat.

Rhode was too busy hacking up a pool of blood - And possibly her other lung. - to even respond. Even still, she sank her fingers into the dirt, struggling to push herself up. 

Mr. D rolled his eyes and kicked her. 

All breath left her as the kick squeezed her leftover lungs like a balloon and sent her hurling right into the New York Sound. 

A distant part of her aching mind realized that the move probably just saved her life instead of splattering her into paste from the impact. 

“Now,” she heard the god’s angry voice despite the distance probably through some magic on the spiteful god’s part. “Anyone else want to challenge my authority? No? Good! Then scram! I need to go find me a new Activities Director.”

It was these last terrible words that wormed into Rhode’s brain as darkness took her vision as she passed out and slowly sunk to the bottom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!
> 
> Ah, this chapter started out so sweet and loving. And then it went down the drain! Alright, fluff first fans. The Rhode and Percy interaction was just a blast. The two have a lot of chemistry and just mesh very well. Truly the sibs are the best. Plus doing some stuff with Sally was nice as well. Thanatos and Cedric were a fun spot to add, that’s going somewhere. Also, trust us as you say with Tanya and her Nightmare companion. And then we had the ending, Thalia poisoned, Rhode’s wraithful Fatal Flaw rearing its head and Dionysus snuffing it out before she went well, mad~!
> 
> Nameless: About Mr. D beating the crap out of Rhode. Well… He’s gotta show his true power once in a while. It’s sad that he doesn’t get enough attention in the fandom. This is a god who conquered his way all the way to India in a drunken binge, he can totally slap around an uppity half-blood. Was he justified in doing so? No, but he’s a god and his authority was challenged. That’s all the justification he needed.
> 
> Also yes, we did change up the poison from Elder Python Venom to Achlys’ Death Mist. It helps set her up as a possible enemy in the future and that’s just twisted. Honestly, Thalia is probably dying far faster from it. 
> 
> Nameless: She probably is. Hence, why we’re just gonna say the poisoning moved a little earlier in the timeline when compared to canon. Besides, this solves a minor plothole about Python. In Trails of Apollo, it’s established he’s a singular entity not a race of monstrous snakes. So how in the world was there such a thing as Elder Python Venom?
> 
> You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!


	9. Tensions Abound

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: Symphony of Tempering**

**Chapter Nine: Tensions Abound**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Park Central Hotel New York

A few days after being kicked into New York Sound by Mr. D, Rhode was pacing in her hotel room in the Park Central Hotel New York and arguing with Poseidon and Amphitrite over her phone, all while glaring at her recently arrived lunch courtesy of room service that was waiting for her.

 _Do they have to do this_ every _time I get back from school!?_ Rhode thought with a pout as she listened to her parents try to, in their own words, “talk sense into her”.

 _“Rhode, please just go back to Camp.”_ Dad pleaded over the conference call. _“It’s not safe for you to be bouncing around hotels in New York City.”_

 _“I agree with your father, Rhode.”_ Her stepmother added. _“And I_ know _it’s affecting you. You’ve not had a good night's sleep in days.”_

Rhode couldn’t deny that. The hopping from unfamiliar bed to unfamiliar bed was making it hard for her to sleep properly. It made her _almost_ wish she’d retained the ability to sleep anywhere, anytime that she’d had when she’d been homeless.

“I’m fine,” Rhode insisted. “Besides, I’m only bouncing around because staying at one place too long is inviting a monster to attack.”

“ _And that wouldn’t be an issue at Camp.”_ Dad insisted.

“It _is_.” Rhode said with an angry growl as she recalled why that was.

 _“Uh, less of one?”_ Dad tried lamely.

 _“And you wanting to try and hunt down the traitor who poisoned Thalia’s Tree against Dionysus’ orders has nothing to do with this?_ ” Amphitrite asked, ignoring the previous tangent their conversation had taken.

 _“And against Chiron’s advice too,”_ Dad added.

“And what am I supposed to do instead? Not try!? I can’t do anything to heal Thalia’s Tree. I can’t pull off some kind of divine botany Dad, but I can at least avenge her memory!” Rhode exclaimed into the phone as fire beat in her heart, her rage rising at the thought of eviscerating the traitor who would hurt Thalia’s Tree. 

Her dad sighed heavily, she could just see him rubbing his eyes with a disapproving look in his sea green eyes. “ _Rhode, sweetheart, you do not even know who the traitor is. Let alone if they foolishly decided to stay in New York._ ” 

“And I can’t track them if they left because I still have _school_ don’t I? Which I would totally ditch if you didn’t threaten to teleport and trap me in Atlantis if I stop going!”

 _“I do not regret making that ultimatum.”_ Dad said sternly. _“You_ need _to finish your education and I will not let you fail to do so just to go traipsing across the world on a potentially deadly and futile Quest.”_

_“And Rhode, sweetie, since you’re stuck in New York, then you should really just head back to Ca-”_

“I love you but no, means no, Amphitrite.”

Amphitrite and Dad just sighed in resignation.

“Look, if you don’t have anything else to say, I have _homework_ to do and then I've got to hunt down some neutral monsters to pump for information on the traitor.”

“ _Just try not to threaten them too much._ ” 

“I don’t threaten Dad, I bribe.” 

_“Anyways, like your mother said, Rhode, please try to sta-”_ Dad began only to cut himself off and gasp. _“Rhode! Get over to Meriwether now! Your brothers need you.”_

“Brothers?” Rhode asked, confused. “Dad, what are you-”

 _“No time to explain,”_ Dad said urgently _. “Hurry! Before the Laistrygonians get them.”_

“Alright,” Rhode said, her face going pale at the mention of Laistrygonians. They might not be the worst monsters running around, but the man eating giants weren’t pushovers either and tended to operate in pretty large groups. If Percy ran into them… That he would have trouble would be an understatement, especially if they attacked him at school and he had to fight them while protecting the mortals there.

“Got it!” She told her Dad as she rushed to her bags and quickly began putting on her questing gear. “I’ll be there pronto.”

* * *

It took only about fifteen minutes before Rhode was hopping out of a cab at Meriwether but it seemed she was already too late. Looking in through a hole that had been blasted out of the wall of the school’s gym, she saw Annabeth kill what seemed like the last of the Laistrygonians.

“Bethy, what are you doing here?” Rhode asked as she walked into the disaster area that was the Meriwether gym. “And what the hell happened here? Dad mentioned Laistrygonians and- Percy! Is that a cyclops standing next to you!?”

Tyson, the cyclops

“Yeah, uh, he’s Tyson.” Percy said nervously, moving to stand in front of the one-eyed monster. “You know, I mentioned him at Christmas? I kinda just noticed he was a cyclops though.”

Rhode could only nod numbly in shock. Her brother’s only friend at school was a cyclops!? What in the world!?

Before Rhode could ask any more questions, Annabeth walked up to Rhode and grabbed her arm.

“We don’t have time for this.” She hissed as she began dragging her back through the hole in the wall she’d just walked in from. “We need to get to Camp ASAP.”

“What’s the rush?” Percy asked as he, and his cyclops friend, trailed behind them.

Annabeth shot him a look like he was crazy. 

“Thalia’s Tree’s been poisoned and Camp is falling apart because of it. How can you not know!?”

Percy shot Rhode a look of shock.

“I didn’t want you to worry?” Rhode said sheepishly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at that.

“Okay, whatever, we can scold Rhode later.” The daughter of Athena said as she pulled out a Drachma and tossed it into the street where it sank through and shouted. "Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês (Stop, Chariot of Damnation!).”

“The Gray Sisters, Bethy?” Rhode asked incredulously as the taxi run by the trio of insane daimon oracles jumped out of what might have been warp speed to park on the curb where Annabeth had dropped her Drachma.

“I want to get back to Camp _fast_ ,” Annabeth explained as she pushed Percy, and by extension his cyclops friend much to the blonde’s dismay, into the cab. “And it _is_ the fastest way there.”

“Fair enough,” Rhode said with a shrug and walked over to the other side of the waiting Chariot of Damnation to squeeze in.

* * *

After an eventful ride in the Gray Sisters’ taxi which involved a lot more handling of the three immortal oracles’ lone eye than Rhode was sure Percy ever wanted and a cryptic message about some mysterious “location” being at a series of numbers, Rhode and the others finally made it to Half-Blood Hill to find a phalanx of Campers fighting a group of wolf headed warriors.

Cynocephali

“Are those cynocephali?” Annabeth gasped. “Aren’t they supposed to be super rare?”

“Guess they didn’t catch the memo.” Percy snarked back as they saw one of the bestial warriors armed with a pair of double headed war axes try to leap over the Campers’ shield wall only to be impaled on their pikes and dissolve into gold dust, but not before it threw both its axes into the heart of the phalanx, eliciting cries of alarm and pain.

“We can chat about where they came from later!” Rhode chided as she donned the Pallas Armor and pulled a stream of water out of the magical water bottle of her utility belt and transformed it into a barrage of icicles that impaled a few more of the cynocephali.

This seemed to catch the attention of the wolfmen and a dozen or so turned away from their frenzied assault on the Campers’ unyielding phalanx.

“Incoming!” Percy shouted rather unnecessarily as with a bloodthirsty wolf’s howl, the dozen cynocephali charged down Half-Blood Hill straight at them.

“No hurt Tyson’s friends.” The cyclops shouted suddenly as he tossed a chunk of earth that looked like it had just been ripped out of the ground at a trio of the wolfmen rushing Percy, only for them to leap out of the impact zone with lupine grace.

“Damn these things are agile.” Rhode cursed even as the first of the beastmen headed her way got within jumping range and did just that, leaping at her with its sword raised in a powerful overhead swing.

Rhode just summoned Spellbound and swung it at the airborne opponent even as she channeled a spell through it, “ _Confringo!_ ”

The powerful wizarding spell sent a blast of fiery orange light flying from her weapon that exploded into a sizable explosion as it impacted with the monster, easily reducing it to gold dust.

 _Gotta thank Aphros and Bythos for getting me to relearn to use my magic in a fight._ Rhode thought idly as she used Spellbound to parry the spear that the next cynocephalus engaged her was armed with.

Much to her annoyance, it was definitely more skilled with its weapon than she was with hers and caught her parry, managing somehow to knock Spellbound to the side in the process. This left her guard open for one of its fellows, one armed with twin daggers to charge in to attempt to gut her.

“ _Sagitta Infernum_ (Arrow Hell)!” Rhode cast even as she tugged hard on Spellbound and pulled it out of the lock the first cynocephalus had tried to place it in.

Arcane arrows fired off like a swarm of angry wasps, twisting and turning to nail both of the cynocephali she was fighting, skewering their bodies. Both of them howled in pain but much to Rhode’s shock actually shook off the pain and pressed their attack. The knife wielder slashing at her in a pained, feral fury whilst the spearwolf supported it with frantic thrusts of its spear. 

_I can’t keep up with both of them at the same time._ Rhode realized as she tried only to earn herself a nasty cut on her shoulder from the spearman, the bastard actually managing to hit her in the small gap between her neck and her shoulder that the Pallas Armor did not cover. _Not if I only use Spellbound._

Thankfully, she wasn’t quite so limited. Calling on a little hydrochloric acid from the poison kit on her utility belt, she had it spin around her in random patterns.

The knife wielding wolfman was too caught up in its fury, the dude was even frothing lightly, that he didn’t react quickly enough and practically walked into the acid, upon which it yelped in agony and crumpled to the ground.

“That’s what you get for losing your head in a fight.” Rhode taunted as she used the surprise of the knife wielder going down to finally open some space with the spearwolf. “And what the hell did you put on that spear of yours?”

‘Cos the damned wound _wasn’t_ healing, despite the healing powers that the Pallas Armor usually granted her.

The spearwolf shrugged and tried to move in. Rhode though was ready for him and as he closed, she had the puddle of acid that he seemed to have forgotten about to shoot up at him, but the canny guy just leapt back.

It used the distance to survey the rest of the battle and Rhode did the same, noticing that most of its cynocephali compatriots were dead or on the side of losing battles. Percy was strangling a pair with ropes of water whilst he helped Annabeth up from where she’d seemed to have fallen, looking like she might’ve sprained her ankle in addition to nursing a nasty cut to her arm. Tyson was using a tree he’d uprooted as a club and was winning a game of keep away with three more cynocephali. And the remainder were slowly being pushed down Half-Blood Hill by the Campers' phalanx, dozens dying by the tips of its pikes.

The wolf man let out a bark and saluted at her before bolting, fleeing the battlefield without a second thought, howling as it did and causing those of its surviving fellows with the ability to do so to join him in making their escape.

Rhode waited for the last of them to run out of sight and the others to finish off those who were at their mercy before finally releasing her Pallas Armor.

“That was anticlimactic.” Rhode grumbled as she used her Toxikinesis to draw out whatever poison the spearwolf had used against her.

“Rhode! Are you alright?” Su said as she ran out of the phalanx, it was splitting up anyways, towards her.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just some poison.” Rhode grunted as she finished extracting it. She put it in a vail to look at later. “It wasn’t that strong. Nothing some ambrosia won’t fix.”

Su breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s really been poisoned.” Bethy’s pained cry from nearby had Rhode turning towards her.

“Uh, Annabeth, I thought you knew that already.” Percy said, looking at Annabeth worriedly.

“Yeah, but-”

“It’s okay Bethy,” Rhode said, walking over to her. “We’ll find a way to fix it. To save Thalia. But for now, let’s get back into Camp so I can heal you. Just in case there’s more monsters lurking around that might be thinking to take a shot.”

Annabeth frowned and visibly fought back tears but nevertheless nodded, allowing Rhode and Percy, one on either side of her to help her up Half-Blood Hill. Tyson and Su following after them like ducklings after their mother.

“I could summon my Ent golem.” Su suggested as she walked beside Rhode. “It might be easier for Annabeth.”

“No need,” the daughter of Athena said stubbornly. “I can handle this.”

“Leave her, she’s using the pain to distract from everything else.” Rhode told the daughter of Demeter. “Go get the Campers back to their Cabins or something. I’ve got these three.”

Su frowned but Rhode shot her a look and she compiled with a sigh.

As they came down the Hill and into Camp, Rhode spotted Tantalus, the new stand-in Activities Director that Mr. D had brought in to replace Chiron, waiting for them.

Tantalus, stand-in Activities Director of Camp Half-Blood

“Welcome back Campers,” the damned soul on loan from the Fields of Punishment greeted. “And oh! You’re brought back a pet cyclops so we can use it in training or perhaps as target practice! Thank you!”

Tantalus was barely finished speaking when suddenly a familiar hologram of a trident appeared over Tyson’s head, stunning everyone.

Even as everyone knelt and Rhode reflexively did so too, only one thought went through Rhode’s mind.

 _Dad, what the hell!_

Sure she’d figured out Tyson was her brother by what Dad had said over the phone, but to claim him!? That was... Rhode didn’t even have words for it.

_I-I need time to think about this._

“Su!” She shouted as she stood up. “Can I crash in your Cabin tonight?”

“Huh? Uh, sure, Rhode.” Su said reflexively. “Just pray to Mum for permission before you go in, okay?” 

“Pretty Rhode?” Tyson asked, looking at Rhode in confusion but she just shook her head and ignored him, marching off to Cabin Four lost in thought.

* * *

Thankfully Lady Demeter accepted her prayer and the promise to burn her an offering during dinner and she was able to spend the night at Cabin Four. Still, the second she stepped inside, the teenager pulled out her divine cellphone. 

“Come on, pick up.” She muttered heatedly into the device as it dialed the number she’d called. 

A cheerful tune jingled into her ear. “ _I’m sorry, but I’m currently swamped. Please call back at a later time or leave a message. *Beep*_ ”

“Dad, Dad you pick up! You are able to screen your calls, I know you know it’s me. Pick up so I can yell at you!” 

There was no reply and she growled in anger.

Su and her siblings looked at her as if she was nuts. What? So she could yell at her Dad, how was that weird? 

“Well, if you’re not going to answer then I’ll call Amphitrite! See how you like Mum breathing down your neck for ignoring me!”

“She thinks of Amphitrite as her mom? And the goddess doesn’t mind?” Someone muttered, but Rhode ignored them to dial her stepmum’s number.

“Mum! You there?” Rhode all but shouted into the phone when the call connected.

“This is better than TV!” A voice stage whispered. 

“Shh, she might hear you!” 

_“Yes, I am sweetie.”_ Amphitrite replied, sounding incredibly happy for some reason. _“No need to shout.”_

“Awesome, can you put Dad on the line. I have an issue to speak of with him.” 

_“... He’s… tending to a thing.”_

“A thing?”

_“A thing.”_

“He’s right there, isn’t he?” Rhode drawled. 

_“Yes, but he’s giving us both the silent treatment.”_

Both ladies of the House of Atlantis groaned in unison.

“So you know why I called? About Dad claiming Tyson, a cyclops, out of nowhere?”

 _“Yes, I am.”_ Amphitrite told her. _“What’s the matter though?”_

“He’s a cyclopes! A wild one!” 

_“So were some of your other siblings you met while at Atlantis. You remember Iraklis? You seemed to get along with him famously.”_

“He, he was different…” Rhode paused and palmed her face. “And I’m being a hypocrite aren’t I?”

_“A smidge. I hope you haven’t said anything mean to your little brother.”_

“Little brother?” Rhode boggled. “How old is Tyson?”

_“About seven to eight years old by human standards. Cyclopes age more slowly than humans. He’s basically still pretty much a child.”_

“Oh,” Rhode said, feeling like a heel. 

Thankfully she hadn’t actually been mean to her prepubescent brother.

“Uh, so Dad claimed him to keep him safe from what Tantalus was threatening to do to-”

 _“Rhode, back up, did you say Tantalus? What is_ he _doing in Camp?”_

“Mr. D made him the stand-in for Chiron.”

Amphitrite growled in a way that Rhode had never heard from her. It was like the fury of the ocean made manifest.

 _“He goes too far!”_ She roared. _“Dionsysus might not like heroes but Tantalus is likely a genuine threat to the Campers. He loathes heroes and the gods!”_

“Yeah, we all kinda figured tha-”

 _“You misunderstand Rhode, Tantalus has actively orchestrated the death of heroes in the past. He’s dangerous.”_ Amphitrite added, her voice still radiating fury. _“I’m going to have to give Thetis a call. She’ll hopefully talk sense into that boy! I swear, Tantalus? How petty can that boy be! And don’t even get me started on how Demeter must feel about having_ him _at Camp!”_

“Uh, sure?” Rhode said, uncertainly.

 _“Rhode, this is Dad.”_ The aforementioned god said over the phone suddenly. _“Your mother has stormed off to find Thetis, I think. So, um, you’re not angry at me anymore?”_

“No, Dad.” Rhode reassured him. “Sorry for overreacting.”

_“It’s fine. Just, uh, take care of Tyson okay? And try talking sense into Percy about him too?”_

“I’ll try. Love you, Dad.”

_“Love you too, bye Rhode. I need to go stop your mother before she does something rash. Honey, put those stingrays down!”_

“Go, Dad.” Rhode said with a chuckle as the line cut off.

“Rhode?” Su spoke up after the daughter of the sea put away her phone. 

“Yeah Su.”

“You are amazing.” She giggled while her siblings looked like Rhode was some kind of strange existence. 

She just had a conversation with her parents. How was she the weird one? 

* * *

Rhode might have calmed down after her talk with her parents but she had asked for a night in Cabin Four from Aunt Demeter and she wasn’t about to piss her off by backing out at the last minute so she’d stayed. It was like a sleepover with Su and her siblings and it was great. They talked late into the night and all around had fun.

By next morning, Rhode couldn’t put it off any longer though. She had to go settle things with Tyson. 

Amphitrite’s reaction to Tantalus had managed to put her concerns over Tyson into perspective. There were more important things to be worried about. Tantalus was a real danger and here she was pissed off about her Dad claiming one of her brothers to protect him from Mr. D and Tantalus abusing him. Heck, the spirit had even suggested using Tyson as a target for training! How could Rhode have forgotten that?

“No! You cannot go visit the pegasi! They're jumpy as is and you’ll freak them out!” Rhode heard Percy shout at Tyson as they both stepped out of Cabin Three and she walked towards them.

“Percy!” Rhode hissed as she speedwalked the remaining distance to her brothers. “You don’t need to shout at Tyson like that.”

“You’re taking his side? Really?” Percy asked incredulously. “What did I say was untrue?”

“Nothing,” Rhode admitted with a grimace. “But you didn’t need to shout it into Tyson’s face like that. He’s our brother, treat him like it.”

“Brother!? Since when were you okay with that? With being considered on the same level as a monster by Dad?”

“Percy,” Rhode said with a groan at her brother essentially thinking like she had yesterday. “Dad did that to _save_ his life, not to insult us. And unless you’re forgotten your lessons, again, we have _plenty_ of non-human relatives besides just Tyson.”

A loud clearing of the throat caught both their attention and the two half-blood children of Poseidon turned around to find a pair of Oceanids standing there carrying a number of bags

“Thekla, Estella?” Rhode gasped in surprise at seeing the two nymphs who had served as her handmaidens while she’d been in Atlantis. “What are you two doing here?”

“We went to collect your things from the Park Central,” Thekla informed her with a smile as she patted the duffle bag she was passing to Estella. 

“I’ll help you put your things away, my lady.” Estella said as she took the bag and pulled along the suitcase she’d had with her, as she entered Cabin Three. Tyson politely opened the door for her and earned himself a grateful smile from the nymph in the process.

“As for you Lord Percy, I would listen to your sister’s advice.” Thekla said with a scolding look on her face. “You have _many_ non-human siblings. If you cannot learn to accept then, I fear things will be very difficult for you. For if you cannot trust family, then who _can_ you trust?”

“Uh,” Percy said lamely as he was put on the spot.

“Just think about it Percy.” Rhode said with a sigh before walking towards Thekla. “You here long?”

“Only to help return the things you left behind I’m afraid, my lady.” Thekla said with a shake of her head. “We can’t be far from the ocean too long.”

“That’s a shame.” Rhode said as she led the Oceanid inside Poseidon Cabin. “But you and Estella are here now, let’s catch up for as long as we can.”

“We would like nothing better,” Thekla assured her as behind them she heard Percy apologize to Tyson.

* * *

The next day, deciding to help Tyson integrate into Camp a little better, Rhode brought him to the Camp forge.

“So Charlie, what do you think? Can Tyson help out around here?” 

Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus

Charles Beckendorf, the buff African-American son of Hephaestus, who was running the forge for the day nodded.

“We can always use a hand,” he said with a smile. “Especially one with the skill of a cyclops.” 

“Thanks Charlie. This means a lot. If you need me to do something-”

“Nah, Rhode, no worries. You just help keep the Campers in line. They need someone to listen to since Mr. D’s rather hands off about it. And without Chiron around and his stand in being who he is, yeah you’re basically in charge around Camp right now.” The tall teen waved his large palm dismissively. 

Rhode blushed at that but nodded. “I’ll try.”

“I can build things?” Tyson asked, pulling them both from their conversation.

Rhode tossed him a smile. “Sure thing big guy.”

The lovable lug clapped his hands together and pulled Rhode into a large bear hug. 

“Thank you!”

“N-No problem, big guy.” Rhode patted his arm. “Just listen to Charlie. He’s in charge when in the forge, okay?”

“Yes! I listen. Next time we maybe go pet ponies?” Tyson asked hopefully as they pulled apart.

 _Flóga and the other Pegasi like cyclopes only as far as they can throw them, which is not at all._ Rhode thought with a wince that she only managed to hide from Tyson because he got distracted by Charlie showing him around the forge.

Getting the pegasi to agree to a visit from Tyson would take a lot of convincing. And bribes of food.

“Sure, I’ll talk to them.”

Tyson made a happy sound as Charlie began to show him the forge’s furnace and Rhode turned to them with a smile.

She was about to walk over to join them when the mood was ruined by the hated voice of Tantalus calling out from the door of the forge.

“Ah, there you are _Lady_ Rhode.” The damned spirit said with a smarmy smile. “I have been looking for you.”

For some reason the former king of Tantalis just got a kick out of calling her by her title as a formally adopted member of her Dad’s court. All the time. And somehow made it sound dirty when doing so too.

“What do you want Tantalus?” Rhode asked, her arms crossed as she glared at the dead man.

“So cold! And here I was hoping you could look into getting the stables cleaned.” Tantalus said, sounding pained. “After all, you wouldn’t want to forget to do it and get marked down for it in the next inspection.”

“Already on the list, _sir_.” Rhode tensely. “Thank you.”

“That _wasn’t_ a suggestion, dear.” The acting Activities Director said, his demeanour changing in an instant to one of cold contempt. “I expect them spotless before the dinner bell tolls. Oh, and no magic.” 

_Bastard just wants to get back at me because of the complaint Amphitrite made to Mr. D about hiring him._ Rhode concluded as she clenched her fists in anger.

“That’s in two hours,” Rhode noted through gritted teeth. “And ‘no magic’? That makes this a punishment. You really want to try that?”

“Oh, silly me! The concept of time just slips away when you pass on. And punishment? Heavens forbid! Nothing like manual labor to get one feeling like a contributing member of our fine Camp Half-Blood. Or what’s left of it.” 

“My father and Amphitrite will hear about this,” Rhode promised. “You know neither of them are happy you’re here. They might not be able to do anything to you while Mr. D has your back, but once you get back to the Underworld… Well, my Uncle Hades and my Dad actually get along quite well.”

The dead man flashed her a dark wicked smile. “Yes, but that is then, not now. Chop chop, _my lady_.” 

“Fine!” Rhode growled as she made to leave.

“I help Rhode,” her brother said as he moved to join her but Rhode held up a hand to stop him.

“No, stay here and enjoy yourself.” Rhode ordered. “I’ll settle the stables. Take the time to convince the guys to not freak out when you visit too, so you can come next time. That good?”

Tyson looked torn, glancing between the forge and Rhode so she pushed him gently back towards Charlie who had been watching everything that had transpired with an unhappy look on his face.

“Charlie, watch him for me?” She asked with a smile.

“Ahem! Time’s a wastin, as they say, _Lady_ Rhode.” Tantalus chimed in venomously.

Rhode shot him a glare and turned to head towards the stables. 

* * *

Tantalus was not done being a dick though as demonstrated by his decision to reintroduce chariot races to Camp. Why he would reintroduce something that got banned for being too dangerous in a Camp that trained Heroes _to fight monsters_ was beyond her. Well, not really. The dick, and Mr. D too, probably just wanted to see Campers die in a legal manner. But that no one on Olympus objected enough to stop him was just insane. She knew her Dad and Amphitrite had complained, again, but besides them none of the other gods seemed to care. Well, except for Demeter.

By Tartarus, Amphitrite had told her Demeter was going through a possible Grainzilla moment on Olympus over Tantalus being at Camp. Or close to one at least. But again, _none_ of the other gods seemed to care!

But back to the upcoming races! Rhode, Percy, Annabeth and Tyson had decided to work together as a team. The plan was to have Rhode and Tyson help out with the construction and let Percy and Annabeth to actually take part in the race as the fighter and driver respectively

“Rhode, I still think you should compete with Percy in the race proper.” Bethy said as the two girls took a break while the boys put on the chariot’s wheels. The girls having finished their work on the carriage ahead of schedule had been waved away when they’d offered to help the boys. This despite the bags under Percy’s eyes he was getting thanks to all the strange dreams of Grover he was having. Something about some fleece, and a evil cyclops holding him captive? Percy couldn’t make sense of it all, much less explain it properly.

“It’s fine.” Rhode said, setting aside her worries over Percy’s dreams even as she waved Annabeth’s concern away. “I’m honestly not too interested in this race business. I don’t wanna give Mr. D or Tantalus the satisfaction. I’m only helping out ‘cos you guys are into it.”

Bethy frowned but nodded.

“Okay, but letting a cyclops help? Is that a good idea?” The daughter of Athena asked, eyeing Tyson warily.

“We’ve been over this Bethy.” Rhode said with a tired sigh. “I know you don’t trust cyclopes. After what we’ve seen they can do. After what they did to us, I can totally understand.” 

And the less said about that the better. Some of the things Rhode, Bethy and the others had seen evil cyclopes get up to whilst they’d been making their way to Camp Half-Blood was stomach churning. 

“But Tyson isn’t like those cyclopes.” Rhode continued after just barely managing to avoid shuddering at unpleasant memories. “He's, for lack of a better word, a good cyclops.”

“If you say so,” Bethy said uncertainly.

“Trust me,” Rhode assured her little sister in all but blood, giving the younger girl’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Is Annabeth venting to you about not trusting Tyson again?” Percy asked with a frown as he and their aforementioned monstrous brother walked over.

“Yeah,” Rhode confessed easily. 

“I’m sorry about other cyclopes being evil.” Tyson said, turtling in on himself, looking pained. “Again.”

Bethy to her credit just sighed. “I know. It’s just knowing something doesn’t make it easier to change my feelings, okay? Give me time.”

“Take all time you need.” Tyson said, offering her a big smile that Bethy, much to Rhode’s satisfaction, tentatively returned.

“So we’re done for the day?” Rhode asked Tyson. He was after all the chief engineer of their little project.

“Think so.” Her brother said after eyeing their progress critically for a moment. “We do good work today.”

“Great,” Rhode said as she leapt off the stool she’d been sitting on and stretched a little. “Then I’m gonna go. Su wanted me to help her with some potions making.”

All three of Rhode’s siblings exchanged knowing looks, yes even Tyson, and she couldn’t help but pout at them in reply.

“It’s _not_ a date.” She insisted. “With the Hecate kids all gone and Lee too, the two of us are the last witches in Camp. Someone has to help Cabin Seven restock their supply of wizarding potions. And you can’t expect me to just let Su do it all alone.”

“Whatever you say Rhode,” Bethy teased. “Whatever you say. Just don’t _mix_ too much together.”

Huffing in indignation that they didn’t believe her, Rhode stalked off to her totally not a date appointment with Su.

* * *

“Su, when did we get a potions lab?” Rhode asked somewhat incredulously as she stepped into an underground cellar set up as just that inside the Big House.

“Since Cabin Seven fell in love with wizarding healing potions.” Su said with a shrug. “It’s usually run by the Hecate kids but since they all ran off to join the Titans…”

Rhode growled at the reminder but quickly dismissed her anger. She’ll save it for when she could crack some Hecate kids skulls.

“So why am I learning about this now?” She asked instead.

“The Hecate kids treated this place practically like their sanctum. They never let anyone else in even other Campers who were wizards and witches.” Su said as she walked over to look at a cauldron full of a bubbling potion. “I only took over, like I said, after they ran off." 

“And why wasn’t I let down here in the months since they did?” Rhode asked, her arms crossed and looking at Su questioningly.

“You suck at potions Rhode,” Su reminded her. “And you hate brewing. If I didn’t absolutely need the help today to meet Cabin Seven’s demand now that summer has started I wouldn’t have asked you.”

“Let’s start on some Wiggenweld Potion.” Rhode deflected with rosy cheeks, embarrassed by Su’s entirely accurate assessment of her brewing skills. “I’ll prep the dry ingredients and you can brew the batch.”

“Sure, they’ll need a new batch of it.” Su agreed even as she had Helel grow a few vines from out of her blouse and had them start bottling the potion she had been examining. 

“Is that Skele-Gro?” Rhode asked curiously as she walked over to a recognisable ingredients cabinet to start putting together what she needed for the Wiggenweld Potion.

“Yes, I’m just getting it prepared in case we have some maiming during the chariot races.” Su nodded with a grumpy pout on her face. “I think it’s stupid that _that man_ reintroduced them.”

“Preaching to the choir here, Su.” Rhode replied as she walked over to a workstation with a basket full of the ingredients she’d just picked out. “But everyone else is totally hyped out about it. So…”

“Yeah, even my Cabin is somewhat enthused about it despite our Mum’s history with that scoundrel.” Su said with a sigh as she left Helel to his bottling and walked over to examine the contents of the cauldron next to it. “Katie has them building a chariot to compete too.”

“Katie is?” Rhode asked, surprised. “Not you?”

“I refused to participate.” Su explained with a huff as she nodded at the potion she had been examining. “This Wound-Cleaning Potion is ready for bottling too. Rhode, help with that while I brew the Wiggenweld?”

“Sure,” Rhode agreed. “Let me finish the ingredients prep first.”

“Here, let me help with that.” Su said as she joined Rhode to do just that.

“So what else are we brewing today?” Rhode asked as they worked.

“Besides the Wiggenweld, I’m thinking a new batch of Skele-Gro and Wound-Cleaning Potion plus a Fire-Breathing Potion.”

“Are you really brewing a Fire-Breathing Potion?” Rhode asked, looking to her friend in surprise. “Who requested _that_? Couldn’t have been Cabin Seven.”

“While I’m not a fan of fire, it could be useful to have.” Su reasoned simply. “And it was Cabin Five. Who else could it have been?”

“Of course they would ask for it.” The tanned girl chuckled as she went back to her prep work. “Have you been able to talk to your dad lately?” 

“Yeah,” Su said with a nod. “He’s not happy I decided to stay in Camp and not go find a job or pursue my NEWTs. Apparently, homeschooling for my high school diploma in Camp isn’t good enough for him.”

Rhode blinked. “He didn’t strike me as the type to make an issue of these kinda things.”

“He’s _Chinese_ , of course he takes issue with me ‘not being serious about my studies’. The stereotype of us Chinese being obsessed about our kids doing well in their studies is totally true. For a lot of us at least. My Dad isn’t as bad as some, but he does feel that way too.”

“Sorry to hear you and your Dad aren’t getting along,” Rhode told her friend honestly. “So, um, anything else has happened to you lately that I don’t know about?”

Su shot her an amused look. “Rhode, we live in Camp together. You know almost everything I do, the same way I do about you.”

“Yeah, but there’s some things I might’ve missed?” Rhode asked with a nervous laugh.

Su just giggled at Rhode before shaking her head. “No, nothing that I can think of. You?”

Rhode considered the matter for a moment before she shook her head too. “Guess you’re right. We do know practically everything we each get up to.”

They worked in companionable silence after that until they were ready to start brewing.

“Hey Su, want to let me have a try at brewing?” Rhode asked tentatively. “Wiggenweld isn’t too difficult.”

“Sure,” Su said, offering Rhode a brilliant smile. “Let me help you with the stirring okay. You know how important that is to the Wiggenweld.”

Rhode blushed at that, but nodded.

Su’s tinkerbell-like giggle at her reaction just made her blush harder.

* * *

Rhode watched the chariot races from the stands in the hippodrome that Cabin Nine had constructed for the event. She was disinterested in the whole event and was just there to support Percy and Annabeth. She had Tyson near her, just in case. Tantalus had it in for him, and her to a lesser extent, and she wasn’t about to take any risks.

“Huh, what is that?” A son of Apollo asked as he pointed at something in the sky at about the halfway mark of the race.

Rhode was among one of the many others who turned to see what had caught the boy’s attention and spotted a churning dark cloud flying towards them. No, not a cloud. A flock of birds.

Birds which were now dive-bombing them. Literally. The whole front portion of the flock dived down like living arrows at the Campers. Caught completely off guard, many were unable to react in time and were hit. Metallic beaks piercing flesh and eliciting cries of agony from the pigeon-like monsters’ unfortunate victims.

The birds attacking Camp

“We’re under attack!” Someone, a Camper from Cabin Ten if Rhode remembered correctly, shouted, jogging the last few stunned Campers out of their reverie and into action.

“Bring the injured here!” Rhode heard Su shout as she summoned Spellbound - she _never_ left her Cabin without it - and tried to fend off a trio of the birds attacking her, but the damnably agile things just flew around her attempts like she wasn’t even trying. Thankfully, Tyson- in a demonstration of incredible hand-eye coordination- swatted the trio into gold dust with just a couple swings of his huge hands.

“Thanks Tyson,” Rhode told her brother with a nod as she surveyed the beleaguered hippodrome where Campers, both charioteers out in the track and the spectators in the stands, were desperately trying to fight off the birds. “Watch my back.”

“Always,” her brother rumbled happily as he swatted at the birds coming at her, ignoring how they were trying and largely failing to pierce his own thick cyclops hide.

Rhode offered him a smile as she quickly catalogued what was going on. Mr D. was, of course, unbothered inside his VIP booth and was watching the chaos whilst looking giddy with amusement. Tantalus had vanished but who cared about that waste of space! Most of the charioteers, excepting the Ares chariot, had abandoned the race and were desperately trying to fight off the birds with whatever weapons they had on hand. Considering they’d all stocked up for the race, they were doing okay.

The audience however were not. Most of them had come unarmed and were thoroughly unprepared for the attack. A group of Hermes kids had made a break for the armory under the guard of some of those with their weapons, but mostly everyone was fighting unarmed with whatever powers they had. And generally doing a bad job of it. Rhode hated to say it but outside of a few exceptions most half-bloods rarely got powers that could easily be used offensively in a direct fashion.

“Bring the injured over here!” Rhode heard Su shout again and turned to see her wearing her Ent golem like the Hulkbuster Iron Man suit and Helel’s vines writhing around it as she used both to kill any bird that got close to her, while shielding a makeshift triage station run by a few Apollo kids.

 _She’s got that covered._ Rhode concluded with pride at how badass her friend looked. _Now, I just need to figure out what these damned things are and how to beat them!_

Meanwhile, as she thought, she continued to help out as best as she could.

“ _Sagitta Infernum_ (Arrow Hell)!” She cast, sending as many arcane arrows as she could pump out of the spell flying and shooting down two dozen of the monstrous pigeons. This barely did any good though as the birds’ numbers barely took a hit, it did cause a small shower of metallic beaks to fall to the ground as spoils though.

“Tyson, what are those beaks made of?” Rhode asked her brother curiously as she tugged hard on any water nearby with her hydrokinesis and pulled together a small puddle from abandoned water bottles to use as ammunition.

“Celestial Bronze.” Her cyclopean brother informed her with barely a glance at one of the aforementioned beaks.

“Birds with Celestial Bronze beaks? These are Stymphalian Birds!” Rhode realized as her stomach dropped as she recalled from her lessons that if they didn’t fend these monsters off they would, in the words of Emily way back when, “strip their victims to the bone”.

“Tyson go grab me a son of Apollo,” she ordered even as she was busy firing off a barrage of icicles she’d made of her collected water with swings of Spellbound.

“But who watch your back?” Tyson asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine,” Rhode reassured him as she pulled even more water from abandoned water bottles to her and had them swirl around her in a protective vortex. “Go!”

Tyson frowned but nodded and ran off, swatting at any Stymphalian Bird foolish enough to get within his range.

As he ran off, Rhode spotted one of the chariots riding away from the track and whilst sending another storm of icicles at the Birds turned to see Percy and Annabeth ride off towards the Big House for some reason.

 _They better have some kinda plan._ Rhode thought with a growl, because if they were abandoning the fight. They would be having _words_ after all this was over.

It was a few minutes and a couple refills to her dwindling supply of water when Tyson returned with a battered looking Micheal Yew.

“Michael, I need you to sing.” She told the boy without preamble. “We need music to drive these things off.”

“Uh, how am I gonna sing loud enough to manage that?” Michael asked incredulously as Tyson slapped a Stymphalian Bird going for a hit to the son of Apollo’s head right out of the air and into gold dust.

 _“Sonorus,”_ Rhode cast absently as she fired off another barrage of icicles. “That should fix the volume problem. Now sing!”

Michael looked skeptical but obliged and the Amplifying Charm did its job, transforming his voice into something straight out of a concert venue’s sound system, working wonders to startle the Stymphalian Birds and leave them vulnerable to the Campers’ counterattack. Things only got worse for the monsters when Percy and Annabeth drove back to the hippodrome whilst blasting Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin from Chiron’s collection at them from a portable stereo.

Thanks to their combined effort, the Birds were dealt with within minutes, just enough time for Clarisse’s Cabin Five chariot - the only one still in the race - to pull across the finish line.

It was at this point that Tantalus crawled out from under whatever rock he’d been hiding under throughout the monster attack and stood up.

“And the winner of the Chariot Race is Cabin Five!” The insane spirit said from out of the blue.

 _Everyone_ , even Clarisse and her driver, looked at him incredulously.

“What are you all staring at me for?” The former king snapped. “Applaud the victor!”

All the Campers exchanged confused looks but starting with those from Ares Cabin, one by one they all started clapping.

 _Tantalus needs to go._ Rhode thought as she too clapped. _We almost all got killed and he doesn’t care, and thinks his stupid race is more important? We need to get rid of him and fast. But how to do that and not piss off Mr. D..._

As much as the god seemed to dislike the spirit. And his constant ribbing of the man was proof of that. Tantalus was still Mr. D’s hire and Camp was his domain. Doing anything against the spirit without the god’s approval would just get her pummeled. Again.

 _One time was good enough, thank you very much._ Rhode thought with a wince as she recalled the beating Mr. D had given her the last time she had defied him.

The matter was taken out of her hands when suddenly a pillar of grain grew out of nowhere and out of it strode a furious looking Demeter who was glaring at Mr. D.

“Dionysus, enough is enough!” The goddess of agriculture roared, the corncomb crown she wore popping kernels, leaving a popcorn trail behind her. “I can understand, if not condone, if you want to use that wretch-” The angry goddess took a moment to glare at a trembling Tantalus before jerking away from him to level her fellow Olympian with her furious gaze. “-as some kind of statement about your authority here at Camp! But! You will not do so at the expense of its safety. Do something about its failing wards! Now!”

“And what exactly Aunt, do you want me to do?” Mr. D asked lazily, sipping from his Diet Coke without a care in the world.

“Send out a Quest to find something to heal that tree.” Demeter shot back.

“And what could do that?” Mr. D said with a shrug.

“The Golden Fleece!” Percy shouted suddenly. “Grover’s found it. I saw it through our empathic link. If we can just find him, we can find the Fleece. It’s got powerful healing magic, right? It can heal Thalia’s Tree!”

“The Golden Fleece? I suppose that would work.” Mr. D said, humming thoughtfully.

“Of course it would work.” Demeter sniffed at her fellow Olympian. 

“The question,” Tantalus started, earning a glare from Demeter that almost, but only almost, had him cowering.

“Were you given permission to speak, creature?” Demeter sneered. 

“I am, by Lord Dionysus' grace, Camp’s Activities Director, Lady Demeter, if we are issuing a Quest then it is my right to have a say.”

“Yes, the only thing preventing me from sending your soul back to my brother and needling him to make your afterlife _worse_.” The goddess of agriculture sweetly pointed out. 

“Regardless,” Tantalus said after a nervous gulp. “We have no idea where the Fleece or this Grover satyr Jackson speaks of are.”

“30, 31, 75, 12!” Annabeth shouted. “That’s where they are. The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. You _know_ they can’t be wrong.”

“Bah, they could be sending you to a Starbucks for all you know.” Dionysus snorted. “Wouldn’t be the first time, I swear. You make one joke and they give you the wrong directions.” 

“Nephew,” Demeter said with a growl as she shot the younger Olympian the darkest look yet. “Stop playing games. Unless you want Camp to fall and your father to punish you for _that_ , I advise you to take this seriously.”

Mr. D’s eyes narrowed in anger at the threat but nevertheless nodded.

“Tantalus, pick our Questers.”

It was a snub to Demeter. He knew it, she knew it. Everyone did. But besides the corncombs in Demeter’s hair popping even more violently and showering the ground with a new carpet of popcorn, no one said a thing.

“Hmm… I think the choice is obvious. Clarisse! As winner of the chariot race, you will lead this quest.” Tantalus said with a smirk.

“You can’t be serious!” Rhode shouted, no longer able to contain her anger. “I’m a daughter of Poseidon. I know nautical coordinates. Those were for the Sea of Monsters! And you aren’t picking the obvious choices for a Quest into it!?”

“The girl has a point.” Demeter said, as she pointed at Rhode and Percy, a look of disbelief on her face. “Seriously? Sea of Monsters, the ocean, and that’s how it’s going to go down?” 

Of course all the other Campers seemed to join in the goddess bandwagon and booed the choice. 

“If the sea brats want to go they can join if Casper chooses them as her Questmates,” Mr. D said disinterestedly. “But otherwise, the choice is made. Live with it. Claire, do you accept the Quest?”

“I do Lord Dionsyus.” Clarisse said enthusiastically.

“Good, good.” Mr. D said with a lazy wave of his hand as he stood to leave. “Then it’s settled. Tantalus, I leave the rest of this to you.”

With that he teleported away, Demeter following after him but not before shooting Tantalus one last glare.

“Now then Clarisse, why don’t you start getting ready for your Quest. Everyone else, clean up the mess and disperse.” With that Tantalus sauntered off, presumably towards the kitchen to try and fail at getting something to eat.

Rhode spat angrily in his direction before turning to help with cleaning up after the Stymphalian Birds.

* * *

After the Campers dispersed, Rhode was heading back to her cabin alone - Tyson had opted to go help Percy and Annabeth put away their Cabin’s chariot - when Clarisse ran up to her. 

“Rhode, wait up.” The daughter of Ares said, halting her quick steps. “Listen, I get you’re pissed, but I wanted to ask you to join me on the quest. I mean, out of everyone here, you’ve got the most experience for quests, so having you along would be kind of cool or whatever.” 

The rough daughter of Ares seemed to be shifting where she stood, looking incredibly nervous.

“Pissed?” Rhode asked, an eyebrow raised. “That’s putting it mildly. Did you know Chrysomallus was one of my brothers? You’re going to recover _his_ fleece, to save _my_ sister, in a _sea_ and I’m not going! I’m beyond pissed.”

By the end of her little rant, the whole area around them was covered in frost but neither demigoddess paid it any mind.

“That’s why I want you along. You’re like the most badass bitch in the whole Camp. Who better to go on it with me?” The younger girl reiterated. 

“No,” Rhode said, shaking her head. “I have other plans. Besides, I will _not_ give Tantalus _or_ Mr. D the satisfaction of doing what they want me to. I have my pride dammit.”

That she was too angry at both of them to allow it went unsaid.

“You don’t think I can do it, do you?” The stringy brown haired girl grunted, a sour look on her face. 

Pinching her nose, Rhode said. “That’s not what I meant Clarisse.”

“No, but you’re thinking it. Just like how everyone booed me, thinking I’m not good enough…” The stocky girl balled her hands into fists, knuckles white. “Fine, whatever… I’ll just prove you and these other morons wrong. I’ll save Camp and show you what I’ve got.” 

“Clarisse!” She called out, but the daughter of war had already turned and ran off towards her cabin. “Fuck.” 

* * *

That night, Rhode along with Percy, Annabeth and Tyson made their way down to the beach with the full intention of sneaking out on an unsanctioned Quest of their own. 

“Okay, time to show off that Atlantean magic I was telling you about over Christmas Percy.” Rhode said with a grin as she stretched her hands out over the Sound. “ _Επικαλούνται: Βασίλισσα του Αιγαίου_ (Epikaloúmai: Vasílissa tou Aigaíou/ Invoke: Queen of the Aegean)!”

At her incantation, a trireme made of ice sailed smoothly out of the water to anchor itself right by the shore where they were all standing.

“Wow! Cool!” Percy said, his eyes twinkling with awe. “We’re gonna sail into the Sea of Monsters in that!?”

“Yup! So get aboa-”

“Wait just a minute!” A voice said and they all spun towards it to see Hermes hovering in the air just behind them with his winged sandals.

Seeing the god, Rhode felt both heartache and fury at Hermes' arrival. “What in the Pit are you doing here, Hermes?” 

Fuck, why did Luke have to look so much like his father? It hurt just seeing that face right now. 

The god of travel held up his hands, “Rhode, I just want to-

“Talk? Talk about what? No, it’s time you _listen_ ! You don’t get to weasel out of this!” Rhode hissed as she approached the god, jabbing her finger into his chest. “This! Luke! Thalia getting poisoned it’s all _your_ fault. It’s all ‘cos Luke went off the deep end and the only reason he did that is because you didn’t take the time to give a damn and actually take care of him! You managed to do it for Sue Lilly, why couldn’t you do it for Luke!?”

Ice crystals clung to her cheeks as her anger was so potent her tears of rage froze on contact. 

Everyone else looked at Rhode like she was crazy to shout at a god but Hermes just stayed silent and took the scolding.

“You’re right. Completely so.” Hermes said with a tired nod. “But I _did_ try. Not enough. Never enough. But I did. And I _will_ keep trying.”

“Well good for you, but I doubt he’s taking your calls right now.” Rhode scorned as she resisted the urge to punch him just for having the same face as his son. Fuck, why did it hurt so much...

“Lord Hermes, what do you mean?” Annabeth asked, nudging Rhode and causing her to obligingly shut up. She was done anyways.

“What I propose is that I sanction your Quest to the Sea of Monsters, on one condition.”

“What condition?” Percy asked warily. 

“That you make a pitstop, of sorts, on the way there. You see that cruise ship out in the bay?” Hermes said pointing at a nondescript cruise ship further out in New York Sound. “That’s the Princess Andromeda, Luke is onboard that.”

The cruise ship in New York Sound

“You want us to go talk to him?” Annabeth asked with a frown.

“Yes, and try and convince him to abandon Grandfather and return to the side of Olympus.” Hermes said with a nod and looked to Rhode and Annabeth hopefully. “If anyone can hope to change his mind it’s his little sisters.”

“No. I’m not going. You can silver tongue them, but I’m not… I’m not going along with it.” Rhode said, glaring at the god. 

Hermes wore a frown at that, a sad glint in those eyes. Luke’s eyes. Fuck, just seeing the god was stirring up all these ugly emotions in her. Yet he nodded. “That’s fine, you are a half-blood Rhode, you can go wherever and challenge whoever. As is your right. Annabeth?”

Bethy looked at Rhode for a long moment before turning back to the god. “I’ll go.”

“And I’ll go too.” Percy spoke up quickly. “You’ll need the backup.”

“Me too,” the cyclops chimed in, raising his right hand eagerly.

“And what if he happens to kill them?” Rhode darkly asked the god. “I wonder how Dad and Bethy’s mum would feel about that.” 

“It is _their_ choice,” Hermes told her. “Just as it is yours not to go with them.”

Rhode hesitated. Considering the matter. It would really be safer if they all went together but… She couldn’t bring herself to. One, this was a distraction from recovering the Golden Fleece. Two, she didn’t want to dance to Hermes’ tune. She might not blame him as much as her angry rant had seemed - She totally knew he’d tried his best and Luke still hated him - but that didn’t mean she absolved him of all blame. And most importantly, she honestly wasn’t sure she was ready to face Luke again. 

A part of her was too frightened to see how much further he had darkened because of her Grandfather’s machinations. 

“I’m still out.” Rhode reaffirmed for the second time.

Hermes breathed out a disappointed sigh but nodded in acceptance.

“Here take these,” Hermes said, handing Percy, Annabeth and Tyson a bottle of magical vitamins and a thermos. “You’ll need them.”

“Rated to cure all magical curses and ailments?” Annabeth asked, reading the label of the vitamins’ bottle.

Hermes just smiled enigmatically.

“A thermos?” Percy asked, looking at the thing curiously.

“It’s filled with wind. Just twist the lid slightly and be very careful about it.” Hermes warned before surveying his three Questers one last time before vanishing. 

“Uh, think you can make us another boat?” Percy asked as he looked at Rhode pleadingly.w

“No,” she said, affirming her decision for the third time. “I refuse to help Hermes with this.”

Percy sighed but nodded and turned to look at the sea.

“Uh, Dad, some help instead?”

As if they had been waiting for this as a cue, three hippocampi emerged from the waves at that moment and offered Percy, Annabeth and Tyson a ride.

Seeing them reminded her of Skittles, a loss due to the fucking sword Luke now owned. 

As they mounted the hippocampi, all three of them looked at Rhode one last time but she ignored them to board her own icy trireme.

She thus did not see her siblings leave. It wasn’t a problem. She was sure they’d survive and make it into the Sea of Monsters. She just had to do the same.

“Time to head to the Clashing Rocks.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!
> 
> This chapter, whoo! Now was this an epic start to book two or what? Sea of Monsters is a go people, so strap in for this wild and crazy ride, because Rhode does not half ass during her quests. 
> 
> Nameless: Yes, enjoy the ride. It’s gonna be glorious!
> 
> I’m just going to dish on how cute Rhode and Su are once again. Not even officially together, yet their chemistry still makes me smile. Of course, the not date was a complete success in Su’s eyes. Along with Rhode just dishing with her dad and her stepmom who is now like her own mother (Sorry not sorry Lily), Rhode’s relationships are so much fun to expand on. Even her relationship with Luke which has deteriorated, as seen in her interaction with Hermes. Just how much seeing the god who Luke got his looks from affects her, much less trying to talk with him. It’s the little things, you know?
> 
> Nameless: By the way, that spear wielding cynocephalus? He’s their version of Oberyn Martell, so expect him to show up again. Maybe. On a broader note, some might be wondering why the Triumvirate were attacking Camp out of order from canon. Well… With Camp’s wards weakened and monsters attacking it on the regular, a little probing attack wouldn’t catch anyone’s attention would it? At least that’s how we see it. We might follow up on it. Or not. If we don’t, then chalk it up to this just being a random band of opportunistic cynocephali.
> 
> So a number of reviewers have raised concerns about how Dionsyus smacked Rhode around in the last chapter and I have addressed them in PMs wherever possible, but here is a summary of our view on the matter:
> 
> 1) Camp is Dionysus' domain. Perhaps more importantly, Zeus put him there. Removing him, and to a lesser extent questioning D's authority over Camp, will thus be seen by Zeus as an affront against himself. And we all know how fragile Zeus' ego is and how likely he is to lash out if provoked. This includes Rhode calling down help from other gods in the middle of their little spat.
> 
> 2) Why didn’t Rhode use her Pallas Armor? Note that she rushed out of her Cabin where she’d been working on homework. She was not fully equipped for a Quest, she simply did not have it on hand when she decided to pick a fight with Mr. D.
> 
> 3) Rhode fell into the Sound for a reason. ;) D is pissed, not stupid. And whilst he's not a god of prophecy, as Riordan established in canon, all gods have some degree of prescience. He thus knows not to incapacitate her. The beating he gave her was a reminder to not be uppity, nothing more. As this chapter has shown there was no long term or even medium term damage done to her.
> 
> 4) Yes, Dionysus' actions will have consequences but this will be for his actions for the whole year including hiring Tantalus. You’ve seen it already. Having Demeter and the core members of the House of Atlantis (Poseidon, Amphitrite and Triton) pissed at him is not something that even he can just brush off. Though if you’re thinking of more direct consequences, keep in mind the previous two points and how they would temper any responses against him.
> 
> Ok, I think that covers anything. If we left anything out, do feel free to leave a review and/or PM us and we can discuss it. But overall, we think our reasoning is sound and have seen no counter arguments to justify any changes. So things stay as is.
> 
> E4E: You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!


	10. Winning the Campaign

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: Symphony of Tempering**

**Chapter Ten: Winning the Campaign**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

The Symplegades, also known as The Clashing Rocks

Rhode looked out at the infamous seaway known as the Clashing Rocks from the prow of her anchored icy trireme and could only think that it truly lived up to its name. Jagged mountains of rocks shot out of the water ahead of her like the uneven teeth of some fearsome monster. That alone would make sailing through the entry into the Sea of Monsters treacherous enough but add in the fact that the rocks _moved_ without any discernible pattern and it made trying to sail through it suicidal. She might make it. As a daughter of Poseidon she was a supernaturally gifted sailor but even then… It was a major risk. One that thankfully since she was alone she did not need to take.

 _Glad I packed light._ Rhode mused as she secured the last of her questing gear tightly to her person, including the mokeskin backpack she was using to carry her supplies. She couldn’t risk any of it falling off during what she would be attempting. If they did, there would be no recovering it and likely no chance of replacing it in the dreaded Sea of Monsters.

“Okay, all’s secure.” She said, as she took a deep breath and psyched herself up for what she was about to do. “Alright, here goes nothing.” 

Drawing her wand, Spellbound being just a little too bulky for this, she spun on the spot, apparating off the deck of her ship.

She reappeared in the skies above the Clashing Rocks, about mid-way through the deadly seaway and began falling towards the rocks below. Behind her she could hear the sky rumble thunderously as her Uncle Zeus expressed his displeasure at her presence in his domain, but she had too much to worry about at the moment to pay it heed. Besides, she wouldn’t be there long. So instead of worrying about that, she focused on a ledge on one of the moving rocks and spinning in the air apparated once more.

She reappeared just slightly off target and stumbled but quickly grabbed hold of a handhold on the side of the moving mountain and thus managed to keep from falling to her death. 

“When they said apparating onto moving objects was tricky, they weren’t kidding.” Rhode noted as she caught her bearings. “One slip up and I’ll be paste.”

That didn’t deter her though and having identified her next destination, she apparated once more. She repeated this thrice more in succession, each time teleporting further and further through the Clashing Rocks until she was on a rock spire at the very edge and looking out at the open water of the Sea of Monsters beyond. She might’ve managed to just apparate all the way across but she wasn’t going to risk apparating across such a dangerous and magically charged place in one go. Hence the need for multiple stops.

“ _Επικαλούνται: Βασίλισσα του Αιγαίου_ (Epikaloúmai: Vasílissa tou Aigaíou/ Invoke: Queen of the Aegean).” Rhode cast, conjuring a new icy trireme from the sea, the deck of which she promptly apparated onto.

“Glad that’s over.” Rhode said breathing a sigh of relief. “That was nerve wracking.”

Her reprieve was short lived however and suddenly her ship was rocked by churning waves.

“What now!?” She grumbled as she ran over the starboard side where the disturbance was coming from, just in time to see the shark-like head of a sea serpent surface from the depths.

A head that Rhode recognised.

“Just my luck, the Ketos Troias,” she said with a groan as the dreaded Trojan Sea Monster let out a furious roar. “Guess he’s still unhappy about taking that job of being debt collector for Dad that ended up getting him killed by Heracles.”

As if in a sign of agreement with her statement, the Ketos roared again and lunged forward, its jaws wide and with the clear intent to swallow Rhode whole.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Rhode shouted as she reached out with both her control of her conjured ship and her cryokinesis at once to pull her ship back, narrowly avoiding the Ketos’ jaws.

The serpentine, flippered monster was largely unfazed and taking its miss in stride, just dove back underwater. It would’ve been too much to ask for it to just decide to call it a day at that and just leave, but no! The damned thing instead chose to pop its head out of the water on the other side of Rhode’s boat and started to coil itself around it.

“You damned persistent monster!” Rhode cursed as she stowed her wand and summoned Spellbound, which she immediately swung at the Ketos’ coils in a wide slashing motion. _“Sectumsempra!”_

The white light of her spell leapt from her trident in sync with her slash and cut a deep wound into the monster, causing it to let out a pained howl.

“Let go and get back to the deep, you pest!” Rhode warned. “Or there’s gonna be plenty more where that came from!”

The monster still didn’t seem ready to relent though and tightened its coils, causing the ice that made up Rhode’s trireme to crack under the strain. This just annoyed Rhode even more and reaching out with her cyrokinesis she had razor sharp icicles erupt from the ship, impaling the serpent’s coils. 

“Get lost already!” She growled as she leveled Spellbound at the Ketos’ head and let loose another spell. “ _Scorpionem Seras_ (Crossbow Bolt) _!”_

The arcane bolt shot from the Celestial Bronze prongs of her weapon at high speed, aimed right for the monster’s left eye, but the thing ducked its head at the last second. This saved its eye but still nevertheless earned it a nasty wound along its crested head. 

This seemed to be the final straw for the beast and with one last pained roar, it released Rhode’s ship and retreated back into the depths.

“And good riddance!” Rhode shouted after it, as she used her magic to repair the damage to her ship caused by the Ketos Troias even as she shot its retreating presence the middle finger.

* * *

The sirens

“Okay, first I run into the Ketos Troias and now the sirens?” Rhode said with a tired sigh as her trireme exited a mysterious fog bank that appeared out of nowhere and neared an island of black volcanic rock and sand with a large cove that was filled with spikes, mines, broken wood, and shredded ships. Perched on the jagged rocks of the beach were the human sized vultures, with dirty black plumage, gray talons and wrinkled pink necks that were the greatest seductresses in all Hellenistic myth.

She couldn’t understand why people thought that learning their greatest desire was a good thing when it came with the risk of dying to the sirens. If she wanted to figure out something so deep and meaningful, she would search for it on her own. 

She, for one, didn’t want to almost die to find it.

Pulling out her wand, she held it towards her head and cast a spell to protect herself from the Sirens’ tempting song. “ _Muffliato_!”

Immediately her ears were filled with an unidentifiable buzzing sound that easily drowned out the sirens as they began to sing.

As she sailed past them, she waved to the former handmaidens of Persphone. Just because she was sailing past them, didn’t mean she had to be rude and ignore them fully. 

“Sorry, I can’t be your lunch today.” She shouted at them. “Better luck next time.”

The Sirens actually blinked at her at that before bobbing their heads on their long necks at her in what she imagined were respectful nods. Guess, not many escaped their wiles, and those that did earned their respect. Who knew?

She offered them a bow back even as her trireme sailed into the fog bank surrounding the island and she lost sight of it.

* * *

The next island Rhode encountered was thankfully not surrounded by what she belatedly realised was probably the Mist, but was a natural island. Well, as natural as seeing an island with a thriving bazaar on a beach being overlooked by a very active volcano was natural.

“I’m pretty good on supplies,” Rhode said to herself as she put away the spyglass that was Spellbound’s disguise. “But maybe I’ll find something that’ll be useful later. I doubt the gods or the Fates would send me here for no reason.”

Deciding that taking a look wouldn’t hurt, she mentally commanded her ship to head towards the section of beach that seemed to be the designated docking area, as seen by the dozen or so ships of all types, ranging from classical era triremes to modern motorboats were either anchored offshore or beached.

* * *

A telekhine

“Have you come to view Picha’s wares, little half-blood?” A telekhine barked out with a wide toothy smile as Rhode stepped up to his stall. It was the most well stocked, non-food related stall in the market. Since she was pretty set in the food department, she was pretty sure that wasn’t what she’d been brought here to buy.

“Aaahhh… So I’m not going to be killed because, you know…” She trailed off, directing her hand up and down herself.

“What? No no! How would Picha get his drachma?” The telekine looked scandalized. “Not many half-bloods stop by here no more. Shame shame, we have much to offer. Goddess Circe stop by once in full moon for baubles and wares.”

“Oh yeah, Lady Circe has an island around here, doesn’t she?” 

“Yes, yes, she run resort on nearby island. Used to buy groceries from us. Good business. But then she went all self-sufficient. Black day for market.” The dog-seal monster said, looking legitimately depressed. 

“I can imagine.” Rhode agreed with a sympathetic nod. “So, um, got anything you think I might need?”

“Ah, letting Fates show you what you need?” The monster asked knowingly. “Smart girl. Many half-bloods now so confident they know best. Bah! It’s why they get eaten!”

“Yeah…” Rhode replied, noncommittally and trying hard not to wince. “So, uh, anything useful?”

“Tell me what you in the Sea for first, then Picha can suggest something.”

“The Golden Fleece.” Rhode told him in a cautious whisper, looking around worriedly for potential eavesdroppers.

“Oh? Truly? Been long, long time since heard of Fleecey.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s what I’m after.” Rhode confirmed.

“Then you need something to help you with Polyphemus and his meat-eating giant sheepies.” The telekhine said, rubbing his scaly chin thoughtfully. “Picha got nothing for cyclops, but maybe- Yes, that’ll help with sheepies.”

“What will?” Rhode asked curiously as the sea monster rushed over to one of his shelves and retrieved a glass bottle.

“This,” the dog-like humanoid said as he handed it over to Rhode. “It is buffet-in-a-bottle. Like bargain bin cornucopia but for meat. Break it and huge pile of meat appear. Perfect distraction for Polyphemus’ sheepies.”

“That sounds perfect.” Rhode said with a smile. “How much?”

“A hundred drachma!” The telekhine pitched with an eager grin.

“You’re joking! Thirty!” Rhode countered, a grin of her own spreading across her face as she got down to the bartering game.

It took a good twenty minutes of back and forth, but Rhode eventually walked away with her buffet-in-a-bottle for a very reasonable price of sixty drachma. Considering how fun the bartering had been and the potential utility of the thing, she felt it was a very fair deal indeed.

She wondered if she could come back again some time. 

* * *

“Okay, where the hell am I now?” Rhode asked herself as her trireme sailed into the harbor of the latest island. One which unlike the others had modern looking piers that had an odd array of vessels ranging from an authentic pirate ship from the Golden Age of Piracy to a US Navy attack submarine docked.

She was just angling in to dock herself when she saw Percy and Annabeth fleeing down the docks whilst what looked like a group of bonafide Golden Age pirates chased them, led by a fearsome looking man in an outfit of a pirate captain with a thick black beard.

“Percy! Bethy! Over here!” Rhode shouted at her two siblings.

Both younger half-bloods looked startled to see her, but shook it off easily enough and changed their destination from the pirate ship they were previously heading for to Rhode’s trireme instead.

“You two are not getting away so easily! Not before ya hand over your loot and let us have a go with the girl!” The pirate captain roared.

“Fuck off Long John Silver or I’ll feed you your cock!” Rhode shouted back with a furious snarl. 

“You’ll be serving it soon enough wench!” The pirate shouted as he pointed his cutlass at Rhode’s ship and the cannons on the pirate ship barked. In an instant, twenty cannonballs from the guns facing Rhode’s ship flew at it, smashing the icy trireme to pieces in a single volley.

Thankfully though, Rhode had apparated off the moment she’d seen the muzzle flashes of the cannons. Rematerializing in front of the pirate, she lunged at him fully equipped in the Pallas Amour and with Spellbound in hand.

“I said, fuck off!” She roared as the prongs of Spellbound were about to bury themselves into the captain’s stomach, but he backed off at the last second, only earning a few gashes instead of spilling his guts. 

Unfazed by his injuries, he pulled one of the flintlock pistols from his waist and fired it point blank at Rhode’s face.

It was only the enhancement to her reflexes granted to her by the Pallas Armor and the runes she’d woven into the bodysuit she wore underneath it that allowed her to pivot her head out of the way of the shot in time. Even then the near miss burned her face badly and she winced.

She swung her fist, aiming to break his wrist, but only managed to break the flintlock to splinters as he pulled away.

“Got a fire in your belly lass. Hehe, it won’t be alone long though!” He smiled his crooked teeth as his piggish eyes bore along her body. 

“Stay away from my sister!” Percy shouted from nearby where he was owning a duo of pirates in a swordfight. 

His distraction almost got him shot by a third, but Annabeth had snuck up behind the gunman with her invisibility cap and smashed the mortal over the head with what sounded like a wooden board, knocking him out. Though the trio of pirates were soon replaced by another four more.

“She’s ya sister?” The pirate captain laughed. “I will make you watch as I break her.”

“By the Pit you will,” Rhode cursed as she gathered her magic for a spell, only for the pirate to pull another flintlock from his waist and shoot it at her.

Rhode was forced to abandon her casting and evade. The bastard seemed to expect it and even how she’d do it. As she dove to the right, she found herself running straight into a thrust from his sword that had the flat of his blade slamming into her wrist hard and causing her to drop Spellbound.

That wasn’t the end of his attack though, and he followed up with a powerful kick that sent Rhode sprawling. Before she could recover, he planted a boot on her chest and leveled a cocked pistol right between her eyes.

“I win girlie.” The pirate captain said as he leered down at her. “It’ll be so fun breaking ya. I can just te-”

He was cut off as a boulder slammed into his back, sending him flying out into the ocean. 

“Edward Teach! You will not defile a woman on _my_ island!” A very beautiful woman with long dark hair braided with threads of gold and piercing green eyes dressed in a silky black dress with shapes that seemed to move in the fabric said. As she spoke, clouds began swirling above, crackling with green lightning. 

Circe, Goddess of Magic

 _That’s gotta be Circe._ Rhode thought. A badass magic caster in the Sea of Monsters? Who else could it be?

Unfortunately, for all that Circe was a powerful magic user, she was not a fighter. Which was why she made the rookie mistake of standing right in front of the pirate ship’s broadside. She was thus completely taken by surprise when no less than three cannonballs slammed into her and spilled golden ichor all over the dock as her body ragdolled into the water of the harbor.

“You are an idiot, witch.” The pirate captain, Edward Teach, aka Blackbeard apparently, said as he hauled his waterlogged body back onto the dock. There was a six foot long tiger shark gnawing on his arm, but with a single punch, he brained and dislodged the shark. That done, he turned to face Circe and twitched his fingers at the US Navy submarine that the immortal’s inert body had landed in front of, causing it to come to life. It rammed the body and began setting out to sea, with the immortal’s body acting as some kind of twisted figurehead.

 _Wait, he has command over ships? No, wait! It’s a warship. A weapon! That means he has command over weapons. He’s a son of Ares!_ Rhode realized and cursed. Of course Blackbeard was Ares’ child. 

Edward Teach, son of Ares, and his pirates

“Now, where was I?” Blackbeard said, after he admired his getting rid of Circe for a moment before turning his attention back to Rhode who had by now gotten back to her feet and recovered Spellbound. “Oh right, breaking you little girl.”

“I am afraid that’s gotta wait.” A new but still familiar voice said, and everyone looked behind them at the stairs leading up to the island to see the cursed immortal sorceress Tanya emerge from a portal on the back of a Nightmare, a twisted accursed former pegasi who had been transformed into a twisted, monstrous version of its past self by the gods. “As entertaining as that undoubtedly will be, I’m afraid I have dibs on that half-blood.”

 _Well, I guess that explains how the sorceress got here._ Rhode thought as she eyed the monstrous horse warily. Nightmares had the special ability to freely move between mythical realms.

“And what do you and your mate want with her, God Butcher?” Teach asked, his eyes narrowed and wary.

It seemed Tanya set even a monster like Blackbeard on edge.

“Mate!? They’re really-” Rhode heard Percy begin, only for Bethy to surprise her by elaborating.

“Yeah,” The daughter of Athena said, sounding disgusted. “I researched her after Rhode mentioned running into her. Let’s just say they’re the parents of _many_ monsters.”

Rhode shuddered.

“By the way, where is Circe?” Tanya asked, conversationally as what Rhode recognised as wizards poured out of the portal behind her.

“I sent her out to sea,” Teach said, fidgeting nervously. “You got a problem with that?”

“A bit, yes. So be quiet as I go kill her, piggy.” Tanya said, before turning to look at Rhode and co. “As for you lot, I guess I can let you go this time. But if you’re here when I get back… Well all bets are off. Let’s go Thunderleg.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The Nightmare said as he broke into a trot that took him and his mate into the sky. “You’re such a taskmaster when you’re on a hunt.”

“You know I’ll repay you.” The immortal sorceress said lasciviously as she patted the monster’s flanks and they disappeared into the distance.

“I’m going.” Teach said suddenly. “Consider yourself lucky girl. If the God Butcher had not intervened, I would have had fun breaking a wench like you.”

With that he walked past Rhode as if she wasn’t even there and boarded his ship, shouting at his crew to hurry up and get ready to set sail.

Annabeth materialized at Rhode’s side and tugged on her arm.

“Rhode, we need to go now.” She hissed, pointing at the chaos of the island behind her where a mixture of pirates and wizards were ransacking the place. “Before someone tries to stop us or worse the Devil of the Rhine gets back.”

“She’s called what now?” Rhode asked, bewildered by yet another moniker of the infamous god-slayer. 

“The Devil of the Rhine! It’s because she’s from the Rhineland.” Annabeth explained, entering into a ramble like she always did when nervous. “And since that’s where she committed the crimes that got her cursed in the first place. At least that’s what I dug up when I researched her after you mentioned running into her in Atlantis.”

“What the hell did she do to get cursed so badly anyways?” Percy asked with a frown. “She spurned a god?”

“I wish.” Annabeth breathed out shakily. “I couldn’t find much! Just that it was heinous.”

“She hunted down and killed demigods then drained their blood so she could create a potion she then bathed in to maintain her youth.” Rhode elaborated. “Triton told me.”

“Was she Elizabeth Bathory or something?!” Annabeth gasped. 

“They were working off the same recipe, at least that’s what Amphitrite said.” Rhode replied with a tired shrug. “Anyways, it’s why she’s an immortal _child_. She wanted to be eternally young? The gods gave it to her but made her too young to enjoy said youth.”

“How did you know all this and I didn’t?” Annabeth asked with a pout.

“You weren’t the only one to research her, Bethy. Though I just asked Triton and Amphitrite and they never mentioned that nickname you dug up.”

“It’s what Chiron called her,” Annabeth confessed. “Said it’s a lot more respectful to the gods to call her that than her other more common epithets.”

“Yeah I’m sure the others offend them enough just by existing.” Rhode agreed with a wince as she recalled how Tanya was sometimes referred to as the god-slayer or God Butcher.

“Look, now isn't the time for a history lesson.” Annabeth insisted. “We need to leave now!”

Rhode nodded and cast _Επικαλούνται: Βασίλισσα του Αιγαίου_ to summon a new trireme of ice, which they all hastily boarded.

As they began to sail out of harbor, Rhode turned around to see the madness behind her. It seemed the pirates weren’t leaving unscathed as the wizards, which she now noticed were being led by Cedric, were harassing them all the way. Heck, Cedric himself had somehow gotten into a fight with Blackbeard and was holding his own!

Why? Well, ‘cause the bloody pirates weren’t just loading their ship with items. Part of the loot they were carrying onto the ship were girls! Something that the wizards seem to take extreme offense with.

“Holy Olympus, is that guy matching Blackbeard?” Percy gasped, as they began to pull away from the island. “How!?”

“I dunno,” Rhode said with a shake of her head as he observed the crazy tactics and spells that her old schoolmate was using. It was like nothing she’d ever seen. “I know that guy from Hogwarts but I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Rhode, no offense, but your old magic school must’ve been one crazy place.”

Rhode could only nod.

“We should turn around,” Annabeth said, suddenly. “We need to help save those girls. You heard what Blackbeard was saying when he was fighting Rhode. Imagine what he and his men will do to them.”

Rhode was just about to do just that when the terrifyingly sweet voice of Tanya called out to them from above.

“Oh, so you guys are turning back?” 

“Tanya!” The daughter of Poseidon snarled as she spun around to find the demented immortal looking down at them with a smug look on her face. 

“Guess, I’ll get to reap you three too after all.” The monstrous sorceress said as she leveled her gun at them.

Rhode was faster on the draw though.

“ _Επικαλούνται: άβυσσα φυλακή_ (Epikaloúmai: ávyssa fylakí / Invoke: Abyssal Prison)!” She cast as the child-like immortal was still busy slowly charging up her own spell. 

The waters of the deep materialized out of nowhere and wrapped around the ancient sorceress and her mate, entrapping them with the dark waters of the ocean’s abyssal zone. It looked like nothing more than a black pearl, hovering in the air. 

“Percy, take control of the ship.” Rhode said through gritted teeth as she collapsed to her knees as the strain of keeping the two powerful entities inside her binding spell drained her strength. “Get us out of here!”

Thankfully her brother didn’t argue and soon they were sailing away from Circe’s Island as fast they could. Through it all they remained in tense silence, eyeing the black orb in the sky as it slowly disappeared from view. 

“Rhode?” Annabeth asked, as they lost sight of it. “You okay?”

“J-Just a little tired.” She confessed with a strained smile and shaking arms.

“I think we’re far enough away now, you can cut off the spell.” 

“No, Bethy. Not yet. We need as much distance as possible.” Rhode insisted. “They have a Nightmare.”

“Exactly, Rhode.” Annabeth countered. “That means that they can chase us regardless of distance. It can teleport to wherever we are in an instant if they want to.”

“No. W-We need to keep them there as long as possible. More time, n-need that time.” She mumbled as her knees buckled and she was covered in sweat from the strain. 

“Uh, Rhode, maybe you should listen to Annabeth?” Percy tried, but Rhode just shook her head at him.

She probably should’ve listened. Already the edges of her vision were fading into darkness but she didn’t. Couldn’t. She’d sacrificed those women the pirates had taken to make her escape. She had to make _that_ count and actually succeed in getting away. And it wasn’t just her on the line was it? Percy and Annabeth were counting on her too! She had to keep going as long as she could. Buy them as much distance and time from the God Butcher as she could. She had to!

“Rhode!” Both Percy and Annabeth shouted worriedly as Rhode’s stamina finally gave out and she collapsed into an ungainly heap as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

“Argh!” Rhode shouted, shooting up into a sitting position.

“Rhode,” Annabeth said as she hugged her tight, burying her face into Rhode’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re alright. When you passed out, I was so worried.”

Rhode blinked as she processed that and patted her little sister comfortingly.

“I’m fine, Bethy.” She said soothingly. “I was just exhausted. I’m fine now.”

“You’re sure, Rhode?” Percy said as he walked into the cabin where it seems they had moved her after she’d passed out. “You were asleep for at least half a day.”

“Almost eleven hours,” Annabeth said as she pulled away. “You had us worried.”

Rhode offered them both a reassuring smile. “I’m fine.”

Annabeth didn’t look convinced but Percy nodded as he came to take a seat next to the blonde by the bed Rhode was lying on.

They all sat in silence for a long moment that was finally broken by Annabeth.

“Those girls that the pirates captured…” She said, looking dejected.

“We couldn’t save them.” Percy added, his hand squeezing the pen that was Riptide’s disguised form in a white knuckled grip.

“Yeah…” Rhode said with a self-loathing sigh. “But we had to go. We wouldn’t have stood a chance against the God Butcher. We had enough trouble with Blackbeard already… I can’t imagine fighting her too.”

“Still…” Annabeth said, tears leaking out her eyes and streaming down her face. “What they were condemned to… That’s not something I’d wish on anyone.”

“I know, Bethy. I know.” Rhode said as she took one of Annabeth’s hands and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“Maybe the wizards saved them?” Percy offered. “I mean they were working with that Tanya girl, so, they have a chance, right?”

“Probably,” Rhode agreed. “But I wouldn’t bet against Blackbeard either.”

Everyone winced at that, silently agreeing with her.

“Hey!” Rhode said with a raised voice. “We can worry about maybe somehow rescuing those girls later. Get Chiron to send out a Quest or something, but for now we need to focus on the Quest we’re on right now.”

“Camp is at stake.” Percy agreed with a determined nod.

“Thalia’s Tree.” Annabeth added.

Rhode nodded.

“Okay, so we’re heading to Polyphemus’ Island?” Rhode asked. “Those coordinates you got from the Gray Sisters are for the island.”

“Yeah,” Percy confirmed. “I’ve set us on course for it. Polyphemus’ Island?”

“I figured out that’s who has the Fleece.” Rhode told them and Annabeth winced.

“A cyclops? The most infamous cyclops ever?” 

“Yeah. That was my reaction too.” Rhode lied.

“Don’t worry. We’ll manage it somehow.” Percy reassured them. “Grover and Camp are counting on us.”

“Exactly,” Rhode agreed. “So, um, where’s Tyson?”

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look, before the blonde sighed and began to explain.

Rhode listened dutifully as her little sister told her of getting captured by Luke on the Princess Andromeda - thankfully without too many details that would piss her off, though it still had her growling angrily at the mere mention of the traitorous son of Hermes - and barely escaping thanks to the thermos of winds Hermes had given them. Then how they had run into Clarisse on the ghost ship, the CSS Birmingham, that her dad, Ares, had given her for the Quest. How the daughter of Ares had proceeded to sail between Scylla and Charybdis, only to end up with her ship getting blown up leading to them ending up at C.C.'s Spa and Resort on Circe’s Island.

“So you don’t know where Tyson or Clarisse are?” Rhode asked with a frown.

“We don’t even know if they’re alive.” Annabeth confessed with a shake of her head.

“They are!” Percy insisted. “If we managed then they did too.”

Annabeth frowned disbelievingly but nodded anyway.

“I am sure we’ll find them.” Rhode said with certainty. “They are on this Quest with us, the Fates are sure to send them in the direction of the Fleece too.”

“That’s if they survived the Birmingham’s explosion.” Annabeth added with a frown.

“They did!” Rhode and Percy chorused.

Annabeth sighed. “Okay, let’s just focus on getting ready to face Polyphemus alright?”

“What do we need to prep?” Percy asked, blinking in confusion.

“A plan at least.” Annabeth insisted. “Polyphemus isn’t a pushover. We’ll need to come up with something before we face him.”

“Good thing I did some shopping.” Rhode smirked, earning confused looks from her younger siblings. 

* * *

Percy and Annabeth watched as Rhode looked at Polyphemus’ Island through her spyglass. 

“Looks like the island is split into two parts by the gorge.” Rhode said, pointing at a deep chasm that separated the two tabletop mountains that made up Polyphemus’ Island.

“So lure the sheep onto one side and break the bridge to separate them from Polyphemus?” Annabeth suggested. “Then we can hopefully ignore whichever is on the side without the Fleece.”

“Let’s make it the one with the sheep.” Percy chimed in. “As scary as Polyphemus is, I’d rather fight him than a whole flock of giant, man-eating monsters.”

“The problem is luring them. I mean, if we do so we might end up getting Polyphemus' attention.” 

“Right. So, we’ll need to distract him first, then lure the sheep.” Annabeth added.

_Hmm… Maybe planning things out is a good idea. I wouldn’t have realised we needed to do that if we didn’t._

“And we’ll need to hurry,” Rhode said as she saw something through her spyglass that had her tensing. “It looks like Polyphemus caught Clarisse and Grover and is preparing to cook them for dinner.”

“What? Oh man did Clarisse blow Grover’s bridal cover?” Percy winced. 

Yes, his best friend had been exploiting the fact that Polyphemus was blind to pretend to be a lady cyclops that wanted to marry him to avoid getting eaten. Something he’d managed to do for weeks now but it seemed Clarisse had shown up and acting like the bull in a china shop like all Ares kids were had blown his cover.

“...I guess so?” Rhode hedged. “So, plan?” 

Annabeth hummed thoughtfully before she spoke up. 

“Rhode, the sheep are out and about?”

“Yeah.” Rhode confirmed, as she checked with her spyglass. “They seemed to be grazing on the other side of the bridge.” 

“Good,” Annabeth said with a nod and turned to Percy. “I’ll use what Rhode bought at that bazaar to lure them away from the bridge while I’m invisible. Once I am on it, I’ll take off my cap. You stay here on the ship and once you see me you use a water tendril to grab me and rip the bridge apart. You can do that?”

 _Can I?_ Percy thought and felt a sense of certainty.

“Yeah, I think I can manage it.” Percy affirmed.

“Good, then we’ll leave distracting Polyphemus to Rhode.” Annabeth said with a pretty smile that had Percy’s stomach flip flopping just a bit. “Rhode, once I break the bottle, I want you to apparate to the Fleece and grab it but _don’t_ apparate back to the ship. Not yet. Instead-”

“You want me to grab Polyphemus’ attention.” Rhode said with a nod as she put away her spyglass. “Got it.”

“You’re the most equipped to handle him if it gets worse case scenario.” Annabeth said as if it was the most obvious thing. 

“So we’ve got our plan. Let’s do this!” Percy said, pumping his fist in the air enthusiastically.

He received eager nods in reply.

* * *

“Good luck,” Rhode whispered to Annabeth as she apparated back to their ship after dropping her off on the plateau of Polyphemus’ Island opposite the gorge from where his cave was.

“She give the all clear?” She asked Percy as he peered through a pair of binoculars she’d loaned him out of her supplies. She honestly didn’t know why she’d packed it with her supplies since she had Spellbound but she had and it was proving useful now so she wasn’t complaining.

“Yeah, it seems the sound of your apparition didn’t catch anyone’s attention.” Percy confirmed. “She shot us a thumbs up and went invisible a minute ago.”

“I guess sight and hearing are Poly’s weakness.” Rhode giggled in amusement. 

“That and him and his sheep are like on the total other side of his island.” Percy added.

“True,” Rhode conceded with a pout.

They waited in tense silence then for a few minutes before the sudden appearance of a literal mountain’s worth of raw meat on the side of the island where Annabeth was signalled the next part of their plan.

“Don’t miss your cue.” Rhode warned Percy even as she spun on the spot and apparated to the tree that held the Golden Fleece.

“Time to go somewhere safer where you can be more useful, Chrysomallus.” Rhode told the Fleece as she pulled it off the gnarled tree where Polyphemus had hung it. It transformed into a golden letterman jacket as she did and Rhode smirked in amusement as she slipped it on.

“Now time for a distraction,” Rhode said as she once more spun on the spot.

“Knock knock!” Rhode called out as she appeared a good thirty feet away from the mountain of fat and muscle that was her cyclops brother. The bastard was roughly fifteen feet tall with arms as long as Rhode was tall. 

Polyphemus the cyclops

“Sheep! Where are you going!? Come back! It’s a trap! Mountains of meat don’t come out of nowhere!” He shouted after his herd as they wandered over to the heap of food that Annabeth had delivered for them before noticing Rhode and spinning to face her. “Who are you? And why you wearing _my_ Golden Fleece!”

His milky sea green eye narrowed to focus on her as he bared his jagged yellow teeth at her. His large body clad in a faded purple tee-shirt labeled; GRAND SHEEP EXPO 2001. 

“Who are you?” He demanded again. “You one trying to trick me sheepies?”

“Yup,” Rhode said with a cheeky grin. “You can call me Nobody.”

“Nobody!” Polyphemus bellowed in utter rage. “I hate Nobody! I’ll kill you, Nobody!” 

“We’ll see about that,” Rhode taunted as she apparated out of the way of the boulder Polyphemus tossed her way. “ _Επικαλούνται: Δύναμη του Δούρειου ίππου_ (Epikaloúmai: Dýnami tou Doúreiou íppou/ Invoke: Power of the Trojan Horse)!”

The earth rumbled at her spell’s invocation and Polyphemus toppled over like he was a bowling pin hit dead on by a ball. He screamed in agony as he did too and his monstrous blood poured from his orifices as he curled into a fetal position.

“How them bones feeling, Poly? Shaken up?” Rhode asked in the most condescending voice she could muster.

Polyphemus could only roll around on the ground, clawing at his head as if to try and stop the pain. 

“Forget the oaf, Rhode!” Clarisse shouted from where she was strung up like a hog alongside Grover over a roaring fire pit. “And get us down from here!”

“I’m coming, but I’m not turning my back on this fucker.” Rhode told her as she retreated to the spit slowly with Spellbound out. Though she did chance a glance at the bridge and was happy to see it was wrecked with all the monster sheep on the other side and a tendril of water was safely carrying Annabeth back to their ship. 

Suddenly a massive boulder came flying towards them.

“Shit!” Rhode cried out as she dive bombed out the way, tumbling along the ground and shot back to her feet. 

She needn’t have bothered as it fell far short of her and instead landed on Polyphemus.

“Huh? Wha-!” Rhode sputtered in shock. Clarisse and Grover making similar expressions of surprise.

“I help sister Rhode!” Tyson said as he vaulted over the lip of the tabletop mountain some distance away.

Rhode turned, eyes wide at the silly excited smile on Tyson’s face as he hefted another boulder. 

“Yeah, nice one big guy!” Rhode called out to him with a stunned expression. 

Surprisingly, the blow Tyson gave to his noggin hadn’t knocked Polyphemus out and he groaned before turning towards the younger cyclops.

“Traitor!” Polyphemus screamed as he pushed the boulder off of him. “You cyclops! Me smell ya! Why you help half-bloods?! You should help me, not them! Traitor! Traitor to us!”

“Fuck you!” The daughter of Poseidon snapped. “He’s ten times the cyclops you’ve ever been!”

“I help family!” Tyson replied defiantly to Polyphemus’ taunt as he tossed the boulder in his arms, this time aiming for the older cyclops’ blind eye and scoring a bullseye.

In fact, the force of his throw was so great it blasted straight through the eye and out the back of Polyphemus’ skull. 

“Olympus!” Grover gasped, giving voice to everyone’s shock. “Did he just-”

“Holy shit! Nice one, Cyclops guy!” Clarisse cheered and wiggled. “Now get us down, Rhode! I’m starting to cook here!”

“Yeah, great job buddy.” Rhode agreed with a proud grin as she ran towards the spits. “Now help me get them down before they really start cooking!”

“Coming!” Tyson agreed as he ran over to help.

“So how did you make it here?” Rhode asked conversationally as they freed Clarisse and Grover. With Polyphemus dead, there really was little need to rush anymore.

“Rainbow the sea pony helped me.” Tyson explained as he finished untying Grover.

“Sea pony?” The satyr asked, blinking in confusion.

“Hippocampi, huh?”

Tyson nodded with a bright smile on his face. 

“Are we taking those back to Camp?” Clarisse asked, looking uncomfortable with the idea. She got her. Riding on a beast of a god who wasn’t your divine parent or you weren’t exactly good with? Not the safest thing.

“Nah, we’ve got my ship. Though Rainbow can swim along with us if you want Tyson.” Rhode offered while Clarisse looked relieved. 

“Yay! Thank you, Sister!”

“So how are we getting down to that ship of yours?” Grover asked as he stretched out what must’ve been mighty sore limbs, he’d been hanging for a good fifteen minutes at least. “The only path down is on the other side of the island.”

“Grover, I can apparate us down but before we go.” Rhode said, turning to the pile of gold dust that had been Polyphemus and the pearl like bauble lying inside it. “Tyson, go grab your spoil.”

“Man, I missed you Rhode.” Grover said as he hugged her tight whilst Tyson went to grab the pearl. 

“Missed you too, Grov.” The teenaged girl said as she returned the hug and patted his back. 

* * *

The ride back through the Sea of Monsters wasn’t nearly as bad as Odysseus’ time trying to get home. With Rainbow navigating them through the sea like a more wet Rudolph they managed to get back to Miami in just a few hours. 

Rainbow the hippocampus

“Bye Rainbow! Bye!” Tyson said as he waved goodbye to his hippocampi friend as they sailed into Miami’s harbor, the legendary creature unable to stand the human stench of the city and being forced to leave. Though not before it waved its front flippers in goodbye to Tyson in return.

“So you sure the Mist will keep us from being noticed?” Percy asked warily as they sailed into the nearest free dock.

“Yes Percy, I’m manipulating it right now.” Rhode told him. 

“You absolutely sure?” Clarisse asked. “‘Cos, no offense Rhode, but you suck at Mist manipulation.”

“I do, but I have been practicing a lot lately.” Rhode stated as they managed to dock. 

“Okay, so how much time do we have till the Fleece needs to get back to Camp?”

“A few hours I think, at best.” Annabeth said with worry. 

“So we need to fly back to Camp.” Percy frowned, looking up at the sky. 

“Three of us have no flying clearance from our Lord Uncle.” Rhode sighed in frustration. Of course Zeus would happily zap them even if it meant saving Thalia’s Tree. 

“It’s my quest,” Clarisse declared. “I’ll fly it back.”

“That’s fair.” Rhode agreed, removing the Fleece and handing it to her. “You did get locked in Polyphemus’ cave for what? A few days? That must’ve been hell. You deserve this win.”

“Actually, it was only a day-” Grover started, but Clarisse elbowed him. 

“Yep. Total hell.” 

“You have money for the trip?” Annabeth asked.

“Uh, spot me? I’ll pay you back during the next CTF game. Alliance for the rest of the summer.” 

Rhode rolled her eyes but pulled out 500 dollars from her supplies and passed it to Clarisse.

“Here,” she said. “Just get the Fleece back to Camp ASAP.”

“You got it. Try to get back safe and whatever.” The daughter of war said, trying to sound cool. Kids these days, honestly. 

Grover looked longingly at Clarisse as she hailed a cab.

“You know, you could go with her.” Rhode told her old friend. “After being stuck with Polyphemus for so long, you deserve it.”

“Nah, I’ve got my friends right here. Besides, we totally need to catch up.” The young satyr smiled as the cab drove off. 

“Indeed, we do.” A voice that sent a shiver of fear and anger down Rhode’s spine said and she spun around to see Luke standing on the pier surrounded by a horde of monsters. “Hello, friends.” 

* * *

Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and champion of Kronos

“Luke!” Rhode hissed in such feral anger that Percy struggled to even understand what she’d said.

“Hello, Rhode,” the traitor greeted with a smile so bright it literally sparkled. “It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“Go to the Pit, Luke.” Percy spat, stepping to stand shoulder to shoulder with his sister as Tyson did the same on her other side.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Percy.” Luke said, glaring at him with eyes that looked golden for some reason.

A feminine cry from the side had Percy glancing towards its source and he spotted Annabeth being manhandled by Agrius and Oreius, the bear men they’d last met on the Princess Andromeda, her invisibility granting Yankees cap falling off her head.

“Trying to backstab me, Annabeth? Bad form.” Luke said, shaking his head at the daughter of Athena.

“Like Percy said, go to the Pit, Luke.” Annabeth shouted even as the two bear men forced her arms behind her back and onto her knees.

“I’ll pay it a visit eventually, but not yet.” Luke said with a shrug. “For now, where’s the Golden Fleece?”

“Gone.” Rhode spat out with a mocking smile. 

“Oh come now, do you expect me to believe that Rhode?” Luke said with a shake of his head. “There was no way you’d trust Thalia’s life to anyone else. If you’re here then the Fleece is too.”

“You think I’m so inflexible? If it’s to save Thalia I’d do _anything_. Not that you’d understand since you tried to kill what was left of her!” 

“Don’t be overdramatic, Rhode.” Luke said with a roll of his eyes. “I’d have given the Fleece back once I was done with it.”

“Give it back? Why wo-” Rhode began to say before her eyes blew wide in realization. 

“Rhode?” Percy asked, warily eyeing his sister.

“Fuck, Granddad’s good. The Fleece, it’s not just going to heal Thalia’s Tree, is it? It’s going to get her back to the land of the living. Just another means to control the Great Prophecy.” 

Luke smirked. “It is within its power, yes. As expected Rhode, nice and fast on the uptake.”

As the realization settled in, something else occurred to Percy.

“So that’s why you did it.” Percy realized even as he used his hydrokinesis to create a rainbow behind his back and discreetly tossed a drachma through it. “Camp Half-Blood! You were risking all of Camp just for that!? Even Mr. D?!”

“Percy? What do you mean?” Rhode asked, looking at him in confusion.

“He poisoned Thalia’s Tree.” Percy said. “Or arranged for it to happen. All so he could get us to go get the Fleece. Everything so far has all been part of his plan.”

Luke gave him a look as if he was a slow idiot. Shows what he knew. “Yeah, I did. Are we just going to rehash what’s going on or can I continue my actual conversation?” 

“ _You_ poisoned Thalia’s Tree?” Rhode gasped and then snarled in rage. “I had hoped it was just one of your lieutenants or something. But you gave the order!?”

“Yeah, I did.” Luke confirmed with a shrug. “Like I said, I’d have given the Fleece back.”

“You bastard! I challenge you to a duel!” Rhode demanded stepping forward, revealing the still open I.M. and the face of an amused, almost impressed looking Mr. D watching on.

He had his hand up demanding silence on his end, but it seemed now that his presence was out in the open, the god felt it was time to chime in.

“M-Mr. D!?” Luke gasped, stepping back as the god leveled him with a glare.

 _“Dinner and a show? How nice.”_ The god turned an eye to Tantalus and sighed. Just as the man grabbed a donut. _“Too bad old chap, looks like you aren’t needed anymore.”_

And just as the distracted Tantalus was about to sink his teeth into the donut, he disappeared, the donut landing on the table. 

“ _As for you Castellan,_ ” Mr. D said, his voice a quiet, dangerous whisper. “ _You will pay for causing me all the grief I’ve been getting from the other gods for Camp’s latest troubles. Evans,_ gut _him._ ”

“Happily,” Rhode shouted with glee as she leapt off the deck of their trireme, Pallas Armor equipped and Spellbound raised to stab Luke as she fell upon him. It might’ve just been Percy’s imagination but Rhode almost seemed to be surrounded by an aura of purple flame.

* * *

“You think just because Mr. D blessed you that you can beat me?” Luke taunted as he took a lazy step back to avoid being impaled. The insane enhancements to his reflexes his Lord’s blessings had given him allowing him to do so without any difficulty.

“I don’t care about a blessing. You betrayed us! Betrayed me!” Rhode roared with utter fury as she let loose a series of thrusts to stab him like a stuffed pig. 

“You can try,” Luke said with a smile as he casually sidestepped her attacks, before barking orders to his troops. “Don’t let the others interfere.”

 _“Evans, be careful.”_ Mr. D, of all people, warned. _“Castellan is juiced up by the Crooked One. Even with my blessing, it will not be easy to beat him. But don’t you dare lose!”_

“Got it, Mr. D.” Rhode replied distractedly as she blocked a swing of his sword.

Her block was textbook perfect but that wasn’t good enough. Not against him. So with a quick twist, Luke dragged his blade along the top half of her trident, aiming for her fingers. The daughter of Poseidon was quick though and flattened her hand just as his blade would have taken off her digits and pushed him away with a strong push.

As much as he loved the girl, damn her freakish strength. 

He got his footing back quickly though but instead of pressing the attack like he expected, she actually retreated back a few steps and aimed her pronged weapon right at him. It crackled with arcane energy and with a whisper of “ _Sagitta Infernum_ (Arrow Hell)!” she fired several magical bolts at him.

Quickly, he dodged the first two and blocked the next two but found the force behind them made his arms shake. But the feeling faded quickly as all pain did nowadays and he easily swatted the remainder out of the air as well.

She exploited his preoccupation with her magical arrows though and charged. 

_Now that’s the aggression I’d been expecting._ Luke thought with a smile as he admired the beautiful look of fury that Rhode sported.

It did not stop him however from tilting the flat of his blade just right to reflect the light of the noon sun into her eyes to blind the girl for a second. She flinched and he went for a stab to her leg, going for a disabling blow. 

Just as he expected, she pivoted out of the stab, and snapped her fist out for a punch to his throat. The bracer on his quickly raised forearm deflected the punch and he stepped into her guard, looping his arm around her extended one to lock her in place. He raised his pummel back up to strike her in the face. 

She staggered back and Luke swept her feet from under her. 

He would have pressed the attack further but she used her trident like a pole and vaulted back to her feet, slamming her feet into his chin in the process.

It was his turn to stagger back and it gave Rhode the breathing room she needed to recompose herself.

“You’ve taken up gymnastics?” Luke asked curiously as he rubbed his tender jaw even as the pain from the blow faded away.

“I’ve always been flexible, dumbass.” Rhode scoffed as she stabbed her trident into the ground, its prongs quivering with arcane energy.

“So it has nothing to do with the gymnastics module you took at Horace Mann last semester?” Luke countered as he charged forward at blinding speeds thanks to his Lord’s power and slammed the pommel of his blade hard onto the trident, knocking it firmly out of Rhode’s hands.

He did not give her time to even process that before he kicked her hard in the chest, sending her flying straight into a shack on the pier, smashing it to bits.

“Done yet, Rhode?” Luke taunted even as a traitorous part of his mind pondered on the feel of his kick deforming her breasts. Even through her armor, he had felt her tender flesh. Or at least he thought he did.

Her response was to toss pebbles at him. Pebbles? His eyes caught the etches on them and cursed as he made to move out of the way.

Even with the speed granted to him by his Lord, it was barely enough and the back of his shirt was singed by the blast.

“You kicked me in the boobs!” Rhode shouted indignantly as whips of her poisons lashed out at him.

“You’re wearing armor!” Luke shot back as he bobbed and weaved around the deadly lashes. 

“It still hurts you pervert!” She countered as she pulled tendrils of seawater into the game.

“I can kiss it better later.” Luke said, offering Rhode a winning smile.

“Are you honestly flirting with me? Now?” She thundered as she gathered her poisons into a single blob from which she began firing droplets at his general direction in a deadly rain. He managed to get out of the way even as the torrent of poison followed him, but his monster followers weren’t so lucky. Dozens died as the acids and other deadly liquids killed them almost on contact.

 _This game has gone on long enough._ The dark voice of his Lord whispered into his ear. _Finish this!_

 _As you command, my Lord._ Luke replied, as calling on more of his Lord’s power than ever before he blurred towards Rhode.

She saw him coming and formed a deadly spiraling double helix around herself out of her poisons, raindrop sized bullets firing from it as it did so. Yet Luke weaved through them with ease, his incredible speed allowing him to slip between the deadly strands of poison without harm. There was little room between him and Rhode beyond them and so he didn’t try for anything elegant, just thrust Backbiter forward. 

Rhode let out a shuddering gasp as she looked down, the fractured scythe of his Lord easily going through her divine armor as he caught her dead center in the gut. It had even cut through the aura of protection that Mr. D’s blessing had granted her like it wasn’t there.

No heart, no lung, just a devastating blow. That and the immense pain that Backbiter gave whatever it cut. 

“This is a little early, but since I have you at my mercy...” He whispered to her as the poison around them splashed down to the ground. He ignored the burning feeling the bottom of his feet felt as the poison ate at him but he did admit, her scream of pain broke his heart a little. 

“Rhode!” Annabeth, Percy, Grover and the cyclops they’d been traveling with all cried out in alarm but Luke ignored them, choosing instead to lean into a shocked Rhode’s face and steal a kiss before kicking her off Backbiter’s blade.

She tumbled to the ground, clawing at her chest as she writhed in pain. The cursed blade certainly did a number on someone with divinity in them.

“Don’t worry Rhode, it’ll be fine in a bit.” He reassured his girl. “I’ll heal you up once I get the Fleece.”

Luke smirked and was turning to interrogate the others to figure out just where the thing was when an arrow pierced his right shoulder out of nowhere with such force that it literally blew it apart, causing him to drop Backbiter.

“What?” He managed before an arrow with a foam fist for a tip smashed into his face with enough force to knock him out.

* * *

“Grab Rhode!” Annabeth ordered as she surged to her feet, grabbing her Yankees cap as she did, in the midst of the confusion of the storm of arrows that had suddenly descended on the pier.

Tyson rushed to obey as Percy impaled Agrius and Oreius with lances of seawater even as the sea churned in the utter fury he must be feeling. He was pissed, no, beyond pissed at this point. As she saw him leap off the deck of their ship, he looked like nothing more than a literal manifestation of righteous fury as he swung Riptide around like a man possessed, leaving nothing but gold dust in his wake.

In any other situation, a sight like this would have had her gasping and needing a fresh pair of panties. And she probably still did. But right now, she shoved her hormonal lust at the glorious sight aside and took charge of the situation.

“Chiron! We need to go!” She shouted at her mentor as he and his Party Pony brethren materialized out of the insanely fast gallop that all centaurs were capable of. 

“The Princess Andromeda is right there,” she added, pointing at the cruise ship just a stone’s throw away. “It’s full of monsters. We can’t beat them all!”

As if to prove her words true, there were already literally hundreds of monsters pouring out of the ship to engage them.

“I see them, Annabeth.” Chiron replied as he turned to Tyson. “Rhode?”

“I’ve got sister.” The loyal cyclops declared as he cradled Rhode in a princess carry and shoved Luke’s body into the water with a powerful, angry kick.

“Then we’re going.” Chiron said with a nod even as he grabbed Annabeth like a sack of potatoes. It was somewhat demeaning but they were in a hurry so she didn’t complain. “Someone grab them. Grover and Percy too.”

“We’ve got ‘em, dude!” A centaur with a beer hat shouted. “Go! Go! Go!”

“Party Ponies, retreat!” Chiron called out as they started to fly across the ground at the raw speeds that only centaurs could achieve.

At least they were safe for now, right?

* * *

The annoying buzzing of her phone was what woke Rhode and as she sat up, or tried to, she howled in pain.

“Fucker, it hurts!” Rhode gritted her teeth as she was laid flat. She lifted the blanket off her chest, showing only her sports bra underneath with bandages wrapped all around her torso.

“You should probably check your phone, Rhode.” Chiron said as he looked up from where he was mixing some herbs. “I believe Mr. D gave you his number.”

Rhode blinked, checked her phone and noticed he was right.

“Guess he was happy enough with my performance even though I lost?”

“I suppose so. I suppose he’s giving you a pass since the Crooked One enhanced Luke from what I could tell.” The Trainer of Heroes agreed. “Or maybe he got those boosts because that blade was enchanted somehow? We’ll have to investigate.” 

“However, he got it Luke was definitely powered up.” Rhode said with a nod. “He was moving like the Flash at times during the fight. A literal blur. He couldn’t do that before. Period.”

Silence filled the small tent they were in. Or well, she was in, Chiron was seated outside of the flap. 

“How bad?” She asked, as she put her phone down.

“It took my vitakinesis, nectar and some herbs my relatives had on hand. And the fact you are still in pain? The blade is as dangerous as I feared.” The bushy bearded centaur said with a frown. 

“And the herbs you’re mixing now?”

“You’ll need medication for some time I’m afraid.” The centaur informed her. “The power of that blade is not to be scoffed at.”

“So I’m benched for now?”

“If I had my way? For the rest of the month. Knowing your vaunted constitution and stubbornness? I’ll mark you down for five days.” 

“I’ll take it easy for the rest of the month.” Rhode told him and laid her head back down. “Half activity?”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Chiron chuckled softly. “But I must insist on at least five full days of bed rest.”

“Deal.”

“So what now?” Rhode asked, sounding just a little lost now that the Quest was over.

“Now we head back to Camp. I retake my position as Activities Director, while you rest and recover.”

“And Thalia’s Tree? The wards?”

“I’ve received word from Clarisse via I.M. that the Fleece has already begun to work its magic. Camp should be restored by the time we head back.”

“And Thalia?”

“That I do not know,” Chiron confessed. “Luke was not wrong that theoretically the Fleece can free Thalia from her tree but how long that’ll take is not something that I can be certain of.”

“Oh,” Rhode said, disappointed.

“But rest assured, Rhode.” Chiron said giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. “I am sure you will see Thalia again soon.”

“Thank you Chiron,” Rhode told her mentor sincerely. “For saving me. For being there for me. Just for everything, ya know? Please don’t leave us again.”

“I won’t, child.” Chiron said, offering her a smile. “Not if I can help it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!
> 
> Damn, one of our long chapters like back when we started these series. Still, it was fun navigating Rhode through her own course through the Sea of Monsters. From just porting over the Clashing Rocks, to swatting the Trojan Sea Monster like it was a bad dog, blotting out the sirens, her shopping trip on the old Lotus Eater island, Crice’s resort and finally getting to Poly’s island? It’s a hell of a trip!
> 
> Nameless: Hope you liked how Rhode kept losing but still winning this chapter. You don’t need to win every battle to win the war. Besides Blackbeard and Luke are scary opponents. One beat Circe in canon and the other is backed up by Kronos himself. Though Polyphemus did die like a bitch. Then again, we’ve never done that before so we thought doing so this time would be interesting at least. Hope you guys agree.
> 
> Yeah, even if she lost, it was against Luke who had fucking Kronos amping him up and Blackbeard who is a badass mother fucker, even if he’s a rapist pirate shithead. Rhode must have thought he would just fuck any woman after being trapped by Circe, but she keeps forgetting how hot she is! Even Luke showed how badly he wanted her as they fought too. Shiver, creeper alert!
> 
> Nameless: Now, some of you might be upset at how we had Blackbeards and his pirates treating women in this chapter. Please keep in mind what time period they come from. They’re from the Golden Age of Piracy and are literal pirates. It was a time when slavery was a thing and pirates routinely carried off slaves (and yes, contrary to some recent revisionist histories, this did include white people) as loot. Add in that they’ve been stuck for centuries at Circe’s mercy and abused for just being men… Yeah, they’re not inclined to be nice to women at all. And before anyone says we could’ve just omitted them altogether, yeah we could but we chose not to. Our reasons are manifold but the principle one is that we want to keep Reyna and Hylla’s backstories as established in canon. And unless you forgot, they were kidnapped off Circe’s Island by Blackbeard and his pirates in canon too. 
> 
> Axios: Maybe someday we’ll see our favorite daughters of Bellona!
> 
> And then one became a Praetor of the Roman Legion and the other, the Queen of the Amazons respectively. So I don’t think they got the worst of it, but certainly learned to thrive in combat to keep themselves pure in some regard. 
> 
> Nameless: Somehow, I doubt they managed. Not to be dark but let’s be realistic. They more than likely, even in canon, had to turn some tricks to survive among the pirates. You can choose to think otherwise but… Well, reality is a cruel thing. Sure they eventually earned Blackbeard’s respect to the point they could leave of their own free will, but what did they need to do to survive until they managed that? At least some unsavoury stuff went on. It’s hard to imagine it didn’t. If you’re squeaked out by their ages… Keep in mind that they were on Circe’s Island, a place where you don’t necessarily age. So take their listed ages in canon with a grain of salt. That and remember that Blackbeard and his pirates are evil.
> 
> Axios: Imagine not discussing the fact that Luke KNEW what classes Rhode was taking at Hugh Mann the past year. Hmmm… Maybe he’s watching her? … Nah.
> 
> Nameless: I thought that was obvious. I mean considering he is actively spying on Camp and all...
> 
> You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!


	11. Homely Healing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: Symphony of Tempering**

**Chapter Eleven: Homely Healing**

**Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

“Chiron, thank you for meeting me.” Rhode said as she sat down across from him at the Ping Pong table in the Big House. “I know you’re busy settling back in and all.”

“Fret not, Rhode. I always have time for my charges.” Chiron reassured her. “What did you want to talk about?”

“It’s about something about the Quest for the Golden Fleece,” Rhode said, shifting uneasily in her seat as she recalled what she wanted to talk to him about. “Something that slipped my mind in all the, ya know, chaos lately.”

“I understand,” Chiron said, frowning slightly as he seemingly sensed her unease. “What is it Rhode?”

“Well, you know we visited Circe’s Island during the Quest, right?”

“You’ve mentioned it, yes.” Chiron said with a nod.

“Well, when I got there, Blackbeard was there. You, um, know him?”

“Yes,” Chiron said with a pained sigh. “I do have the misfortune of knowing Edward Teach. I take it that he was up to his typical unpleasant business on the Island?”

“Ya,” Rhode said with a nod, feeling sorry for bringing up what must’ve been a sore topic for Chiron. Blackbeard must’ve been one of his charges once. To see him become the monster that Rhode encountered in the Sea of Monsters? It’s gotta hurt. “Circe tried to stop him, but he beat her and then the Devil of the Rhine showed up and-”

“And he got away in the chaos?” Chiron asked expectantly and Rhode nodded.

“He looted the island before he did though. And he, um, took some of the girls there too.”

“Where did I go wrong with that boy?” Rhode heard Chiron mutter under his breath. “Yes, that was the way of the world back then but if he’s survived until now then he could at least learn to be more civilized.”

“Um, I heard from Annabeth that Circe had him and his crew imprisoned as guinea pigs, so maybe he still thinks it's the glory days of the pirates still?”

“That’s no excuse,” Chiron said with a sad shake of his head. “Even back then it wasn’t the most civilized thing to do. Taking prisoners as slaves, I mean. We weren’t in the Classical Age anymore. For ransom, yes, but outright slavery? That was on the way out. Mostly. At least, I tried to teach my charges not to engage in it.”

“I’m sorry Teach never seemed to learn the lesson.” Rhode said honestly, trying to comfort her unsettled mentor.

“Yes, well what’s done is done.” Chiron said with a tired sigh. “Edward has long since forgotten most of my lessons and is likely unwilling to hear anymore from me. What needs to be done now is to save those poor girls he’s taken. I’ll contact Aphros and Bythos immediately and ask them to have Camp Fish-Blood send out a Quest to rescue them.”

Rhode cocked her head, wide eyed at Chiron’s declaration. “Huh, I’m surprised you’d get Camp Fish-Blood involved in this.”

The Trainer of Heroes gave her a serious look. “With Blackbeard keeping himself no doubt on sea, it only makes sense to leave it to the experts to handle the task. While I believe in our heroes, the sea is treacherous as many have learned this summer.”

“Hm, makes sense. Plus with guys like Bill I’m sure they can handle it.” 

“I’ll go prepare the message. Thank you for informing me of this, Rhode.” He nodded and started to wheel away towards his room. 

Rhode moved to stand as well, but Mr. D appeared with a hand held up in a sign for her to wait.

“Evans, sit. We need to speak.” 

“What do you need, Mr. D?” Rhode asked, honestly drawing a blank as she sank back into her seat from which she’d half risen when Chiron left. 

“I want to talk with you about that little duel with Castellan.” The god said as he took a seat across from her.

Rhode winced, a hand going to her stomach where Luke had stabbed her. “Sorry for losing…”

She looked away, feeling a rush of disappointment in how it ended. 

“Psst,” Mr. D said, waving his hand dismissively. “I didn’t actually expect you to win. Not saying that I am not annoyed you lost, I am. But I know even with my blessing you’d not be able to keep up with someone who had received the Crooked One’s boon.”

“Really?” Rhode, asked surprised.

“Yes,” Mr. D nodded with a sour puckered look on his face. “Grandfather is a cheating cheater. You probably didn’t notice on account of being beaten up like a schmuck but he pumped up Hermes’ boy even more at the end. The cheat.”

“So we’ll need a means to match or maybe expel the blessing from Luke next time?” Rhode thought aloud, brow knitted. 

Mr. D shot her a look that told her he thought she was stupid.

“And _how_ pray tell are you going to do that?”

“Research. Something has to be able to do it. Maybe an old ritual? There has to be something.” 

Mr. D just laughed at her, wiping laughter born tears from his eyes, making himself look like a drunken Santa Claus. 

“No,” the god said, shaking his head. “There is no way a mortal will be able to interfere with a god’s or Titan’s blessings so easily. No, there is only one option should you face the boy again. And you will.”

Rhode felt her shoulders tense, looking straight into the god’s mad eyes. “And that is, sir?” 

“Run,” the god said firmly. “You find yourself in a position to fight him face-to-face? You run. You’ve lived this long using that marble you call a brain, keep using it.”

“Why do you care if I die?” Rhode asked, with a frown. “I thought you hated all heroes.”

“Because despite being an annoyance, I’d hate to have the one hero I bestowed my blessing upon this generation to just up and die doing something stupid.”

Rhode’s frown just deepened. “Okay~ But why bless me at all?”

“Do you think you and your merry band would’ve escaped Castellan if I didn’t?” Mr. D asked with a roll of his eyes. “I may hate you brats, but I am no fool. If you and your group had ended up in his hands we’d lose some mighty important pieces on the chessboard before the game even properly begins. And _that_ would lead to some trouble.”

 _Yeah, it certainly sounds like trouble._ Rhode agreed with a nod. 

“I’m glad you understand my terrible position, Evans. I would be yelled at too if you got yourself killed. Ghastly!” Mr. D said with a shake of his head. “I’ve had enough of that this summer, please spare me a repeat.”

“I’ll try Mr. D.” Rhode promised.

Mr. D stands to leave but not before addressing Rhode once more.

“Be prepared for things to get worse, Evans.” He told her seriously. “From what I’ve heard the last Titanomachy was a horror show, I don't expect this one to be any less of one. And if Hermes’ boy’s little obsession with you is any indication-”

Rhode grimaced at that. She had been desperately trying to push out of her mind that Luke had stolen a kiss from her during their fight thank you very much and now Mr. D just had to remind her of it!? Argh!

Ignoring her disgusted reaction, the god continued. “-then you’ll be one of the stars of the show this time around. You best be ready for what that means.”

“I’ll try my best.” Rhode replied. 

Mr. D rolled his eyes at what he probably thought was a weak answer before turning around and teleporting away in a purple mist.

Rhode stayed where she was pondering the situation. She knew Mr. D was right but honestly what more could she do to prepare herself? She didn’t know.

 _Guess I’ll just have to keep going like normal and hope it’s enough._ Rhode thought with a sigh as she finally stood and glanced at the clock.

“It’s almost time for when Tyson said to meet him at the forges.” Rhode noted. “Guess, I’ll go fetch Percy and head over.”

* * *

“Yo Tyson, you said you have something to show us?” Rhode said as she and Percy stepped into Camp’s forge.

“Yes, Sister!” Tyson cried out happily as he came over, a small spherical drone made out of Celestial Bronze hovering over his shoulder.

“Is that it?” Percy asked, eyeing the automaton as it made cute warbling noises in greeting.

“No, Percy.” Tyson said, shaking his head. “That my spoil for killing Polyphemus. Charlie helped me get it working.”

“Thanks for that Charlie,” Rhode shouted at the current Hephaestus Head Counselor. 

“Don’t mention it, Rhode.” The heavily muscled man said as he looked up from his work table where he was tinkering with some gears. “It was fun to work with and it's been a great help around here.”

“It has?” Percy asked, blinking in confusion.

“It has helpful laser.” Tyson explained pointing at a wall, which his drone took as a signal to fire a laser beam that scorched the plaster slightly. 

“And it has plenty of sensors that help us with the delicate stuff too.” Charlie added with a grin. “Like I said, it’s been super useful.”

“Wish the horn I got for beating the Minotaur was that useful.”

“Yeah, I got dud spoils in the past too.” Rhode nodded. “They’re a mixed bag a lot of the time.”

“I glad I got lucky.” Tyson said with a nod. “It help me make these.”

With that he held out a pair of wrist watches, both were rugged affairs but one was decidedly more feminine in appearance than the other.

“What are these?” Rhode asked curiously as she took the feminine watch and strapped it onto her wrist, whilst Percy did the same with the other timepiece.

“Press the adjust button three times and see.” Tyson said with an eager grin.

Both human half-bloods of Poseidon shot each other a look before shrugging and did as their cyclops brother asked.

Immediately sheets of Celestial Bronze unpacked out of the watches and quickly unfurled into shields reminiscent of the aspis used by Classical Greek warriors. Each was richly decorated, with each of the panels that folded out of the watch featuring a depiction of some scene representing their greatest achievements painted in the Classical style.

Some of Rhode’s included her defeat of the Caucasian Eagle, her defeat of the Lich Voldemort, her defeat of Scamander, her slaying of the Leviathan, and the successful recovery of the Golden Fleece.

Percy’s had the last one too but also had his killing of the Minotaur and his defeat of Ares.

“These are great Tyson!” Percy said, awed by his new shield.

“Who helped you with the art for these?” Rhode asked curiously. Since Tyson probably hadn’t known about some of these achievements, someone had to have helped him. That and despite being a great tinkerer, her brother didn’t have an artistic bone in his body.

“He got some of the kids of Apollo to help him with that.” Charlie chimed in. “He made them some custom weapons in exchange.”

“Fair deal,” Tyson added, nodding in agreement.

“Thanks Tyson!” Rhode said, sincerely tapping the centre of the shield instinctively and causing it to revert to its watch disguise. “Like Percy said, these are great.”

Tyson smiled. “Glad you like it. I saw you two didn’t have shields, so thought you should get some.”

“That’s so thoughtful of you.” Rhode said with a grateful laugh as she pulled him into a hug. “You’re the best Tyson. Really.”

“What Rhode said,” Percy said, shooting him a thumbs up.

In response, Tyson just blushed, something which caused his siblings to both smile happily at him.

* * *

Rhode was walking through a dream version of Camp. With the wispy edges to her vision and the unclear quality to the images in general, she could tell that much. It wasn’t a prophetic dream either. At least she didn’t think so since it lacked the weight of one.

 _Dreaming of Camp, huh? Guess my subconscious is out of ideas._ Rhode thought with a laugh.

Laughter that died in her throat as she rounded the corner of Cabin Eleven to step into Camp’s central plaza and saw a scene of horror. 

Piled in heaps all around the dead central hearth were bodies. Familiar bodies. In one neat pile were the decapitated bodies of Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Percy and Tyson. Stacked into a pyramid next to that were their severed heads. In less tidy arrangements were the others. Su, Lee, Jack, Emily, Gaige, Chiron, Thetis, Thekla, Estella, everyone… Just lying around in haphazard stacks, each bloody and staring out at Rhode with dead eyes set into horrified grimaces. But pride of place were a series of pikes planted into the hearth itself, from which the impaled bodies of Dad, Mum and Triton hung and under which stood the architect of all this carnage.

Standing under the bodies of Rhode’s family was Luke smiling invitingly at her, his golden eyes shining with the power of the Crooked One and with his accursed sword, Backbiter, slung casually over his shoulder.

Bile rose in her throat and her nose burned from the smell of decaying flesh. 

“Happy Birthday, my love.” The monstrous dream-Luke said as he vanished and appeared in front of her.

Rhode tried to lash out at him but he easily caught her arms and despite her fierce struggles pulled her towards him. Wrapping one arm around her to keep her restrained, he freed the other to grab hold of her face and pulled her into a kiss.

She tried to bite his lip but as her face got closer to him, she felt her strength flow out of her and the wind play across her skin. A quick glance down at her body revealed, to her horror, that her clothes had vanished, leaving her absolutely starkers save for a Celestial Bronze collar attached to a chain. A chain that Luke was now using to pull her the remaining distance to his lips.

“You’re mine now, sweetheart.” He whispered as he pulled her into a demanding kiss that sealed his dominion over her mind, body and soul.

Rhode woke up screaming, skin slicked with sweat, her arms flailing in her blankets to get free as she flopped out of bed and tried to get her bearings. 

“Rhode?” Percy asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as Tyson stared at her as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Rhode, nearly huddled in a corner as she tried to calm her racing heart, was tempted to just brush them off but thought better of it, instead decided that she needed to share her worries a little

“Nightmare,” she said quickly as she pushed to her feet. “Meet me in the stables in ten minutes. I’ll explain then. I need to calm down a bit first.”.

Her two brothers exchange confused looks but eventually nod.

Satisfied, she offered them a shaky smile before throwing a robe over her sleepwear, a simple tee shirt and shorts, to fight the potential late night chill and all but ran out of the Cabin in the direction of the stables.

* * *

Flóga stood in her stall in Camp’s stables looking at her rider feeling confused about what brought Rhode over in the middle of the night.

 _Um, Bosslady, what brought you here? Isn’t it kinda late?_ Flóga asked, looking at her rider worriedly. 

“Can I wait to explain later?” Rhode said with a slightly haunted look. “I just want to talk about something else for the time being. Something to distract me and help me calm down.”

Flóga shot her rider the equine equivalent of a frown but obliged.

 _So did you know that Maple and Four-Leaf are having a foal soon?_ Flóga asked. _We just found out yesterday._

“Really?” Rhode gasped, a small smile spreading across her face as she turned to the happy couple a few stalls down. “Congrats, you two.”

 _Thank you, my lady._ The two sycophants replied as Flóga rolled her eyes.

 _Hey now!_ Blackjack, Lord Percy’s mount who he had rescued from Luke when he had been on the Princess Andromeda, shouted from his stall across from Flóga’s own. _No need to be so formal._

 _And you can stop being so uppity._ Flóga shot back, annoyed with the newcomer. _I might think it’s silly but if they want to be respectful then let ‘em._

_Oh, shut up! I’m just saying Lady Rhode probably likes to keep things informal. I know Boss does._

_Argh! This idiot stallion is so, so annoying!_ The mare couldn’t help but think. _Can’t he be less of a pain!?_

“I do,” Bosslady said with a grin. “But like Flóga said, I don’t mind if anyone wants to be a bit formal too. I know it’s just them wanting to be respectful. Just don’t overdo it.”

Flóga shot the newbie a victorious grin, or the equine equivalent of one, even as the stables’ other occupants chorused their agreement to Bosslady’s order.

As was proper!

“So Maple, did the stablehands yesterday give you an extra serving of oats?” Bosslady questioned the newly pregnant mare.

 _Yes, my lady._ The mare with a coat of orange, yellows and browns as befit her name said. _They gave us some of those special oats that Miss Su makes. They taste great and I am sure my foal appreciates it._

 _I am sure it does._ Four-Leaf said nudging his mate gently with one of his wings.

“Su’s oats, huh?” Rhode said with a smile. “They’re good?”

 _The best._ Flóga said, nudging Bosslady with her wing. _Just like she is. She’s a good partner for you Bosslady. Not as good as me, but still plenty good for a human at least._

“Flóga! What are you saying!?” Bosslady said with a pretty blush.

Ah, she missed when her Bosslady was so much younger and innocent. It was easier to get these kinds of blushes. 

“Rhode, we’re here.” Lord Percy said as he and Lord Tyson stepped into the stables.

Immediately, Flóga along with all the pegasi instinctively tensed at the presence of the cyclops, but she quickly relaxed as she remembered that her rider treated him like a brother and she trusted her rider’s judgement. Plus, Lord Tyson had never been anything but nice to them.

 _Yo Boss, what are we? Chopped liver?_ Blackjack chided his rider, who had the grace to blush as he greeted everyone else.

“Sorry guys, I forgot. Hi!”

“Hi winged ponies!” Lord Tyson chimed in after his brother.

The stable was filled with greetings for a moment as everyone greeted the sons of Lord Poseidon.

“So, um, sorry to spoil the mood and everything but Rhode, are you calmed down enough now to tell us about your nightmare?”

“Must’ve been scary, right?” Lord Tyson added, looking worried. “You woke up screaming, sister. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am Tyson.” Rhode said, stepping over to the cyclops to pat his arm reassuringly. “Thanks for asking.”

“You sure?” Lord Percy asked, looking at Rhode skeptically.

“Yeah.”

 _Wait up, Bosslady! You had a nightmare?_ Flóga asked her rider worriedly.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t prophetic.” Rhode reassured them all. “Just my mind dreaming up a worse case scenario.”

 _That’s like totally not comforting, Bosslady_. Flóga informed her rider firmly.

Rhode just shrugged.

“So what was it about?” Lord Percy asked, looking worried.

Bosslady sighed and began describing her nightmare.

“I saw Camp covered with corpses.” She said, hugging herself. “The corpses of everyone I care about. Both of you, everyone here in the stables, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Su, Jack. Dad, Mu- I mean Amphitrite, Triton too. _Everyone_. And in the middle of it all stood Luke.”

Bosslady shivered at that and Flóga did too. That sounded terrifying.

“And then Luke, he- He made me his slave.” Bosslady finished with a shudder, her face pale at the mere memory of her horrible dream.

Flóga felt her. That sounded absolutely ghastly.

“We won’t let any of that happen.” Lord Percy confidently reassured Rhode as Lord Tyson and Flóga both nodded in agreement.

“I’m sure we’ll all try,” Rhode said with a tired shake of her head. “But it won’t be easy. Luke was here at Camp for a long time, he knows it in and out. He knows all our weaknesses. The only person who knows it better is Jack and he’s still in a coma.”

 _That’s not true._ Flóga said, scratching at the ground with her hooves disagreeably. _You’ve been here in Camp as long as he has, Bosslady._

“Yeah, but I was away at Hogwarts for most of it.”

“Annabeth then.” Percy countered. “She’s been here just as long and was a Year Rounder. She knows just as much as Luke and then there’s Chiron. I’m betting _no one_ knows Camp better than him. He’s been here as long as Camp has even existed.”

“Okay, you’ve got me there.” Rhode agreed and Flóga breathed a sigh of relief, though as she continued, the pegasus realized she’d counted her chickens before they hatched. “But we’re still in a bad place. Especially since Mr. D basically helps Luke with recruitment with his attitude to us half-bloods and how he’s the first god most of us ever meet.”

“He’s not _that_ bad,” Percy insisted. “I’ve met worse. Clarisse’s dad is even worse.”

“That _does not_ help things, Percy.” Rhode said with a groan. “It just proves that a lot of half-bloods’ grievances are probably justified. A lot of gods have done a shitty job taking care of their kids, like Hermes did with Luke, whether they wanted to or not.”

“You know I tried my best,” Lord Hermes’ voice preceded him as he blinked into existence in the middle of the stables.

 _Lord Hermes, welcome!_ Flóga and the other pegasi greeted politely, bowing their heads in respect to the god.

“Lord Hermes,” Rhode greeted more frostily even as Lords Percy and Tyson just bowed.

 _Rhode!_ Flóga hissed at her rider warningly, but the daughter of Poseidon just ignored her and proceeded to put her foot in her mouth regardless.

“Well, your best wasn’t good enough.” She told the god with a sigh.

“And neither was _yours_.” The messenger god countered, looking at Rhode with his eyes literally glowing with smoldering anger. “You lost to him in your little duel and failed to bring him back to the side of Olympus.”

“He just caught me off guard with that boost he got from the Crooked One that’s all.” Rhode shot back defensively, her hackles raised and her breath coming out in a cool mist. “I’ll be better prepared next time. And besides, _I_ never accepted your Quest to get Luke to switch sides again. To me, he’s my enemy. No more, no less.”

With that said, Rhode stormed off and Flóga breathed a sigh of relief. Better that her rider run off in a huff than stay and let her Fatal Flaw get her more worked up, and Olympus forbid cause her to say or do something that would get her in serious trouble with a god.

As Lord Tyson ran off after Rhode though, Flóga wished she wasn’t locked in her stall. She wanted to be there to talk down her volatile rider and make sure she was alright too!

Something that Lord Percy could probably empathize with if the frown on his face was anything to go by even as Lord Hermes kept him from running after Rhode with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m afraid you can’t leave yet, Percy.” The god said with a shake of his head. “Not until you take this.”

With that he handed the half-blood a letter.

“It’s from your father,” the messenger god said, causing Lord Percy’s eyes to widen in shock.

Before he could say anything however, the god continued.

“Oh, and tell Rhode I’m sorry.” The messenger god said, sounding genuinely apologetic. “I didn’t mean to upset her.”

Lord Percy looked at him in surprise, but before he could say a word, the god had blurred away in a burst of speed.

* * *

A furious Rhode stormed through Camp towards the direction of Thalia’s Tree with Tyson trailing after her trying to calm her down.

“Um, Sister, please no be angry. Face might stick like that.” Tyson gently pointed out. 

“It won’t.” Rhode shot back, shoulders tense as she stomped heavily. “And just let me be angry for a bit Tyson! I need to vent!”

“Oh… oh! You can hammer things at smithy. Lots of banging!” Tyson cheerfully pointed out. 

“Not my cup of tea, Tyson. But thank you.” Rhode said with a shake of her head as she made long, angry strides towards Half-Blood Hill.

“Hmm… swim?” He nervously asked. 

“Not in the mood for that either.” Rhode shot back as she began climbing the hill at a steady pace.

They reached the Tree where Annabeth and her brother Malcolm were on duty guarding it and the Golden Fleece which hung in its branches, a temporary measure until Chiron could hire some friendly monster to serve as the Fleece’s new guardian.

“Rhode?” Annabeth asked in surprise, but her face quickly turned worried at her furious look no doubt. “What happened? You look pissed off.”

“Tch, Lord Hermes stopped by. The guy accused me, _me_! Of failing to turn Luke back to the side of Olympus. Can you believe that?! If Luke’s made up his mind, how am I supposed to stop him! Has he even met Luke?!”

Annabeth walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder which calmed the older girl somewhat. “That wasn’t fair of him. Heck, it was unreasonable to assume you had that much sway over Luke. The Crooked One’s held his ear for who knows how long. One talk can’t undo all that.”

“Like gods care about being reasonable.” Rhode huffed irritably.

Silena Beauregard, current Head Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin

“Uh, Rhode? Is this a good time?” Silena Beauregard, current Head Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, said as she walked out of the darkness of the night into the small patch of light cast by the Golden Fleece. “I need to talk to you.”

“No,” Rhode told her bluntly. “I’m in a bad mood.”

“Please, I-I need to talk to you. Please!” Silena begged, tears building in her beautiful eyes. 

A frown marred her face as the daughter of Poseidon scratched her hair with a frustrated grunt. “Fine, talk.”

“C-Can we talk in private?” The brunette asked with a nervous gulp.

“No,” Rhode said, crossing her arms. “Like I said, I am in a bad mood. So if this is some petty secret nonsense save it for later. If it’s not, then nothing you say to me you can’t say to the rest of us here too.”

Silena turned to look between Thalia’s Tree and Rhode herself before sliding a glance towards Annabeth nervously. Nodding, she curled her hands in front of her chest. “Right, right, I guess Annabeth deserves to hear this too. Though I wish Grover was here also.”

Annabeth’s sharp grey eyes zeroed in on Silena’s, her voice soft yet held an underlining steel-like quality. “What do you mean by that?”

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, the daughter of love explained. “I-I can’t _live_ with the guilt anymore. I need to talk to those that I hurt the most by doing what I did.”

Bethy let out a horrified gasp, taking a step back with shocked eyes. 

Rhode looked at her sharply, “What Bethy? What’s she talking about?”

Silena winced, looking away with shame all over her face. “I see Annabeth figured it out…”

Growling in frustration, Rhode said, “Okay, stop talking in circles and just speak plainly. Now.”

Closing her eyes tightly, Silena spoke in a soft whisper. “I-I was the Titan’s spy. I was the one who poisoned Thalia’s Tree.”

As Silena’s words reached her ears, it was as if something snapped in her mind. Her eyes dilating as she looked, _looked_ at Silena. Icy fury flooded her veins and a great shout spilled from her lips as Spellbound somehow wound up in her hands. Her feet pounded the ground as she ran at the daughter of love with nothing but the intent to kill.

“Tyson, stop her!” Annabeth cried out and Rhode felt herself grabbed by large rough hands and lifted into the air. 

“Let me go!” Rhode thundered as her arms were trapped in her brother’s large palms. “Tyson, put me down so I can kill her!”

“Rhode, Rhode calm down!” Annabeth ran in front of her, looking up with worry. “We need her to answer questions! If we want any information about Luke’s forces, we _need_ her!”

Rhode’s thrashing halted, her sea green eyes looking into the hurt and worried stormy grey ones of her little sister. 

Seeing those eyes, her little sister trying her best to stay strong, calmed her. Even as her rage pulsed with intense cold, she took a breath and looked at Silena with nothing but betrayal and hatred. 

“ _Fine_.”

At least Malcom was behind the traitor, sword poised at her neck ready to cut her down if the daughter of Aphrodite decided to cut and run. 

“Alright Silena, you better tell us everything.” The son of Athena warned the girl, body tense. 

“I, I will. I promise.” Silena said, rubbing her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

* * *

As Percy finished reading the letter from his Dad, he just stood there in the stable confused.

It had been a little cryptic to be honest. “Brace yourself. And look after your sister.” That had been all it said. 

Which was weird since she had been looking after him. A lot. 

At least that had been Percy’s first thought before his brain caught up to him. The letter was a warning. One given to _him_ that something was about to happen that could rattle his and more importantly _Rhode’s_ world.

That was why their Dad had sent a letter instead of an IM via the fountain in their cabin or call via Rhode’s phone. Either of those options would’ve gotten Rhode curious. Something that he was sure Dad was trying to avoid. Percy knew she’d not like it if she found out Dad was deliberately asking people to watch out for her, so he was doing it sneakily.

 _Yo Boss, what did Lord Poseidon say?_ Blackjack asked, even as Flóga and the other pegasi looked on, eager to hear his reply.

 _Wait, I can read. I’ve been taking lessons!_ Flóga said as she tried to look over his shoulder. 

Percy quickly folded the letter, so Rhode’s nosy partner couldn’t read it.

“Nothing you guys need to worry about.” Percy told them. “It’s private, okay?”

That got him disappointed whinnies. Man, who knew pegasi were such gossips. 

“Anyway! I think I’ll go check in on Rhode.” Percy declared as he began to walk out of the stables. “You guys stay out of trouble.”

He was met with a chorus of acknowledgements, some more grudging than others.

 _How does Rhode keep a handle on all of them?_ Percy thought with a good-natured shake of his head.

As he surveyed Camp to look for where Rhode had gone though, any levity he might’ve felt vanished as he spotted the top of Half-Blood Hill which had been transformed into a fortress of ice. 

_Rhode!_ Percy thought urgently as he broke out into a run. If she was angry enough to create something like that… Then whatever Dad’s letter had warned about had come to pass.

It took him only a few minutes of running before Percy reached the scene of the chaos but he couldn’t help but feel it was too late. 

He found Silena from Aphrodite Cabin frozen to a chair made out of ice with Malcolm holding a sword to her neck.

“And where did you get the essence of Lady Achlys’ death-mist?” Malcolm asked the daughter of love.

“Someone passed it to me.” Silena replied, eyeing the sword held to her neck nervously. “I didn’t recognize who it was. I think it was a half-blood though.”

“And when did this exchange happen?” Malcolm asked, leaning in to glare at Silena.

“On my way to Camp this summer.” Silena answered without hesitation. “I was waiting for a cab at the airport when someone just came up to me, passed me the vial of it and instructions. The note was from Luke.”

“What the heck is going on?!” Percy asked, bewildered by the sight before him.

“Percy!” Tyson greeted happily as usual, even with how tense the situation was. “Pretty girl said she hurt special tree. Said doing for mean guy because crushy crush she had on him.”

Well that summed up what was going on at least.

Still, Percy gasped in disbelief that Silena would do something like that. He thought she was Rhode’s friend.

The sound of galloping of hooves broke him away from his thoughts and he turned in their direction just as Chiron came on the scene, looking stern and in-charge.

“It wouldn’t be the first time someone did a foolish act in the name of love. Nor will it be the last. Or at least what they believe is love.”

He turned to Annabeth’s brother and said, “I’ll be taking over the interrogation, Malcolm.”

“You better make sure she pays for what she did, Chiron. This, this _cannot_ stand. I refuse to let it.”

The sheer look of apocalyptic rage on his sister’s face made Percy let out a shiver. Or was that from all the frost covering the hill?

He couldn’t blame her for going all Ice Queen on them though. No doubt she was going through an emotional rollercoaster from everything that was happening tonight.

“I promise you Rhode, justice will be served. Rest assured.” Chiron told her with a soft timbre to his voice. No doubt trying to calm her down before she blew a blood vessel. 

Before Chiron could get started on his interrogation though, something in the corner of Percy’s eye caught his attention and he instinctively glanced towards it and gasped.

“Thalia’s Tree,” he said, pointing at the pine and the rippling waves of light that were suddenly playing across its bark.

“What now!?” Rhode hissed in furious alarm as she and everyone else spun around to look at the tree. “Chiron! The tre-”

Before she could finish her desperate cry, the building intensity of the light reached a crescendo and in a nearly blinding burst of white a figure literally fell out of the pine.

As Percy blinked the spots out of her eyes, he found the figure was a teenage girl with shoulder-length, spiky black hair. One which he was familiar with from the many pictures he’d seen of her in Cabin Three.

“T-Thalia!” Annabeth gasped.

It seemed Thalia Grace was back from her arboreal grave.

* * *

“So Chiron,” Su asked as she sat down across from Chiron in his office in the Big House. “Learn anything from your interrogation of Silena?”

She was here on Rhode’s behalf. The daughter of Poseidon was too distracted by looking after Thalia to follow up on things herself after all. Neither was Annabeth for the matter, though that had more to do with the daughter of Athena descending into a neurotic mess after recent events. Apparently the prospect of meeting Thalia again had rattled her more than she’d let on. She had been mumbling to herself about what she wanted and needed to tell the revived daughter of Zeus in practically every free moment since the older girl had emerged from her Tree. Thankfully, Percy was there to help distract his not-girlfriend by asking her to help him with mundane things.

Honestly, why were children of Poseidon so dense when it came to their feelings?

“Nothing new,” Chiron said with a shake of his head. “She wasn’t told much.”

“So besides the fact she was the spy ‘cos she had a crush on Luke, poisoned Thalia’s Tree and passed on whatever she heard, that’s it?”

“Unfortunately.”

“The note with the instructions to poison the tree?” Su asked hopefully. “Got anything useful from that?”

“Nothing,” Chiron said with another disappointed shake of his head. “Outside of the actual instructions, it was just Luke trying to charm Silena into doing what he wanted.”

“Which he succeeded in doing.” Su observed with a frown, arms crossed.

“Sadly.”

“So, there’s really nothing else?” Su asked once again. 

“I’m afraid not.” Chiron confirmed.

Su frowned but nodded and stood to leave.

“Alright, then I guess that’s that.” She said with a disappointed sigh. “Catch you later, Chiron.”

“Su, where are you going?”

“Oh!” The petite girl smiled as she twirled the end of her ponytail. “I’m going to cook some lunch for Rhode. Knowing that girl, she’ll miss her meals in the Dining Pavilion.”

The old centaur chuckled, an amused look on his face. 

“You’re being a very caring person for someone who isn’t your significant other.”

“For now,” Su tells him confidently, toying with the twin rings she always wore around a chain underneath the fabric of her Camp tee. “But I am _sure_ we will be that and more someday.”

Chiron shook his head, “Playing the games of love like this is risky business, Su. Trust me, I have seen my fair share of it through the centuries.”

“It is a risk I am more than willing to take. Rhode is worth it.” Su declared as she turned and walked out of his office.

A couple days after Thalia had been released from her Tree, Rhode was sitting in the infirmary watching over the sleeping daughter of Zeus’ bed. Somewhere she’d barely left since that fateful night. Only having left to say bye to Tyson when he’d departed to take up the job he’d been offered in the Atlantean forges.

It had been laid out next to Jack’s, the two beds only separated by a screen. A decision made by Chiron because he was uncertain when either of them would wake and he wanted his two ‘coma’ patients in the same place for ease of access.

Though now that Thalia was out of danger, they were able to give the Golden Fleece to Jack so there was now hope for him to wake up too.

“Rhode, I brought you lunch.” Su said as she entered the room. The petite girl sounding as chipper as a chipmunk.

“Thanks Su,” Rhode said, offering her friend a smile as she came into the room laden with a wicker basket.

“No problem,” the daughter of Demeter said with a smile of her own. “Though you really should remember to go down to the Dining Pavilion to eat. Even Annabeth manages and she’s as tightly wound as you are.”

“I’ll try to remember next time,” Rhode said half-heartedly. “It’s just I wanted to keep watch here, you know? I want to be here when they, either of them, wake up.”

“I understand,” Su said as she pulled over a table to where Rhode was sitting and set the basket on top of it, before she began to lay out the food she’d brought. “Which is why I brought you lunch.”

“Thanks Su,” Rhode repeated as she stepped forward to help Su set up the food.

“I even managed to snag some chocolate cherries for dessert.” She winked playfully. 

“The satyrs and Dionysus Cabin let you?” Rhode asked, blinking in surprise. “They’re usually so stingy about them.”

“I’ve helped them out in the fields every so often. They owe me some.” Su explained with a shrug.

“That makes sense.”

“Of course it does,” Su said with a playful smile as she picked up a slice of pie. “Now open up!”

“Whut!?” Rhode asked, shocked.

Laughing, Su shoved the pie into Rhode’s open mouth.

Rhode hurriedly grabbed the pie slice and bit off a chunk, whilst shooting Su a pouty glare.

“Was that necessary?” She asked as she swallowed and wiped at the mess around her mouth with one of the napkins Su had helpfully brought along.

“No, but it was fun.” Su teased, her soil black eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Fine. Your turn now.” Rhode demanded as she took a forkful of another piece of pie. 

“Well! If the princess insists~” Su giggled as she leaned forward, brushing her hair behind her ear to show her slim neck and gently took a bite.

Rhode felt her cheeks grow hot as she noted Su had left some pie left for herself on the fork and finished it off. 

“My, my Rhode, that’s an indirect kiss, ya know.” Su said, that damnably adorable teasing smile still on her face.

“I think you should be eating.” Rhode huffed, looking away.

“I would, but this is just too fun~”

“Argh,” a familiar male voice said and both girls spun around to look at Jack’s bed where he was pushing himself into a sitting position. “Li, stop flirting with _my_ girlfriend.”

Su crossed her arms indignantly, ready to say something in reply but was cut short when another unexpected voice filled the room.

“R-Rhode?” Thalia asked weakly as she blinked at Rhode curiously.

Awkwardly swallowing the pie she’d been chewing, Rhode could only look between the two newly awakened half-bloods.

“Thalia? Jack?” She said, too stunned to say anything else.

 _This isn’t how I wanted them to see me when they woke up._ Rhode thought with a blush as Su ran off to call Chiron.

“Um, hi?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as always!
> 
> And there we go, Sea of Monsters finished and now the inbetween of that and Titan’s Curse. That’s going to be fun with all that we’ve got planned out. 
> 
> Nameless: And so ends the TUFS version of Sea of Monsters and with it we’ve set up some nice little mayhem for Rhode to deal with. With both Thalia and Jack back in her life, how will she handle it? Will she be able to reconnect with Thalia after all these years? After she’s grown to become so very different from how the daughter of Zeus remembers? Will she be able to resist Jack’s emotional manipulations and stay true to her promise to Amphitrite to avoid relationships? Keep reading to find out. ;)
> 
> There’s a lot to unpack in this chapter, from Rhode’s honestly terrifying nightmare. Because let’s be honest, Kronos would take a trophy. The rising tensions with the confession from Silena, so that’s going to derail a few things for our heroes. Hopefully mostly good and of course, Thalia and Jack are back in Rhode’s life. Things certainly got a touch more complicated for our heroine. 
> 
> Nameless: That’s an understatement bro. A huge one!
> 
> You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you love! No flames and peace off my peeps!


End file.
